Is This the Destiny We Desired?
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! Sequel to Are We Destined to be Alone Forever? Harry and Draco are very happy together, but someone is out to ruin their happiness. When people go missing and Harry's magic fails, what will happen to him and the love of is life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Surprise!! Okay so this is my late Christmas present to my faithful readers. This is the first chapter to the sequel of _Are We Destined to be Alone Forever?_ I know I said this probably wouldn't be out until the first of the year, but I wanted to start writing it and posting it. I started another fic, but I've got a bit of a writer's block with it at the moment, but I should be posting it soon. Anyway, this first chapter is a bit slow and doesn't give you all much to figure out what's going to happen, but I think you'll like it. If you are new to this I highly recommend reading the first one because you won't know what's going on otherwise. Okay, so fill my box up with reviews please!! Merry Christmas!**

**_Is This the Destiny We Desired?_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_In our last story Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter found the love they were destined to have; the love for each other. It was unexpected, but wanted. They never expected to go from enemies to lovers in a matter of ten years. They never expected to have a whirlwind romance that took them both by surprise. They love each other more than anything in this world, but there is a price to be paid for their happiness and it brings us to a question, is this the destiny they desired or will they find that they wish for a different destiny?_

_**XXXX**_

_We left our boys in the hospital greeting their son and daughter and professing their love for each other once again and looking forward to their new life together. We jump ahead now to five years in the future._

_Harry and Draco are still happily together, but not married. Their focus has been on their children. Scorpius and Teddy are now sixteen years old and in their sixth year at Hogwarts. They are still the best of friends despite being in different houses at Hogwarts and having some different interests. They dote on their little brother and sister, Gabe and Isabella who are now five years old. They are beginning their first year in the Introduction to Magic course at Hogwarts. Gabe has grown up to be very much like Harry. His hair is just as unruly and black as Harry's, but his eyes are still the exact same as Draco's. He is very intelligent and brave. The amount of care that he has for others far surpasses even his own father's. Isabella on the other hand is almost the exact opposite. Her hair darkened slightly over the years, but still remains a vivid shade of blond and her eyes continue to be an unusual shade of pale green which she uses to her advantage. She is extremely bright for her age, brave, and caring like her brother, but she has underlying Slytherin qualities such as sneakiness and cunningness. She always figures out a way to get what she wants and manages to get away with everything. The eyes always get her out of a tough situation. They love their parents and their brothers and are always looking out for each other. _

_Harry became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor shortly after the twins were born. Draco continued on as the Potions professor along with Deputy Headmaster. He is slated to take over for Professor McGonagall after this year. When they are not staying at Hogwarts they live at Grimmauld Place where there is more room. Draco sold his home in Hogsmeade to Ginny and Neville shortly after Harry and Draco officially moved in together._

_Ron and Luna are celebrating this year since it is Serena's first year at Hogwarts. Leo is in his second year of the Introduction to Magic (ITM) course and loving every minute of it. Ron continues to be the Head Auror and has never been happier. Luna retired from being an auror to stay at home and publish and edit the Quibbler. _

_Hermione and Viktor have settled down more in their life. Aries and Jasmine are ten years old now and in their last year in the ITM course. Hermione quit her job at St. Mungos and opened her own practice. She has many patients and enjoys spending more time with the twins and her husband. Viktor became the head coach of the Montrose Magpies and shares referring duties of Quidditch matches at Hogwarts._

_Seamus and Lavender are also celebrating this year. Star is thirteen and starting her third year. Their other daughter Orchid is eleven and starting her first year. Their son Lucky is ten and in his last year of IMT. They also had another son named Demetrius and he is four years old. Seamus is second in command with the aurors and Lavender spends her time at home with their two younger children._

_Pansy and Brennan added to their family as well. Sharise is now nine years old and they also had a little boy named Zephyr who is three years old. _

_Lastly is Ginny and Neville. They got married about four years ago. They have a little girl named Iris who is one years old. Ginny is a part time flight instructor and shares the referring duties with Viktor for Quidditch matches. Neville continues to be the Herbology professor at Hogwarts._

_Harry finally took on his duties completely as Teddy's godfather and he now lives with Harry and Draco permanently. Andromeda and Narcissa live together and spend their time traveling to exotic places. Fred and George have expanded their company and have several shops throughout Europe and are even opening a new shop in America. The last five years have been quite eventful for everyone._

**XXXX**

"Daddy! Daddy! Our letters are coming! Look over there!" Gabe cried jumping up and down. Harry and Draco both looked up from the play set they were putting together in the backyard to watch three owls flying towards the house. Isabella looked up from her book and merely smiled. She is always one to contain her excitement much like Draco. Teddy and Scorpius were looking over the instructions for the play set and glanced up for a moment at the birds. Since they were both older it was very childish to show excitement for their Hogwarts letters, but both of them were jumping for joy internally. They both smiled at the birds which earned them a raised eyebrow from their little sister.

"Come on Isabella, aren't you even remotely excited to start at Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course I am, but I have more class then to jump up and down like a rabbit," Isabella replied. Gabe turned to his sister and glared at her. She just gave him the trademark Malfoy smirk that rivaled even Draco's. He glanced back at his only daughter and chuckled. Harry scooped up Gabe and placed him on his shoulders.

"Don't let miss grumpy pants over there ruin your excitement Gabe," Harry assured.

"I know Daddy. She's excited I can feel it. She tends to forget the connection that we have," Gabe replied smiling sweetly at his twin sister.

She glared back at him and stuck her nose up in the air. Draco laughed again and went over and scooped her up in his arms giving her a kiss on the cheek. She tried to contain her smile, but couldn't.

Harry stretched his arm out and one owl landed on his arm. He removed the envelopes and Gabe scratched it gently before they sent it off again. Another owl landed on Draco's arm and he removed the letters and sent the bird on its way. The last owl landed on Isabella's head which made her screech loudly and sent Gabe into fits of laughter. Draco quickly untied the letters before she freaked out even more. Harry set Gabe down since he was nearly falling off his shoulders from his laughing. Isabella wriggled in Draco's arms wanting down so she could chase after her brother, but he didn't allow that.

They handed out the letters to their rightful owners. Teddy and Scorpius ripped their letters open and both whooped and jumped up in the air. Harry and Draco looked up at them.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm a prefect and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain!" Teddy cried. A big smile crossed his face.

"Congratulations! That's great news!" Harry complimented giving him a quick hug.

"I'm a prefect and the Slytherin Quidditch captain!" Scorpius cried out happily. He slapped high fives with Teddy and received a hug from Harry.

"Scor, that's great! I'm so proud of you," Draco said giving him a handshake followed by a hug. Isabella and Gabe hugged them happily as well.

"Well, this should be interesting. Now we'll have even more competition in this family," Harry said with a smile.

"It wouldn't be complete without that. The only difference is they aren't enemies like we were," Draco teased.

Harry nodded and laughed.

"Daddy, I want to see my letter," Isabella demanded.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her which caused her to cower a bit, but then she batted her eyelashes and made her eyes wider.

"May I please have my letter?" She asked sweetly.

"That's better young lady. You are going to have to watch that attitude of yours when you start school. I know for a fact that Headmistress McGonagall will not tolerate it," Draco scolded.

She looked at him innocently which did nothing to affect Draco's scolding. She turned to Harry giving him he same puppy dog look. He stared at her for a moment trying to keep his resolve, but caved and scooped her up into a big hug.

"Harry," Draco warned.

"What? You know she takes after you. She can't help it," Harry responded.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him and then looked at his daughter who was looking rather smug. He started to chuckle and turned away. He handed the twins their letters which they happily opened. Both of them were able to read already and they quickly scanned their letters. They were going to be in the same group of course and were taking Transfiguration and Herbology.

"Well, it looks like we'll need to head into Diagon Alley this week to get your supplies. I think we could all use some new robes and I know that Harry and I both need some new supplies for our classrooms. We've got a staff meeting tomorrow morning so how about we go after that?" Draco suggested looking at Harry.

"Yes, I think that will work just fine. Teddy, Scorpius you don't have plans tomorrow do you?" Harry asked.

"No, we'll be watching the twins, but that's it. Um, listen dad, tomorrow night um, some guys from school are having an end of summer party at the lake and uh, we were wondering if we could go?" Scorpius asked nervously.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and then back at the older boys suspiciously. "Scorpius, why are you so nervous?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

Teddy chuckled and Scorpius glared at him. "He wants to go because there is a certain witch that's going to be there," Teddy replied for him.

Scorpius turned several shades of red and avoided his father's gaze. Draco looked a bit panicked and Harry looked slightly amused.

"A witch huh, Scor?" Harry teased.

This sent Teddy into more fits of laughter. The twins looked between them in confusion.

"Well, Scorpius, I think we can talk about this later," Draco replied stiffly.

Scorpius looked up at him slightly angry. He looked over at Teddy and glared at him again. He stomped away from them and into the house slamming the door. Teddy watched him leave and looked down at his feet looking a bit upset. He turned away and went back to looking over the instructions for the play set. Harry looked over at him with concern and then looked over at Draco's still panic stricken face.

"Gabe, Isabella, why don't you go ask Kreacher how soon dinner will be ready?" Harry told them. They looked between their dads and nodded before running into the house. Harry glanced over at Teddy who looked hurt and angry. Teddy looked up at him and through the instructions down before turning and walking inside leaving Draco and Harry alone. Harry turned to Draco whose expression still hadn't changed.

"Love, what's on your mind?" Harry asked as he moved closer to him. He reached out tentatively and touched his arm. Draco looked up at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Harry gave him a confused look.

"My little boy is growing up too fast," Draco responded quietly.

Harry smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Dray, it happens. You can't stop it," Harry comforted.

"Yeah, I know, but this is my little boy. He's already interested in girls and nervous and everything! Oh my gosh, what if he's thinking about having sex with this girl or something?!" Draco exclaimed horrified. He started to turn towards the door to go after Scorpius. Harry gripped him tightly to stop him. He reached out and cupped his chin. He kissed him gently and smiled at him.

"He's sixteen years old. Do you honestly think this is the first girl he's been interested in? I don't think it is. You were making out with girls before your twelfth birthday so why are you jumping straight from him being interested in girls to having sex with them?" Harry asked.

"Well, that's different. That was me; this is Scorpius, my baby. And you know how teenage hormones are! I'm 110% positive that it's crossed his mind several times. Oh no, what if he's already done it?!" Draco cried. Again he turned towards the door and again Harry stopped him with a kiss.

"Draco, why don't we talk to both our older boys? They are getting to that age where it's time for that conversation. I think you are overreacting. Scorpius is a shy young man, unlike his father," Harry teased trying to lighten the mood. Draco glared at him.

"Okay, yeah I guess you're right. I'm probably jumping to conclusions. And what do you mean I'm not shy? I am shy!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry burst out laughing and shook his head. He looked at his lover who had crossed his arms and was glaring menacingly at him. Then an evil gleam set in Draco's eyes and Harry knew that he was in trouble. He slowly backed away as Draco advanced on him. He immediately stopped laughing and looked around quickly looking for shelter from Draco. He whipped around and took off across the yard with Draco close on his tail. Draco let out a primitive yell and leapt at Harry tackling him to the ground. Harry let out a strangled cry as Draco flipped him over and pinned him to the ground on his back. They were behind a large oak tree which blocked them from the view of the house.

"Take it back my love," Draco growled.

Harry looked up at him fearfully. "You are the shyest bloke I know," Harry said meekly.

Draco grinned at him and leaned down planting a heated kiss on his lips. He slowly ran his hands down Harry's arms and slipped a hand under Harry's shirt caressing the soft skin of his stomach. Harry let out a quiet moan and arched his back, pushing against him. Draco smiled into the kiss and trembled as Harry ghosted his hands down his back. Draco pushed into him earning a groan from him. He lifted his head and brought another hand up to run his fingers down his cheek. Both their eyes were filled with desire and they smiled lovingly at each other.

"I love you," Draco whispered.

"I love you too," Harry whispered back. Draco smiled broadly at him and leaned down again continuing where they left off. The gentle kissing was soon taken over by rough passion. They were nearly ready to rip each other's clothes off when a high pitched voice called from the house.

"Daddy! Dinner is ready!" Isabella cried. Draco and Harry stopped mid kiss and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can I take a rain check?" Harry asked quietly.

"Definitely and I plan to use it tonight," Draco replied with a sneaky smirk. Harry grinned at him and nodded in agreement. He pulled Draco's head down to kiss him again.

"Daddy, I said dinner was ready. Oh-" Isabella said in embarrassment as she approached them. "Sorry," she mumbled turning away.

Draco and Harry stood up and after a quick glance that they were both relaxed they laughed and Harry scooped up Isabella who was very red and giggling.

"You are definitely sneaky little miss. We didn't even hear you come up," Harry commented as he gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"Well, it's not like you two were paying much attention to your surroundings," She teased recovering from her embarrassment. Harry and Draco both blushed as they walked into the house. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. They smiled at each other which did not go missed by their only daughter and she just smiled happily at them.

**XXXX**

Dinner had been a tense affair. Scorpius and Teddy weren't talking and Draco had gone back to worrying about his oldest son and exactly what they were going to say to him. Gabe and Isabella ate quicker then usual in order to get out of the dining room faster. They had barely swallowed their last bite before leaving the room quickly to go watch a movie.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at his oldest boys. "Listen boys, your father and I would like to talk to you both after dinner, separately. It seems like there are some things that need to be talked about," Harry said. Teddy and Scorpius glared down at their plates and gave a quick nod to them. Harry glanced over at Draco who was studying the two boys.

Harry set the dishes in the sink and he and Draco followed the boys upstairs. Teddy went into his own room to wait for Harry and Draco to talk to Scorpius first. They followed Scorpius into his room and closed the door. Harry sat down in a chair and looked between Draco and Scorpius thoughtfully. Both of them looked very uncomfortable.

"On second thought, I think Teddy should be in here for this conversation. It'll be easier," Harry commented. He stood up quickly and summoned Teddy from his room. He moped in and took a seat in another chair, far from Scorpius. Harry looked between the two and glanced at Draco who was still looking quite horrified. They sat there for several minutes. Harry wanted Draco to begin, but it wasn't going to happen. He sighed loudly and turned so that he could look at both boys effectively.

"Alright, well I guess I'll start seeing as your father doesn't seem to have words to begin. This conversation is probably coming a bit later than it should have, but better late then never I suppose," Harry began. He looked at all three of them waiting for some acknowledgement that they were listening. Scorpius and Teddy were the same shade of red. Draco was the opposite. He had turned paler than usual. Harry shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Scorpius and Teddy, you are at that age where you are starting to look at girls in a different way and your father and I want you to know that we completely understand and we want to be here for you and help you through it all," Harry continued.

"Oh, dad come on, do we really have to have this conversation?" Teddy interrupted uncomfortably.

Harry stalled for a minute at Teddy calling him 'dad'. He had just started that about two years ago, but it still caused Harry to swell in happiness. He recovered quickly to address the situation at hand.

"Yes of course we do. This is very important. I'm pretty sure you aren't ready to be parents at sixteen," Harry replied.

Scorpius and Teddy rolled their eyes together. "Of course we don't! What makes you think we've even thought about sex and all that?" Scorpius demanded, speaking for the first time since his outburst while they were outside.

Draco looked up finally, "Scorpius, do not talk to Harry that way. It's a valid concern young man," Draco scolded. Scorpius cowered a bit and looked back down at his hands.

"Sorry Harry," Scorpius apologized. He was still reluctant to call him dad after all this time, but Teddy was as well when it came to Draco.

"It's alright Scor. I understand. I never really had this conversation with anyone. My godfather attempted to try and talk to me about it, but it was a bit too early and I wasn't even really thinking about girls when we had the conversation so I know it's a bit uncomfortable. I was not implying that you were thinking about having sex with this girl, but it's a natural thought," Harry explained.

Scorpius turned a deep shade of red and Teddy scoffed angrily. Harry looked between the boys as did Draco.

"Boys, is there something were missing?" Draco questioned. Both boys shrugged, but didn't answer the question. Harry and Draco exchanged looks.

"Alright fine, this obviously isn't working out how we planned so let's just do it this way. Here is a book for you both to read that gives you some basic knowledge and several protective spells. Whatever else is going on with you two, I hope that you figure it out. You are brothers and best friends. There is no reason that you can't work whatever issues there are between each other," Harry told them. He handed them two copies of the same book and then he stood followed by Draco.

"We love you guys very much and no matter what we are here for you. Don't forget that," Draco said. He smiled at them even though they weren't looking up at him. He glanced at Harry again and followed him out of the room. They closed the door behind them and headed back downstairs.

"Daddy! Uncle Ron is here!" Gabe yelled from the sitting room. Harry looked at Draco in surprise and glanced at his watch. It was a bit early for him to be coming by. They walked into the sitting room to see a distracted Ron looking at the twins.

"Hey mate, what's going on?" Harry asked unsurely. He had a feeling that whatever Ron wanted it wasn't good.

"Hey guys. Uh listen, Harry we have a problem and I don't know what to do," Ron said quietly.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks.

"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked nervously. Ron glanced at the twins.

"Gabe, Isabella, why don't you guys go get ready for bed?" Draco asked.

The twins looked between the three and nodded. They left the room quickly and then Ron finally spoke.

"Someone's been kidnapped," Ron responded.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Headmistress McGonagall," Ron said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter in the sequel. Thank you EmmyAngeldust for being my only reviewer. I think I'll wait a bit to post again so that I can hopefully get my other readers back. Since it's the holidays I understand no one reading much, but it better change soon :) I am going to post my newest story. I had a plan for it, but it's going to change a bit. So read it for me please :) Also I would love to have someone with artistic ability to illustrate my chapters. If you or someone you know does that kind of thing send them my way. I would love it! Anyway, review, tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter 2**

"Headmistress McGonagall? How is that even possible?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know. She's getting older and I don't think her reflexes are quite what they used to be. She's gone though and I have no clue what to do," Ron replied.

"But are you sure she was kidnapped I mean we got the letters today so maybe she was just somewhere else in the castle," Harry suggested.

"Harry, those letters are sent out by Filch. The headmaster gets them ready and then on a certain day Filch goes up to the owlery and sends them out," Draco answered absentmindedly.

"How do you know she was kidnapped? Maybe she's left the castle to go on a vacation or something before school starts?" Harry suggested again.

Ron shook his head sadly. "Harry, no one as seen her for a week and when I went to check out her office it was in shambles. It looked like she put up a pretty good fight though so that's something," Ron responded.

"Yeah well she lost apparently. How would anyone get in though? I mean that place is even more protected than it was before the attacks on the school five years ago," Harry said as he began pacing back and forth.

"We both know there are secret ways to get into the school without getting picked up by the wards. That's how they probably got in," Ron explained.

"You're right. Well was there any evidence to suggest their intentions?" Harry asked.

"No, but I have a feeling that we will find out soon enough. I've got a team up there with Seamus figuring out the magical spells that were used and we are hoping to find a magical signature," Ron said.

"Wait, did you ask any of the portraits if they saw what happened?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, but they saw nothing. They were all pulled away to another portrait by a disturbance. Even Dumbledore was gone from his portrait. Whoever took her set it up perfectly so that there would be no witnesses. This is what scares me the most, we are going to have all our kids there in a matter of days and I mean this is McGonagall. She's tough as nails," Ron replied.

"Alright, this is what you need to do. First of all you need to get Fred and George in there to show you where all the hidden entrances are to Hogwarts. I know of seven, but it's been years since I've used them and I only used them a few times. Your brothers will know exactly where they are. Draco you are going to need to call an emergency staff meeting to discuss the situation. You are the Headmaster for the time being," Harry directed. He looked over at Draco who looked overwhelmed at the thought of being the Headmaster. Draco looked up at Harry's concerned look and nodded slowly. He gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to Ron.

"Okay, I can do that. I will get in touch with Fred and George immediately and get them over to Hogwarts. Let me know if you have any other ideas and I'll keep you both posted on the situation. Thanks Harry, you've helped me out a lot. What would I do without you?" Ron joked gratefully. Harry smirked at him and sent him on his way. He turned to Draco and wrapped his arms around him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

Draco returned the embrace and buried his head in his shoulder. "Harry, this isn't how I wanted to be Headmaster. What am I going to do? McGonagall is the strongest woman I know and she was taken. The Headmistress of the school was kidnapped! What if that's what's going to happen to me?" Draco said fearfully.

"Headmistress McGonagall was kidnapped?" Teddy said from the doorway. Harry and Draco turned to look at him. Scorpius peeked out from behind his shoulder looking worried.

"Yes. Someone got into Hogwarts and took her. Ron has a team looking into it and we are going to get it straightened out before school starts, if we start school that is," Harry answered.

"Wait, dad, doesn't that mean your Headmaster now?" Scorpius asked fearfully as he slipped past Teddy and approached his father.

Draco nodded mimicking his son's fear.

"But what if they are going after Headmasters and they take you too?" Scorpius demanded. He searched his dad's face for anything that would calm his fears. He turned to Harry who looked just as concerned.

"We don't know if that's what their intentions are. You know I'll keep your dad safe Scorpius. He can protect himself and we'll just have to keep him super close. Don't worry," Harry tried to comfort.

Scorpius looked at him angrily. "You'll keep him safe?! You can't even control your magic enough to keep yourself safe! How do you think you'll be able to protect my dad?! He's got a better chance of me protecting him than you!" Scorpius yelled at him.

Harry staggered back and looked completely shocked at Scorpius's outburst. Teddy glared at Scorpius readying his wand to hex him for his words. Draco stared at his son open mouthed. He recovered quickly and narrowed his gaze.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, how dare you say something like that to Harry? You have no right. What has gotten into you?" Draco scolded angrily.

Scorpius glared at his father. "Well, it's true dad! Just because you've turned a blind eye to his erratic magic doesn't mean I have! He's dangerous! I'm surprised that any of us are even still standing with the way his magic is screwed up!" Scorpius yelled back.

Harry stared at Scorpius feeling tears at the corner of his eyes. "I would never hurt any of you," Harry whispered.

"Maybe not intentionally, but you can't control your magic so how would you control who you hurt?" Scorpius muttered darkly.

"Scorpius, we have lived with Harry for five years and I can't remember a time when I have ever felt threatened by his magic. How can you be so hurtful?" Teddy asked angrily.

Scorpius glared at him. "Put that wand down Teddy. You know I'll hex you right back and it won't be friendly. Harry has had five years to get his magic straightened out, but he hasn't done it. It is a ticking time bomb," Scorpius seethed.

Harry narrowed his gaze at Scorpius letting a few tears fall from his eyes. "Don't you think I've tried?! I have tried to get my magic under control, but I can't figure out what's happened to me! I thought you understood that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, well when it comes to the safety of my father and my brothers and sister, I really can't rely on you," Scorpius said returning Harry's narrowed gaze.

Harry stared at him in shock again. He shook his head and strode from the room, tears streaming down his face. Scorpius turned away and glared at the wall not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Go to your room," Draco ordered through clenched teeth.

Scorpius looked up and glared at him. "But dad I wanted to go to the party!" He protested.

"If you think for one second that I am going to allow you to go to a party when you have just been so disrespectful to Harry, you've got another thing coming. You get your arse up to your room, now!" Draco ordered. Scorpius glared at him and whipped around shoving past Teddy and stomping up the stairs, slamming the door to his room. Draco closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Are you still planning on going to this party?" He asked Teddy without opening his eyes.

"I'd love to, but I think it would just make things worse. I'll just stay here and work on the play set. Go talk to dad and calm him down," Teddy suggested. Draco nodded and walked past him and up the stairs. Teddy shook his head angrily and went outside to work on the play set.

**XXXX**

Draco walked up to the third floor and knocked on their bedroom door. There was no response from inside. He opened the door and stepped inside. He glanced around the room that he and Harry had shared for the past five years. Harry was not in the room nor was he in the bathroom. Draco felt his stomach pummel as he looked around the room. He noticed the wardrobe doors open and he glanced inside noticing that a suitcase was missing and several items of Harry's clothing. He slammed the wardrobe doors angrily and stormed out of the room. He slammed the bedroom door and quickly walked to Scorpius's room. He pounded on the door. Scorpius whipped the door open and glared at his father.

"What do you want?" Scorpius seethed.

"I hope you're happy son. You've successfully ran Harry out of his own home," Draco said through clenched teeth. He turned to leave his room.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius demanded.

Draco stopped and turned to his son. His bitter expression fell slightly and the hurt and worry took over. "He left Scorpius. The things you said to him, they cut him to the core. He left because he believes he's endangering us all by being here. You have no idea how much you hurt him. He loves you as if you were his own son," Draco replied.

Scorpius hung his head and tears starting spilling from his eyes. "Dad, I'm so sorry!!! I didn't mean it, any of it. I'm just scared dad! I don't want anything to happen to you! I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me!" He cried through his tears.

Draco reached out to his son and took him into his arms like he were his 10 year old self again. "It's okay. I understand. I know where he went anyway so please don't worry too much. Let's go and talk to him. Let's get him home, if that's what you want," Draco said through his son's sobs.

"Of course it is! What is wrong with me? I have no idea why I've been a git today. Dad, this can't be normal for someone my age to act like a petulant child," Scorpius cried. He moved from Draco's embrace and threw himself on his bed.

Draco stared at him for a moment unsure of what to do. He waved his hand closing the door and silencing it as well. He sat down next to Scorpius and took a deep breath. "Let's start with you being scared. What are you scared about?" Draco began.

Scorpius turned his head to look at him, but didn't speak right away. He looked deep in thought as he sorted through exactly what scared him. "There are a couple of things I suppose. First of all, it worries me immensely that you are going to be Headmaster right now with McGonagall kidnapped and everything I can't help, but think that they might be targeting headmasters even if no one else has been kidnapped. Doesn't that scare you? And I'm scared about this year. Teddy and I are really going to be on opposite ends of practically everything and we both like the same girl and it's already causing problems and we haven't even started school! Then there's the whole thing about being sixteen and everything. Dad, I'm almost of age! I'm not ready for that! I'm not ready for the real world!" He cried. He began sobbing even more burying his face in his pillow.

Draco looked at him a bit overwhelmed once again. He reached out and patted him soothingly on the back. Next thing he knew Scorpius was up and all his sixteen year old self was in Draco's arms and lap like he was just a small child again. Draco felt his heart constrict for him and he pulled him closer letting him cry his eyes out before he spoke. Scorpius cried and cried for several minutes. Finally his crying slowed down enough that Draco felt it was safe to talk.

"Scor, listen to me, worrying about me is not going to do either of us any good. I will be fine. We will get this figured out and until then I will be staying here. Maybe we will postpone school starting until we get this straightened out. As far as you and Teddy go, just see what happens when it comes to school. You've been in opposite houses since you started at Hogwarts and it hasn't gotten in the way yet. Just because you're captains and prefects this year doesn't mean that you can't be the best of friends and brothers. This thing with this girl that you both like, is she worth getting in the way of your friendship? My guess is that she's not. You should talk to Teddy about her and get things out there and maybe you two can get past this. I don't like seeing you two be angry with each other. It's not worth it. And son there is no reason to be scared about coming of age. Things aren't like how they were with your grandfather and me. I am not going to force you to move out and get a job as soon as you're done with Hogwarts. You will have time to decide what you really want to do and not something that I make you do. Besides you've still have two more years at Hogwarts. There is plenty of time to decide what to do after," Draco said.

"You're right dad. I am just worried about the future and I shouldn't be. Things will happen how they are supposed to happen. Thank you for listening. I feel tons better already. I should go sort this out with Teddy, but I want Harry home first. I need to apologize to him. Where is he?" Scorpius asked.

"He's probably at one of two places, Hermione's or Ron's. More than likely he's at Hermione's so let's floo call over and see if he's there," Draco suggested.

Scorpius nodded. He stood and walked over to the fireplace in his room kneeling down he threw in some floo powder. He called out Hermione's place and waited.

"Hi Scorpius!" Aries cried when he noticed him in the fireplace.

"Hey Aries, are you the floo monitor? You always seem to be by the floo when anyone calls over to your place," Scorpius teased.

"No, I just always happen to be in this room when someone calls over. This is where mum keeps all the good books. What did you need?" Aries asked.

"Uh, is Harry there?" He asked suddenly nervous.

"Uncle Harry? No he hasn't been here for a couple of days now. Is he lost?" Aries asked in confusion.

Scorpius glanced back at his dad who merely shrugged. "No, I just thought he might have come by to see your mum. Well, thanks anyway, I'll let you get back to your reading. See you later!" Scorpius replied masking his nervousness.

"Hmm, okay well if I see him I will let him know that you're looking for him. Bye Scorpius!" Aries said breaking the connection.

Scorpius sat back and turned to his father. "Shall we call over to Ron's?" He asked. Draco nodded.

He threw in some floo powder and waited for someone to answer at Ron's. Luna appeared from the kitchen and knelt in front of the fireplace. "Scorpius, hello. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Has Harry been there today?" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen him for awhile. Is something wrong?" She asked sounding a bit frightened.

"No, he just didn't tell anyone where he went. Okay, well if you see him let him know that I'm looking for him. Bye Luna," Scorpius replied.

Scorpius sat back and turned to Draco. He looked worried and stood to look out the window thinking about where he could be. He glanced down into the yard and watched Teddy put the final touches on the play set.

"Dad, you don't think he'd go to Hogwarts do you?" Scorpius asked.

Draco turned from the window to look at him. "He just might have," he muttered. He walked out of Scorpius's room and downstairs. He stepped out into the backyard walking past Teddy who looked up in confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked in slight alarm.

"Harry left. Boys watch the twins while I'm gone. No fighting and behave. I'll be right back," Draco replied. He turned on the spot and apparated away.

Scorpius ran from the house towards the spot where Draco had just left. He turned to look at Teddy his eyes downcast.

"Teddy, I don't want to fight with you. I don't want our friendship to be messed up because we are on opposing sides at school. I especially don't want Jade to come between us. You're my best friend and my brother. I'm sorry that I've been a git recently. Can you forgive me?" Scorpius asked.

Teddy stared at him for a moment shocked. "Thanks, Scor. I, uh… yes I can forgive you. I don't want things to get weird either. Let's talk when something is bothering us. We should know from Dad and Draco that keeping things bottled up doesn't help a situation," Teddy attempted to joke.

Scorpius chuckled. He walked over to Teddy and patted him on the back. Teddy smiled back. They walked back into the house to see their little brother and sister standing in the kitchen looking afraid.

"What is it guys?" Teddy asked looking concerned.

"Why was everyone yelling? Where are daddy and papa?" Isabella asked quietly.

"Oh, we were just having a minor disagreement. Dad and Harry just went out for a bit. They'll be back soon. Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Scorpius responded with a smile.

Gabe and Isabella exchanged looks knowing that there was far more to the situation then what their brother was telling them. "Well, no one tucked us in or read us our bedtime story. So until that's done we can't go to bed," Gabe responded crossing his arms.

"Teddy and I will tuck you guys in and read you _two_ bedtime stories. When they get home we'll send them in to kiss you both good night, deal?" Scorpius offered.

Gabe and Isabella exchanged looks again and nodded in agreement. They allowed their older brothers to scoop them up and carry them upstairs to their room. The older boys exchanged worried looks which did not go missed by the twins.

**XXXX**

Draco landed just outside the gates of Hogwarts and quickly disillusioned himself as he ran across the grounds. His stomach was clenching in worry. He stopped outside the castle doors and looked around before going inside. He saw nothing to catch his eye and entered into the castle. He quickly closed the doors behind him making sure that they locked. He listened closely to the darkened and eerie castle. He heard a loud banging sound like a spell backfiring coming from the Great Hall. He ran up to the doors and pushed them open a bit peeking into the room.

Draco's eyes widened as he took in the state of the room. Harry stood in the middle of the room with several objects flying around him. His magic was emanating from his body in brilliant flashes. Items that were obviously conjured such as chairs, tables, large rocks, knives, swords, and anything in between were flying around the room. The objects seemed to fly dangerously close to Harry, but never hit him. He watched as Harry turned slowly around swirling the items faster and faster around him. His eyes glowed a bright green which sent chills down Draco's spine. He watched in horror as his eyes fixed on him. Suddenly every item that was floating around the room stopped and stood stationary in the air. Draco gulped and for the first time in their relationship he was afraid of Harry. Completely and totally terrified of him. Harry's eyes registered who was standing in the doorway and slowly his eyes returned to their normal shade. The items that were floating around him suddenly disappeared. He bit his lip as tears came to his eyes. He stared at Draco for a moment and then collapsed in a fit of sobs.

Draco stood stock still watching him. He couldn't move. He wanted to run across the room and comfort his lover, but he couldn't get his legs to move. He watched Harry's form shake uncontrollably and finally it was enough to get his body moving. He walked across the room at what felt like a snails pace only it was actually a brisk pace. He knelt before Harry and reached out tentatively to rest his hand on his back. He watched as Harry's shaking calmed and his breathing slowed down. After several minutes Harry looked up at him.

"I'm dangerous. Scorpius is right," He whispered hoarsely.

"No Harry, you're not dangerous. You stopped when you saw me. It's okay," Draco said with a shaky voice.

Harry looked up at him looking distraught. He scooted away from him. Draco looked at him in alarm. "I scare you. Oh gods I scare you!" He cried. More tears started to fall and his body began shaking again, more violent than before.

Draco shook his head furiously tears falling from his eyes as well. "No Harry. I'm not scared. Not about your magic anyway. I'm scared for you," Draco tried to assure.

"No! I know you Draco! You're afraid of me! I can see it in your eyes! Don't patronize me!" He exclaimed scooting farther away from him.

Draco stared at him fearfully. He was right. Harry could see right through him. "Alright! I am scared of you! I'm scared of what I just saw! What happened to you Harry?! What did he do to you?!" Draco yelled.

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me. Draco this is what happens every time I try to get a handle on my magic. You should see the basement at Grimmauld. It's nothing compared to this room. I don't trust myself to keep the kids or you safe. I can't go home," Harry said quietly.

Draco stood up angrily and stalked over to him. He gripped Harry's shoulders tightly. "You stopped yourself Harry. As soon as you saw me, you stopped. You have some control. You have to come home. It's where you belong. We need you there. I need you," Draco pleaded with him.

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, I can't it's not safe. I'm a ticking time bomb just like Scorpius said. I need to stay away," Harry replied quietly.

Draco looked at him furiously and shoved him. "NO! You will not stay away! I will not allow you to stay away from where you belong! You are my life Harry! I've told you that so many times! Without you, it's nothing. I'm nothing," Draco begged.

"But what if something happens? I will never forgive myself," Harry said quietly.

"I won't let anything happen. Trust me love," Draco said.

Harry nodded slowly. Draco smiled at him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He kissed his head several times.

"Don't ever leave like that again. What would I do without you?" Draco muttered into his hair.

"You're life would be dull," Harry joked quietly.

"Amongst other things. Let's go home," Draco responded. He stood up pulling Harry along with him. He cupped his face and looked at him searching his green eyes. He leaned down and kissed him gently. "We will find out what's going on and we will get you back. I promise you that," Draco whispered when he leaned back to look into his eyes again. He rubbed his thumb along his jaw and smiled at him.

Harry nodded and allowed Draco to pull him towards the door. Draco kept his arm around them as they walked back to his office to floo home. When they got home they immediately went straight to the twin's room. Draco opened the door slowly and stepped to the side so Harry could step in. "If you won't stay for me, stay for them," He whispered. Harry glared at him a moment.

"You are plenty to keep me here. The twins and the boys are the icing on the cake. Without you, we would be nothing. Isn't that what you said?" Harry whispered back.

Draco chuckled a bit and nodded his head. Harry slipped into the room and walked over to Gabe's bed first. He leaned down and kissed his head pulling the covers tighter around him. He smiled down at him and turned to Isabella's bed. He leaned down and kissed her head as well, a bit longer. She stirred and slowly opened her pale green eyes. Harry stood back and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Daddy, you're home," She whispered.

"Yes I am, sorry love. I missed our bedtime story," He whispered back smoothing back her hair.

"It's okay daddy. Teddy tried to read it, but he couldn't quite get the voices. Don't let it happen again though. I hope you're okay. I love you," She whispered sleepily.

Harry smiled and felt tears coming back into his eyes as he bent down and kissed her head again. "I love you too honey, good night," He said before he turned and left the room. Draco wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Isabella has spoken, you better listen," Draco teased. Harry nodded sleepily. They made their way up the stairs and headed towards their bedroom. Both Teddy and Scorpius's doors flew open at the same time. Scorpius launched himself at Harry hugging him hard.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please don't leave. You need to stay with us. I'm so sorry," Scorpius begged. Harry returned the hug.

"I know. I understand. I'm not going to leave again," Harry replied.

Scorpius stepped back wiping his eyes. He nodded and reached out to hug Draco. Teddy stepped in and hugged Harry as well.

"Did you two work things out?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, we did. We're good now," Teddy replied.

Harry nodded and turned towards his and Draco's room. "Good night boys and thanks for getting the twins to bed," He said.

They nodded and bid them good night. Draco followed Harry into their room. Harry was already stripping down and getting into bed. Draco followed suit and slid in next to him immediately wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close. He kissed the top of his head and began running his fingers through Harry's hair. Within minutes he was asleep, breathing softly. Draco looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes in a silent prayer.

"Merlin help him," He whispered.

**A/N: Side note, I chose papa for the twins to call Draco, apparently that's dad in French so i thought it was suiting. If any of you can think of something better let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright here is the newest chapter. I'm hoping that my readers from the prequel will start coming around again. I've seen some come back so I'm hoping more will too. I just want to remind you that I love you all and I appreciate your support and reviews. Keep that in mind as you read this chapter because I'm pretty sure some of you aren't going to be too happy with me when you get to the end, but remember two things, I love you all and that it's all essential to the story. Please Review and let me know your thoughts :)**

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling rested, but alone. He sat up looking around the room noticing that there was a slight amount of steam coming from the bathroom. He grinned and sank into the blankets closing his eyes to feign sleep. He heard the water shut off and he quickly covered his head with the blankets leaving a small opening where he could look out and spy on Draco as he left the bathroom. Right on cue the bathroom door opened with a waft of steam coming out as a very naked, glistening blond haired man walked out of the bathroom. Harry's breath caught as he watched Draco walk over to his wardrobe. Harry slid just enough so that he could continue watching him. Water droplets slid down his back and down the curve of his arse instantly arousing Harry. He let out an unconscious moan which froze Draco in place. Harry froze as well and watched as Draco slowly turned around to look at his wide eyed lover.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked turning to face Harry.

Harry bit his lip and took in the sight that could only be Draco. "You have no idea," he whispered licking his lips unconsciously.

Draco grinned and sauntered over to the bed standing extremely close to Harry's face distracting him by the glistening cock before him. Harry gulped not taking his eyes off of it. Draco chuckled which only made it harder for Harry to focus. With lightening speed Harry threw his arms out gripping Draco's hips pulling his cock to his waiting mouth. He took him in before Draco even realized what was happening. Draco groaned loudly at the heat of Harry's mouth engulfing him. He reached out to grip one of the posts of their bed as Harry expertly sucked and licked and pulled him. It didn't take long before he began pulsing and came into Harry's mouth, who like a trooper swallowed every last drop. Harry pulled back with a pop and grinned happily up at him.

"Mmm… fruity," Harry whispered licking his lips.

Draco laughed and threw the covers off of him. "Now I need a whole new shower," He commented.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked seductively.

"Daddy! Papa! Gabe is being mean!" Isabella called through the door while banging loudly on it.

Harry and Draco both sighed. Draco bent over and kissed him gently on the lips giving him an apologetic look. Harry gave him a small smile and slipped out of bed heading for the bathroom. Draco slipped on his robe and opened the door to see his fully awake and irate daughter standing there looking up at him expectantly.

"Isabella, it's barely eight and you and your brother are already having problems?" Draco asked.

"Well, papa, he won't let me watch the Discovery Channel. He'd rather watch his stupid cartoons then learn," Isabella huffed angrily.

Draco laughed. "Honey, it's okay to watch cartoons once in awhile. You can't always be learning. It can get really rather annoying. Just look at your Aunt Hermione. She obsessed about learning and nearly drove Daddy and Uncle Ron to insanity. Take a break from learning and watch some cartoons," Draco said.

"But Papa he is watching a stupid show. He won't let me change the channel to watch the cartoons I like," Isabella protested.

"Alright, let's do it this way. You let him finish the show he's watching and then you can change to yours and take turns watching the cartoons you like. Can you do that?" Draco asked giving her a hopeful smile.

Isabella worked her lip as she debated over that. She sighed loudly and nodded. "I suppose I can compromise, but if he doesn't listen I'm coming back to make you talk to him. Oh and Kreacher says breakfast is ready. Oh and how is Daddy today?" Isabella said.

Draco smiled. "He is doing fine. We'll be down in a bit. Just tell Gabe that I told you that, that's what you two need to do. If he argues, send him my way," He said. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and skipped down the hallway and down the stairs.

Draco closed the door and turned to his wardrobe. He listened to the shower continue to run as he put on a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He walked over to the bathroom door and peeked in. Harry stood in the shower staring off at nothing flexing his wand hand. "Babe, breakfast is ready," Draco called. He watched as Harry merely nodded, not looking in his direction. He sighed and closed the door. He walked out of their bedroom closing the door behind him and walking downstairs. He peeked into the living room to see the twins laughing hysterically at a cartoon they were watching. He knew that wasn't one that Isabella picked out and smiled to himself. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table piling his plate with food. Kreacher walked in looking worried.

"Good morning Kreacher. Everything alright?" Draco asked looking at him in concern.

Kreacher looked at him for a minute before speaking. "Master Draco, I have just been down in the basement," He began.

Draco looked down at his plate frowning. "Oh," Draco muttered.

"Kreacher is worried about Master Harry. The basement is in shambles. Master Draco I am scared for him. I don't understand," Kreacher continued.

"Believe me, I have never been more worried in my life about him, even when he was missing. He hasn't been entirely himself since then. I just wish I knew how to help him," Draco said sadly.

"You need to help him sir. I think you are the only one who can help him," Kreacher responded.

"Don't you think I've tried? I can't figure out how to help him. I don't know what to do. I mean he was standing in the shower staring at nothing. I told him breakfast was ready and he barely acknowledged me. I mean his moods are all over the place. One minute he's himself and the next he's off in his own world. What can I do?" Draco said angrily.

A door closed upstairs and a familiar set of footsteps made their way downstairs ending Kreacher and Draco's conversation. Harry walked into the kitchen bending down and kissing the top of Draco's head and bidding a good morning to Kreacher as well.

"Good morning Master Harry, how are you feeling today?" Kreacher asked kindly.

"Great! Thank you. Breakfast looks great!" Harry complimented. He missed the shared glance between Kreacher and Draco as he dug into his breakfast.

Harry and Draco ate their breakfast in comfortable silence aside from Draco inwardly worrying about the man across from him. After about twenty minutes the kitchen door flew open and a dark haired, silver eyed 5 year old was running in and nearly leaping across the table at Harry.

"Daddy! Are you okay? You're not leaving again are you?" Gabe cried.

Harry wrapped his arms around him kissing the top of his head. "I am fine and no I am not leaving aside from when I go to work," Harry replied.

Gabe nodded happily and sat down next to him putting some food on his plate. Isabella came in after him sitting down next to Draco and putting some food on her own plate. The twins talked animatedly about their trip to Diagon Alley and the funny things they watched that morning. Their conversations were interrupted when the floo flickered open. Draco glanced over and saw Neville's disembodied head floating in the flames.

"Neville, what's going on?" Draco asked. He stood and knelt in front of the fireplace.

"Good morning Draco, Harry, listen, I was wondering if we were going to have a meeting about Headmistress McGonagall," He said.

"Oh, yeah. Call around and have them floo on over here as soon as possible. I'll open up the floo in the library so that we can talk about everything. Let's get everyone here in about a half hour?" Draco suggested.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Neville replied breaking the connection.

Draco sat up and cleared his plate and started heading for the door.

"Love, do you want me to sit in or stay with the twins?" Harry asked.

Draco turned to him looking nervous. "I don't know," he whispered.

Harry stood and walked over to him resting his hands on his shoulders. "If you need me there with you I am more than happy to," Harry offered.

"You know what? No I will do this myself. Stay with the twins. Just send me encouraging thoughts," He replied confidently. Harry nodded and kissed him on the lips. He walked back over to the table and sat down. He gave Draco an encouraging smile before he left the kitchen. Draco smiled back and left the room.

He walked up the stairs and entered into the library. He locked and silenced the door and sat down sorting through exactly what he was going to say. He flicked his wand to the floo opening it. Within minutes the whole staff of Hogwarts was sitting around the library waiting patiently for the meeting to start. Not all of them knew that McGonagall was missing.

Draco stood up from his seat nervously and looked around at everyone. "Good morning everyone and thank you for coming on such short notice. Some of you know already, but for those of you who don't Headmistress McGonagall was kidnapped from Hogwarts about a week ago. We don't know who took her or why, but at this time the Auror Department is working diligently on the case. In her absence I am the headmaster as much as that makes me nervous, but that's just how it is. I wanted to have this meeting today to first and fore most figure out where to go from here. Do we start school in a few days or do we postpone it until we can be sure that the students will be safe?" Draco asked.

The room erupted into gasps and murmurs about the news. "We couldn't possibly have school start on time! If she was kidnapped from Hogwarts there is no way to determine that the students will be kept safe," Professor Sinistra exclaimed.

"Well, the aurors have found where the kidnapper or kidnappers came through and have effectively blocked off the hidden entrances into the school. I think that we should still open the school on time, not to mention keep this news out of the Prophet. We don't want everyone to start freaking out again. I think that we will be just fine if we go about things as normal as possible," Ginny explained.

"Well, why did they take Minerva? What is the point? Is it because she's the headmistress?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I don't think that's it at all. I think their goal was to prove that they could get into the school. Minerva put up quite the fight so I am positive that this kidnapper is really wishing that he hadn't picked her to abduct and that she is alive and giving them hell. I agree with Ginny as well. I think we need to keep to the schedule," Draco replied.

"But if a student gets taken?" Parvati asked.

"We won't let that happen. We will add wards and triple check that the only way into the castle is through the front doors. We can put protective wards over the courtyards so that the students can still go outside, but other than that the only way in and out will be through the front doors. We will also have aurors patrolling regularly," Draco answered.

Everyone looked at each other and most nodded reluctantly. Draco nodded as well.

"Alright, on September 1st I would like all of us at the school at noon. We will check the wards and put up several protective spells, as many as we can think of so that our students will have the utmost amount of protection. Agreed?" Draco asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Draco ended the meeting and bid everyone farewell. He sat down heavily in a chair after they all left and closed his eyes. He could feel a headache building at the back of his head. He stood up slowly closing the floo and walking out of the library. He walked down the hall to the boys' bedrooms. He stopped at Teddy's room and knocked. He received no response and opened the door. Teddy was still sleeping soundly.

"Teddy, time to get up. We need to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. You've got twenty minutes to get ready," Draco called out to him. Teddy groaned, but threw his blankets off of him and sleepily rose from the bed stumbling to the bathroom. Draco closed the door and moved on to Scorpius's room. He knocked and got no response again so he opened the door. Scorpius was sleeping hard as well. "Scorpius, get up son. You've got twenty minutes to get ready to go. Get a move on," Draco called. Scorpius groaned loudly and threw the covers off of himself, but didn't move. "Scorpius, get up," Draco said again. Scorpius scoffed loudly, but stood and mimicked Teddy's earlier movements. Draco closed the door and walked downstairs.

He could hear Harry and the twins laughing loudly from the living room. He walked in and kissed the twins and Harry individually. "Alright you two, go get dressed. We need to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies," Draco said. The twins leapt up and whooped in excitement. They ran from the room racing each other to their room. Draco sat down heavily next to Harry. Harry reached up and began gently massaging his neck. Draco closed his eyes dropping his head to his chest.

"How did the meeting go?" Harry asked.

"Fine. We are going to start school on time this year and keep the news of McGonagall's kidnapping out of the papers. We are meeting at noon on the first day to check the wards and everything. I don't think anyone wants to do it, but we know it's better just to keep things the same," Draco replied.

Harry nodded. He continued to massage Draco's neck. After a few minutes they heard four sets of footsteps coming down the steps. The twins were jumping around excitedly as their brothers looked as if they could go back to bed and sleep the rest of the day. Draco and Harry grinned at them and scooped up the younger two. They walked into the kitchen and to the fireplace. Teddy and Scorpius threw down their floo powder and disappeared in the flames. Harry and Gabe followed and then Isabella and Draco came through last.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and acknowledged Tom the barman as they made their way to the alley way. Draco hit the right bricks and the archway opened up. The twins eyes widened equally as they made their way through the arch.

"Alright, we've got lots to do so let's go. No extra stops until we have gotten everything on your lists. Our last stop will be the Weasley's shops and then lunch, okay?" Harry explained. The kids nodded enthusiastically as they made their way to their first stop.

Draco went into the Apothecary with Teddy and Scorpius while Harry and the twins waited outside. Harry glanced around noticing that the book store formally called Obscurus was remodeled and under the name of Ultionis. He lifted an eyebrow at the store. He started walking towards it, but was stopped by his daughter.

"Daddy, no pit stops. We need to wait right here for papa and Teddy and Scorpius," Isabella reminded him.

Harry turned to Isabella and smiled at her. "I just wanted to go check it out for a moment. See if it's worth going into when we are all done. Why don't you and Gabe go inside and wait with papa. Tell him that I went to go look at it real quick, okay?" Harry asked.

Isabella quirked an eyebrow at him, but nodded reluctantly. She grabbed her brother's hand and they walked into the Apothecary. Harry turned and started walking towards the book store. He felt something drawing him to it. As he approached he noticed several Dark Arts books in the window. He looked at them in interest and walked into the store. It smelled of old books bound in leather. He inhaled deeply and smiled at the familiar scent. He looked around noticing that just about every book in the store was related to the study of the Dark Arts and defense. He smiled happily at all the books. _There could be some great books here for work. _He thought as he advanced further into the store. He walked down the aisles. There was no one else in the store and he began wondering where the shop owner was. He ran his fingers over several of the books feeling a bit overwhelmed at all that were there.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" A silky, deep voice asked. Harry tensed slightly as he turned to look at the person who addressed him. He stared at the younger man before him and felt a tingle within his fingertips as he looked into the man's eyes. He was about Harry's height with dark brown hair and expressive hazel eyes. He was well built and slender. He gave Harry a friendly smile which made Harry's stomach pummel in a way he never expected.

"Um, good morning. I…uh…am just looking around, thank you," Harry replied. He felt sweat building on his brow as he turned away. _What the hell is wrong with me? I should not be acting this way. _He ran a hand over his face to try and calm his nerves. But there was something going on with him; a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Do you have an interest in the Dark Arts?" the man asked. He stepped closer to Harry sending Harry's temperature up a few degrees.

He gulped and looked over to the man. His eyes were mesmerizing and Harry found himself entranced by them. "I…I…" he cleared his throat before continuing. "I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. The subject is very fascinating. You've got some wonderful books here," Harry replied motioning to all the books.

The man smiled at him which sent Harry's insides turning. _Oh gods, what is going on here? _"Well thank you. By the way, my name is Lucas Roberts. I own this place now," the man said extending his hand to Harry. He glanced down at the man's hand and gulped again. He reached out and took it. Suddenly a tingle shot up his arm and he felt different, like his old self again. He stared down at Lucas's hand and back up to the man who was smiling again at him. He didn't let go and glanced as Lucas's hand relaxed in his own and changed the pressure to an almost flirtatious touch. Harry's eyes widened and he immediately let go of his hand and ran a hand through his hair.

Lucas merely smiled at him. "And your name is?" He asked.

"Um, Harry Potter," He replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harry. Would you like to see our newest arrival? It's got a lot of great theories on the Dark Arts. It might be something that you can pull lessons from for your students," Lucas said. He motioned to the front of the store and Harry nodded. Lucas gave him another dazzling smile and turned to walk towards the front of the store. Harry flexed his fingers feeling the familiar sensation of his magic, the way it used to be. He smiled to himself thinking that he was finally gaining the control and familiarity back.

Lucas reached over and pulled a book from a display near the register and handed it over to Harry his hand brushing his own. Harry blushed deeply and looked up at him. He gulped again and then looked back down at the book. He opened it and glanced over the first few chapters. It piqued his interest and he found himself totally engrossed in the book. All the while Lucas watched him. Harry finally looked up and smiled.

"Wow, this has a lot of great stuff in it. Some of these theories I haven't even heard about. How long have you been working in the Dark Arts?" He asked looking up at him in genuine interest.

Lucas smiled as he reached out and took the book from Harry brushing his hand against his once again. Harry felt the jolt go through him and smiled unconsciously. Lucas smirked at him. "Well, I've been studying them for about ten years now I think. I've been looking to open my own book store for awhile and I just happened across the owner of this place in London and he told me he was wanting to sell it so I told him that I'd buy it from him and so I've turned it into this. It's great to have all this knowledge at my fingertips. The Dark Arts are so fascinating as you so eloquently put it," Lucas replied reaching out to touch Harry's arm. Once again he felt the tingle come through him again and pool in his belly.

"Yeah, this is great. I think I've found my new favorite store. Hmm, I'd like to get this book, but I'd like to look around some more if you don't mind," Harry said shyly. Lucas smiled brightly at him and nodded his head. Harry walked away from him taking several deep breaths. _I need to get a hold of myself. I am blushing like a school girl. What is wrong with me? I'm with Draco. I love Draco. He is my life. I'm a father. I can't be doing this, but there is just something about this man. How is it possible that his touch is making me feel like myself again? Stop, Harry, you cannot be thinking about this man like this. _

"Harry, are you alright? You look like your fighting an inner battle or something," Lucas said standing surprisingly close to Harry, so close that he could feel his breath on the back of his neck. Harry turned around and was too close for comfort, but instantly felt a magical charge being transferred to himself. He looked into Lucas eyes searching for an answer to his inner turmoil. Suddenly the front door opened breaking Harry out of his trance. They both turned to see a confused Draco staring back at them. Draco wasn't stupid, he could feel the tension in the room and it made his stomach drop and his heart race. He looked at the proximity of Harry and Lucas and he felt his world begin to crumble slightly.

"Uh, Harry, what's going on?" Draco asked in a shaky voice. He looked between both men searching their expressions for some sign of what was going on. Harry's expression looked guilty where as Lucas's was smug. Draco moved further into the store. Harry stepped back from Lucas and ran a hand through his hair.

"Draco this is Lucas Roberts. He owns this store. We were just discussing some of the books here. They are all on the Dark Arts and defense as well. Isn't it great? I found an awesome book on some Dark Arts theories," Harry said as he walked towards Draco. He set the book he wanted on the counter and Lucas began ringing it up. Draco glanced at Lucas and narrowed his gaze.

"Lucas, I am Draco Malfoy, Harry's _partner_," Draco said emphasizing the word partner.

Lucas lifted his eyebrows at him. "Oh I've heard about you. Nice to meet you. Harry didn't mention you," Lucas replied with a smirk that he quickly turned into a smile when Harry looked up at him.

Draco shot Harry a look and watched as Harry looked into Lucas's eyes in a way that he had only ever seen him look at himself. Draco felt his hand begin to shake in his nervousness. He shoved it into his robe pocket and looked away from the both of them. He felt his nose begin to tingle signaling that tears were about to fall. He shook it off and masked his features with a trademark Malfoy look.

"Well, Harry we need to get going. The kids still need to pick up some more things and I think they are going to be hungry soon. Have a nice day Mr. Roberts," Draco said pulling on Harry's arm towards the door. He sent a glare at Lucas as Harry began following him towards the door.

"Thanks for your help Lucas. Nice to meet you," Harry said almost wistfully.

"Anytime Harry. Please do come back again soon," Lucas replied with a smile and a wink. Harry smiled back and as he turned to leave the store Lucas narrowed his gaze and his kind smile turned into a malicious grin.

As the door closed behind them Harry glanced down at the book and flexed his fingers checking to see if he still had some feeling of his old magic. He was pleased to find that he did. He smiled happily which didn't go missed by Draco who rounded on him.

"What in the hell was going on in there?" He demanded.

Harry looked at him in shock. "Nothing. We were just talking about the Dark Arts. Lucas has a lot of great books in there," Harry replied uncomfortably.

Draco narrowed his gaze at Harry. "What the hell did I walk in on and what the hell is this shit that you two are on a first name basis?" Draco seethed.

Harry glared at him. "You didn't walk in on anything. I was in my own little world and he asked if I was alright. That's all. As far as being on a first name basis, it's just what we felt comfortable in doing. Geez Draco, what is your problem?" Harry asked.

Draco huffed. "Gee I don't know maybe because when I walked in it looked like he was about to kiss you and I don't particularly like the way he was looking at you. You are very taken. Didn't you even think to bring that up?" Draco demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes which only made Draco angrier. "He wasn't going to kiss me and he wasn't looking at me any different than any other person does. As far as bringing up my availability status it wasn't like it was something to bring up. 'Oh so this book has some great theories in it and by the way I'm taken so stop looking at me'. Come on Draco. You are being ridiculous," Harry responded angrily.

"Don't be an asshole Harry! That man was not just thinking about the Dark Arts when he was talking to you. I don't think you were either," Draco said in a biting tone.

Harry looked at Draco in shock. "You can't be serious? Do you honestly think that I was thinking about him the way I think about you?" Harry demanded.

Draco crossed his arms and bit his lip. "Well, Harry you were looking guilty when I came in and I didn't like how you looked at him when you were buying that book," Draco said in a hurt voice.

Harry stared at him and then looked down at his feet. _I'm such a git. Draco can read me like a book. What was I thinking? Oh that's right, I wasn't. _"Draco, I'm sorry. I wasn't-" Harry was interrupted by the kids walking over carrying several packages from the Weasley's shop. Harry looked away from Draco's hurt expression feeling like shit for his thoughts while he was in the book store. Draco also looked away biting his lip trying to keep his emotions in check. Teddy and Scorpius looked between the two picking up instantly on the tension between them.

"Are you guys ready for lunch?" Draco asked putting a smile on his face as he looked at the twins.

"Yes, papa, we are starving," Gabe said rubbing his stomach with his free hand.

"Well, let's go get something to eat then," Harry responded smiling down at them as well. Draco glanced up at him letting the hurt cross his face again and watched as guilt crossed Harry's. Draco felt panic set in, but shook it off to put on a good face for his kids. Teddy and Scorpius looked at each other worriedly as they turned to follow their dad's to a nearby café. No one in the group noticed the very man that was causing the fight between Harry and Draco watching happily from his shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here is the newest chapter. It's shorter than usual, but I was at a good stopping place. Warning: Hope you have a box of tissues near by. Let me know what you think and I will have a request at the bottom of the page in another author's note so make sure you look at it before you send hexes my way. Review please and remember I love you all :)**

**Chapter 4**

The Potter-Malfoy family returned to their home a few hours later. Harry immediately went to the basement while Draco simply watched after him. Neither man spoke to each other during lunch, only to the kids. All four of their kids knew there was something wrong because not only were their parents not talking to each other they didn't even touch each other like they usually do. No smiles, no stolen kiss, no hand holding, no arms behind the other's chair, nothing.

"All right you two put your stuff away and it is time to settle in for a nap. We've been rather busy today so you will definitely need a nap," Draco said to his youngest children. They didn't protest surprisingly. Draco led them upstairs to their rooms tucking them in and turning on their favorite classical music. Draco had barely made it to the door before they were asleep. He smiled fondly at them, but felt his heart constrict at the same time. He closed the door behind him and went back down stairs.

He walked into the sitting room where they had set down all their packages and he started to sort them out for each child. He slipped the twin's stuff into their book bags and set the older boys stuff aside. Then he sat back and stared at nothing for several minutes.

"Dad, um is everything alright?" Scorpius asked as him and Teddy walked into the room and sat down across from him.

Draco looked up tears glistening in his eyes. "Yeah, of course. No problems here," He replied biting his lip.

Scorpius and Teddy exchanged looks and then looked back at him. "Draco, if that's the case then why do you have tears in your eyes and your biting your lip? You only bite your lip when you're uncomfortable or something is wrong. What is going on?" Teddy demanded.

Draco sighed loudly. "Boys, it's just something between me and Harry. Simple as that. Some things happened in Diagon Alley that we argued about. That's all. I sorted your stuff so you should probably take it upstairs and put it in your trunks before it gets all mixed up again," Draco said stopping their line of questioning.

"Dad, really, this is ridiculous. You know you can talk to us," Scorpius said

"I know that, but it's kind of hard to talk about something when I don't even know what exactly happened or what is happening. I never expected something like this," Draco said in a far off voice.

"What is going on?!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I don't know damnit! I don't know what else you want me to say! When I know I'll be sure to tell you both, alright? Now go do what I asked," Draco yelled back standing up angrily.

Scorpius stood up angrily and scooped up his things storming from the room. Teddy hung back and looked at Draco in concern. He had sat down again, his head resting in his hands tears visibly streaming down his face. Teddy sat down next to him and tentatively patted his back.

"I don't even know what is going on in his head anymore. He has his moments when he's off somewhere in his mind that I can't get to. Then today, this man that he has never met in his life makes him look so happy and I can't help, but worry about what is going on in his mind again. Is he going to leave me? Is this man going to take him away from me? I've lost him once before, I can't go through that again, but then I ask myself, would he be happier?" Draco questioned talking aloud through his thoughts.

"I know he loves you and I know it's not just you that he's distanced himself from. The twins are too young to notice, but ever since he returned he's gradually distanced himself from everyone around him. He doesn't spend nearly the time that he used to with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron nor does he spend time with me. Something is going on with him and I think it's deeper than just his magic being messed up," Teddy explained.

"But why? Have I not been a good partner for him? Have I not supported him through all the shit he's been through since he came back? Haven't his friends and kids been enough to keep him going? I don't understand any of this," Draco questioned.

"Those questions aren't ones I can answer; only Dad can. I suggest you talk to him about your fears. You may find that they are all in your head anyway and that you are worrying about nothing," Teddy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Well enough about me, you seemed a bit distant today too. Seeing as I wasn't conversing with Harry I was able to study the rest of you a bit more. What's going on?" Draco asked.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders looking away. Draco waited for him to sort through his thoughts. "Well, have you ever looked at someone and had it just hit you that there was more there then you ever thought possible?" He asked.

Draco laughed sardonically at his question. "Yes, I have."

Teddy blushed. "Of course you have. Sorry not the right way to frame the question," Draco waved off his apology before he continued. "Well, anyway, today while we were in Diagon Alley I just looked at someone and saw them in an entirely different light then I've ever looked at them and it made me feel differently about them. I don't know, it was just strange," Teddy continued still blushing.

"That totally clears up all the questions I have," Draco teased.

"I know it's pretty vague. I'm just embarrassed to say who it was. It might be weird. No not might, it will be weird," Teddy said giving him a small smile.

"Is it this Jade person? I thought you and Scorpius figured this out already?" Draco asked.

Teddy laughed. "No, it is definitely not Jade."

"Well then who was it?" Draco asked his interest piqued.

"Hey Teddy, you want to go flying with me?" Scorpius asked sticking his head in the room.

Teddy's face brightened. "Yeah, definitely. Um, can we talk about this more later Draco?" He asked.

Draco nodded in confusion and watched Teddy get up and walk towards Scorpius taking his broom from him. Scorpius smiled at Teddy happily as they exited the room. A thought popped into Draco's head causing him to look after them in shock, but he quickly shook it off as the thoughts of talking to Harry came back causing his stomach to clench in panic.

He walked out of the sitting room and unlocked the door easily to the basement. He descended down the stairs after locking the door behind him. He had never gone down there since living with Harry. When he was about halfway down he started seeing the state of the room. Chunks of wall had broken apart and laid strewn about the room. There were deep gash marks in the wall. Several random objects, likely conjured were strewn about the room as well. Some looked like they were in the middle of being transfigured and looked vaguely like what they once were and what they should be. When he got to the bottom step Harry's back was to him and in a pile next to him were several transfigured teacups.

As if sensing that someone was in the room with him, Harry turned around to face Draco. At first he looked angry, then ashamed, and then all that he looked was indifferent.

"Hey, uh, those tea cups look great, better than these ones," Draco started as he walked further into the room.

"Yeah, well I've gotten a bit more control over my magic since I worked on those," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, well that's great. When did that happen?" Draco asked. He walked in further and conjured a chair to sit next to Harry.

Harry blushed. "Today actually," He answered.

Draco lifted an eyebrow masking the pain that shot straight through his heart. "Because we went to Diagon Alley? Who would have thought that going there would help? We should have done that a long time ago," Draco said not wanting to say what he really wanted to say in regards to Lucas.

"Well, I noticed it at the bookstore actually. When Lucas introduced himself," Harry said in a small voice.

Draco absently gripped one of the armrests with his hand, his knuckles turning white. "Oh, well is it because you were amongst a bunch of Dark Arts books or something?"

"Um, no. Well it might be, but it was when I shook hands with him," Harry muttered.

Draco felt his throat constrict. "I see," he said quietly.

"Look, Dray, it's not really that big of a deal I mean it just felt great that I was getting my magic back and that it stayed with me even after I left. I don't know maybe Lucas can help me get it back. It's not like anyone else has been able to help me get it back," Harry commented.

Draco shot his head up and narrowed his gaze at Harry who looked as if he wanted to kick his own ass. "So you're saying that I have done _nothing _to help you get your magic back?" He demanded.

"No, you've supported me and all, but I need more than that. I haven't felt this alive, more like myself, since I met him today," Harry answered back.

Draco stared at him feeling as if he's perfect world had just been pulled out from underneath him. "So I'm not enough for you anymore? This life that we've built together isn't enough for you?! Have I not made you feel alive?!" He yelled tears stinging his eyes.

"No! That is not even what I'm saying! You are enough for me! This life that we've built together, our kids, that's enough for me! And yes you make me feel alive, but not like he can," Harry yelled back.

Draco closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "So what you're saying is that I don't make you feel alive the way you want to?" He said his voice breaking.

Harry huffed angrily running a hand through his hair. "Draco it is complicated! This is totally new for me, well in the sense that I haven't felt this magically charge for five years now!"

"Have you even thought that maybe this is someone who's out to get you?" Draco questioned.

Harry laughed. "Please Draco, that's ridiculous. Lucas is not out to get me. Really? I haven't been out of the auror mind set for that long. I'd think I'd know if someone was out to get me."

"Well I find it quite convenient that he would have a book store that appeals to you especially and it's quite interesting that you start getting your magic back as soon as you go into that store and get around him. He could easily hoodwink you into believing in him by giving you traces of your magic back," Draco pointed out angrily.

"You're just jealous because he is able to do something for me that you can't! You just want to think the worse of him because he might have an interest in me!" Harry cried.

"What?! You honestly think that I am jealous of that miscreant?! Please! And the only interest he would have in you is because you are Harry Potter! You are the one that all the evil in this world is drawn to because you defeated Voldemort! This guy is bad news! He does not have your best interests at heart!" Draco yelled.

"Oh so you're saying that no one besides you could possibly have interests in me as a person?! I'll have you know that he didn't even say the typical 'you're Harry Potter, thee Harry Potter' that I still get whenever I meet someone new. He knew you, not me! What does that say about you? Do you have my best interests at heart?" Harry exclaimed.

Draco was shaking with anger. "Of course I have your best interests at heart! I love you more than anything! You are my life! I have always held your best interests at heart since we got together! Don't you dare question the place you hold in my heart," Draco seethed.

"You want to control me! That's how it's always been with you! Maybe that's why my magic is so screwed up because of your control over me!" Harry screamed.

Draco felt like he had just been sucker punched. He stared at Harry who was breathing heavily, his anger emanating out of every pore on his body. The intense magic of the room was a heavy weight against them both, pressing down on them. "Is that what you really believe?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know what to believe in anymore! All I know is that Lucas helped me get some of my magic back and if he can help me get the rest back then I'm going to spend as much time around him as I can in order to get it back!" Harry said in a heated voice.

Draco sagged in defeat, tears streaming down his face again. "You're leaving me aren't you?"

Harry stared at him. He looked away, his own tears coming on strong. "Maybe it's for the best, just for a bit," He whispered.

Draco looked up at him searching frantically for any indecision in his eyes. It was hitting him hard. He felt his temperature rise suddenly feeling very hot. His hands began shaking; his mind was racing. His stomach felt like he had a burning hot poker shoved into it and his heart began pounding. He was being consumed by panic. "I don't want you to leave," He managed to squeak out his voice shaking.

"I think I'm going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a bit. Sort through some things. I can't be around you right now," Harry whispered. He looked at Draco's shaking form and walked away. Draco didn't watch him go. He stared at the floor and then he felt his anger rise. He screamed loudly and picked up several of the teacups throwing them across the room. He began kicking over piles of transfigured items and picking more up and launching them across the room. Harry had stopped on the steps his heart constricting. He listened to Draco's pain and turned back around going back down the steps. He stopped on the bottom step.

"Draco! Stop!" He yelled.

Draco was breathing heavily, his face a deep crimson. The magic in the room had spiked greatly at his outburst. He turned to face Harry his eyes a molten silver. Harry stepped back against the wall looking at the man that deep down he loved more than anything. "Get out," Draco sneered.

"Dray, I-" Harry began.

"I said GET OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Harry jumped and started scrambling up the stairs. Before he got to the top step he heard Draco sag to the floor sobbing. He felt his heart constrict wanting to go back and make it all better, but he didn't. He walked through the door shutting it behind him. As tears streamed down his face he quickly went upstairs and immediately went to the twins' room. They were still in a deep sleep. He kissed them both gently on the head whispering 'I love you' to them before he exited their room again. He avoided his and Draco's room and glanced into both Teddy and Scorpius's room seeing them not there. He went back downstairs and out the door. He walked past where Scorpius and Teddy were flying. They looked down and saw him walking towards the apparition point. They touched down to watch him. Before he apparated he turned to both of them. He gave them a small wave, tears streaming down his face and whispered 'I love you both' to them and apparated on the spot.

They stared at the spot that he had just been and then looked at each other and then back at the house. "He left for real this time," Scorpius whispered.

"Do you think he did?" Teddy asked is disbelief.

Scorpius nodded and took off for the house Teddy close behind. They ran into the house and straight for the basement knowing that's where Harry had been before. They yanked the unlocked door open and thundered down the steps. They gazed around the room in shock at the shambles that it was in. Draco sat in the center rocking back and forth, crying.

"He really did," Teddy whispered.

**A/N: Okay so before you send the hexes I will remind you again that I love you all and that this is imperative to the story. With that said here is my question, it has been requested that Teddy and Scorpius find that they like each other as more than just friends. I am not opposed to this request, but I'd like to pose it to you all and get your opinion, so tell me your thoughts....**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter for this story. I appreciate all the reviews so thank you all so much. I'm hoping that this chapter will make some of you a bit happier. It's heading in a bit of a different direction then I originally planned, but I think it'll be better. Also, from last week's post my question posed of a Teddy/Scorpius pairing, I've decided to not go that route, however I will write a one shot later on for that pairing and I'll let you all know when I do that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. You shouldn't need too much kleenex anyway. Review please!**

**Chapter 5**

Teddy and Scorpius knelt before Draco wrapping their arms around him. He sobbed uncontrollably, his whole body shuddering in despair. Scorpius looked up at Teddy tears filling their eyes to the brim.

"Daddy! Papa!" Isabella called from the top of the stairs. Teddy stood up quickly exchanging looks with Scorpius.

"Call Grandma," Scorpius said before Teddy ran up the stairs. He cast a quick silencing charm on Draco and Scorpius until Isabella was out of earshot.

Teddy scooped his little sister up effectively shielding his tear stained face. She squealed in delight as he carried her back upstairs to her room.

"Now Isabella, you need to be super quiet since Gabe is still asleep. Don't come out yet," Teddy said as he set her back on her bed.

"I heard crying downstairs. Did Daddy and Papa have a fight? Where is Daddy?" She asked quietly.

"Isabella, it is very important that you stay in here and quiet. Yes they had a fight, but everything is going to be okay. Just relax and wait until Gabe wakes up, okay?" Teddy urged.

"But Teddy, I want to know where Daddy is and why he made Papa cry and why he was crying when he came in here," Isabella demanded.

Teddy sighed and glanced out the door and then back at her. "It's grown-up stuff okay. Dad and Draco are just going through a tough time right now. Sometimes when people love each other so much and they fight, they cry. Dad will be home soon, just be patient okay?" Teddy explained nearly begging at the end.

Isabella bit her lip looking very much like both her fathers. "Alright, but I am not happy about this and I want to see Papa when he feels a bit better," She decided. She grabbed a book off her nightstand and opened it lighting a candle nearby so she could read. Teddy smiled and kissed her gently on the head before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and flew down into the kitchen. He threw in some floo powder and called out for Malfoy Manor.

"Hello Master Teddy, what can I do for you?" Teeny the house elf asked.

"Teeny, I need to speak with Mistress Narcissa and Mistress Andromeda. It is very important!" Teddy said frantically.

Teeny nodded and disappeared. Within seconds both Black sisters were sweeping into the room and kneeling in front of the fireplace looking concerned.

"Teddy, what is it? Is something wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"Could you and Grandma come here as soon as possible? I'll explain when you get here," Teddy asked. They both nodded. Teddy stood and paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. It flickered and both women stepped out. Teddy immediately was in Andromeda's arms unable to contain his tears any longer.

"TEDDY!" Scorpius screamed from the basement. Narcissa turned quickly and ran for the stairs Andromeda and Teddy not far behind. They flew down the steps to see Scorpius cradling his completely exhausted and passed out father in his arms. Narcissa ran over and flicked her wand at Draco immediately levitating him out of Scorpius's arms. She quickly sent him into the sitting room setting him gently on the couch. The rest of them followed as Narcissa waved her wand over Draco figuring out just what he needed.

"He is just going to rest here. He'll wake up when his mind is ready. Now I want to know what the hell happened here," Narcissa demanded. Scorpius's eyes widened momentarily since his grandma never cursed. Andromeda wrapped her arms around both of the boys.

"Dad left," Teddy muttered.

"What do you mean he left?" Narcissa asked.

"They got in a big fight about something that happened in Diagon Alley today and it was bad grandma. I mean they didn't talk at all during lunch today or anything. Something major must have happened," Scorpius replied.

"Where is that idiot now?" Narcissa demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe the Leaky Cauldron, but I don't know for sure. Gabe is sleeping and Isabella knows something is going on. I tried to smooth things over with her, but I don't know how well I did," Teddy said.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do. I would like you to call around and find out where Harry is. Maybe one of his friends can knock some sense into him. Scorpius I want you to stay with your father and Andromeda and I will get the twins covered and get something started for dinner. I want to send Kreacher to get our things. It sounds like we are going to be here for a bit sister dear," Narcissa commanded. Everyone nodded and left to do their orders. Scorpius stayed behind and looked at his grandmother fearfully.

"Grandma," Scorpius squeaked. She smiled at him her perfect mask nearly slipping as she enveloped him in a hug. He cried softly on her shoulder. She held him for several minutes before he was calm enough to step away and take seat in a chair across from Draco. Narcissa walked to the door and glanced back at father and son her heart aching.

She walked into the kitchen where Teddy was kneeling before the fireplace talking to Luna. Harry was not there of course so he moved on to Hermione. She actually answered this time.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" She asked as soon as she saw his face.

"Dad left," He said quietly.

"What?!" She shrieked. "Move I'm coming over."

Teddy scrambled back as an irate Hermione came through the floo. Narcissa was busying herself at the stove preparing something to eat. Hermione glanced over at her slightly distracted at the fact that Narcissa Malfoy was cooking. She turned back to Teddy.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded.

"Draco and Dad were fighting about something that happened in Diagon Alley today and it got really bad. You should see the basement. Draco had a major breakdown and I think that Dad just walked away," Teddy explained.

"What were they fighting about in Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"This new bookstore called _Ultionis _or something like that. It's got all these Dark Arts books in it. I guess the owner was putting the moves on Dad or something. I don't know for sure," Teddy explained.

Hermione narrowed her gaze as Narcissa gasped at the stove. She turned to look at her and they shared a knowing look. Teddy looked between the two women nervously.

"Teddy, are you sure that's what the place is called?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. It's where _Obscurus _used to be. What's wrong?" Teddy answered.

"_Ultionis _is the word for revenge in Latin," Hermione muttered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Teddy asked.

"It means that I better find Harry before he gets himself into trouble," Hermione muttered. She turned around quickly and stepped into the floo disappearing into the flames.

**XXXX**

Harry apparated into the alley way behind the Leaky Cauldron; his stomach in knots. _What am I doing? Go back to him damnit! Are you an idiot or something?! You never walk away from your responsibilities! _ Harry thought angrily. He debated for several minutes on what to do. Should he stay and give them some breathing room or should he go back and just deal with it?

"Harry?" A familiar voice called from the end of the alleyway. Harry froze not wanting to look at the man that he barely met that day and was already causing problems. _I should apparate back home, but I don't want to be rude._ Harry turned and smiled tentatively at him.

"Yeah, hi," He muttered.

Lucas walked into the alleyway taking in Harry's tear stained face smiling triumphantly on the inside. "Are you alright?" He asked sincerely, well a pretend sincere anyway.

"Uh, not really. I'm just getting a room here for a bit," Harry replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I was just going to get dinner, would you like to join me? I'm a good listener," Lucas encouraged.

Harry bit his lip as he thought it over. He nodded reluctantly as he followed Lucas to the entrance. Lucas opened the door for him resting his hand on the small of his back as he followed him inside. Harry felt a blush creeping up his face. Lucas led him to a back corner booth and returned to the bar to order them a pitcher of butterbeer. Harry looked down at the menu opting for some shepherd's pie for dinner. He sat back closing his eyes as he waited for Lucas to return. He wanted to go back home so bad and he was about to stand up and leave, but Lucas returned with the pitcher of butterbeer. He poured them both a glass.

"We're you getting ready to leave?" Lucas asked looking slightly angry

"Well, I, uh… I should," Harry replied a red flag popping up.

As if he sensed Harry's apprehension he calmed his features. "Sorry, I just think you and Draco probably need some space. It's not a good idea to go right back and jump right back into it. It'll only make things worse. Relax here for a couple of days and put things into perspective before going back," Lucas recommended.

"Yeah maybe you're right. I'll just wait it out a bit," Harry replied taking a sip of his butterbeer. Something was flashing in the back of his mind, something that he couldn't figure out the meaning to.

A waitress came over to take their orders. "You know Harry you are more than welcome to stay at my place if you'd prefer. The Leaky Cauldron has great food and drinks, but the rooms are less then stellar," Lucas commented.

Harry looked up slightly unnerved by his suggestion. "Uh, no I think I'll just stay here. I'm only going to be here for a couple of days anyway. No need to have you deal with my depressing mood for several hours of the day," Harry replied.

Lucas reached out placing his hand on top of Harry's. "It really wouldn't be a problem." Harry glanced down at his hand feeling the all too familiar sensation of his magic coming back. He smiled unconsciously. Lucas smiled as he grazed his thumb against the back of his hand. Harry felt a blush heat his cheeks. He slowly pulled his hand back and rested it in his lap. He gave Lucas an apologetic smile and did not miss the flash of anger in his eyes. He looked away uncomfortably wanting to disappear into one of the rooms to wallow in self pity.

The waitress walked over with their meals and set them down. She looked like she couldn't wait to get away from them. Another red flag went up as Harry took in the atmosphere of the room. _This is really strange. All these people are so tense to be in our presence. What does that mean? _Harry started eating his pie looking everywhere, but at Lucas. Finally he turned back to Lucas who had not taken his eyes off of him at all since their food arrived.

"So Harry, want to tell me what happened with Draco?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, we just fought about some things is all. I'm sure it will blow over soon enough. Stupid childish stuff really," Harry explained vaguely.

"I noticed he wasn't too happy with you at the shop today. He seemed almost controlling or something like that. He was definitely not very friendly towards me. Matches with the things I've heard around town," Lucas muttered.

Harry glared at Lucas feeling very protective of Draco. "Draco is not the pompous jerk that I'm sure you've heard about in town. His family has had their fair share of wrong doings, but they have overcome them. Draco is a wonderful man and the best dad ever. I don't think you should listen to everything you hear around town."

"Well, I'm not saying that I believed everything it was just what I heard and what I saw in the shop. Let's just say his first impression wasn't the best," Lucas replied keeping his cool.

Harry shook his head and turned away back to his meal. He picked up the pace on his eating wanting to get away more than ever.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry. I call it how I see it. I've heard things about you two around town today that make me curious," Lucas said. He grinned when he saw Harry freeze at his revelation. He quickly wiped the grin off his face as Harry looked up at him.

"What have you heard?" Harry asked setting his fork down and giving Lucas his undivided attention.

"Well it sounds like you follow Draco around like a lost puppy and that he treats you like your one of his kids or something. Telling you what to do, scolding you when you don't do something right, you know things like that. I'm amazed you've gone this far without him. I mean you even work at the place as he does. That's just some of the things I've heard," Lucas replied.

Harry sat back in his seat going over in his mind the way they acted in public. He couldn't recall anytime that Draco treated him like that whether in public or in private. He was a bit protective of Harry just because of who he was and the fact that he probably still has enemies out there especially since they hadn't found Avasta in the past five years. Yeah, so they worked at the same place, but they were doing jobs that they both loved.

"Well those are just rumors anyway," Harry finally said.

"There must have been something that set people to saying things like that. They must have seen or heard something and started talking. I'm just saying those are the things I've heard," Lucas replied.

"Well it's absurd. Listen, thank you for the company, but I think I just need to be alone right now. I'll see you around," Harry said. He stood up and tossed some galleons on the table walking over to the bar to get a room. Lucas glared after him and stood up stalking over to him. He reached out to grab his arm and turned Harry to face him.

"Harry, you don't have to put up with that. I would never treat you that way," Lucas said standing uncomfortably close to Harry. He took a half step back from him.

"Thank you, but no. I want things to work out with Draco. He's been there for me through everything. I can't just turn my back on him, on our kids. That's not what I'm about," Harry said reaching out to grab the key to his room.

Lucas stepped back grudgingly and watched as Harry turned to go up the steps. He watched him start to ascend the steps narrowing his gaze.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled the second she stepped out of the floo her eyes immediately finding him. Harry stopped mid-step and tensed at her voice. He slowly turned around to face her. She stormed up the steps and to the surprise of everyone who was watching she slapped Harry hard across the face. If that wasn't enough she brought her hand back and slapped the other cheek. Then she grabbed his hand and tugged him up the stairs and into his room. Somehow she had managed to get his key from his hand. She unlocked the door quickly and pulled Harry inside with such force he landed on the bed across the room. She slammed the door behind her flicking her wand to lock and silence it. She was breathing heavily and glaring menacingly at Harry.

"What the-" Harry started.

"No! You listen to me right now! You will not speak until I tell you to. What are you thinking? What kind of ridiculous idea is this? Do you realize just what you've done, what you're doing? Draco had a complete breakdown because you're a fucking idiot! Did you even pay attention to the name of that bookstore? Are you so damn concerned about getting your magic back that you would turn away from your family and the one person who has supported you through everything you've gone through recently? He loves you so damn much and all you're doing is throwing it all away. I want to know why!" Hermione screamed at him.

Harry stared at her. He was shocked at her cursing since she never does that. He was ashamed that all her questions rang true and he had no idea how to answer them. She motioned for him to speak. He sighed and looked away from her. "Hermione, I don't know how to answer any of that. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what's going on in my head. I don't know why I left my family. All I know is that I hate myself right now and I don't know what to do about it."

"Harry, this is something you need to figure out. Draco is devastated. Did you know that he is completely passed out on the couch? His mind shut down because he was so upset. Do you even care?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up in alarm. "He told me to get out! I went back to try and comfort him, but he told me to leave! Of course I bloody care! Why do you think I'm here? I care enough to know that I need to be away from him for a couple of days to sort through this. We are starting school in three days. I can't start school with us having this issue between us. I can't help what happened today, but all I know is that spending time with Lucas today has signaled some things inside me that make me really nervous," Harry responded angrily.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Well, when I was in the bookstore it was fine, but when I got back here he asked me to have dinner with him so I did and there were just things that he did that strike me as odd. I mean I wanted to leave and go back home and he got angry. Then he was just coming on so strong and it just makes me nervous. I mean I love the fact that he is somehow influencing my magic, but that's all. I think he is taking my joy in that as a sign that I want to become involved with him or something. I don't know," Harry explained.

"Harry, is your magic really that important to you? I mean you still have use of it; it's just different than before. Is it really enough to make you leave your family?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "No. I guess I can keep working on it and maybe I'll be able to get control back soon enough. I just don't want to hurt anybody. Whenever I get angry or upset things happen and I'm just afraid that someone I love is going to get caught up in it and I'm going to hurt or kill them. I think that's what made me so caught up in the idea of Lucas, but I think he's doing something to me that make me turn against Draco as well," Harry answered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I mean Draco and I have fought before, but today was the worst it has ever been. I was thinking so many horrible things about him. I was so angry at him; even angrier than I ever was at our worst in school. I just wanted him to disappear I was so angry. I've never felt that way towards him," Harry replied.

"Harry, do you recognize Lucas at all?" Hermione asked.

"He seems vaguely familiar, but it's not like he doesn't have a common face. I've met a lot of people in my life so who knows," Harry responded.

"Did you pay attention to the name of his store?" She asked again.

Harry thought for a moment about the name. "It seems familiar, but I don't know for sure. I'm guessing you know what it means?"

"_Ultionis_ is Latin for revenge," She whispered.

Harry stared at her processing everything that had happened that day. Lucas was not shy in his touching nor the way he talked to him. He said he had heard only of Draco and not him which was strange in itself because he was a wizard and a majority of the Wizarding world knew him. His bookstore was geared towards something that Harry teaches and anyone could know that by asking a parent whose child went to Hogwarts. Plus anytime he touched him he felt his magic change.

"Oh my gods. What have I done?" Harry murmured. He felt tears starting to spill from his eyes like a dam had been broken. Hermione reached out immediately wrapping her arms tightly around him, whispering soothing words over and over. She held Harry as he rocked back and forth sobs tearing through his body. _How could I be so stupid? Draco is never going to forgive me! I've made a huge mess all because of Lucas! Gods, Draco, I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry! _Harry pleaded willing the words to reach him.

After several minutes an exhausted Harry fell asleep in Hermione's arms. She laid him down carefully pulling the covers around him. She kissed the top of his head and walked towards the door. "Go home tomorrow Harry, where you belong," She whispered before she stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. She cast a strong locking charm on the door and quickly made her way to the floo to go to Grimmauld to let everyone know what was going on.

When she stepped through the floo at Grimmauld she saw one of the twins walking past the kitchen. She broke the connection to the Leaky Cauldron so that no one could follow her, mainly Lucas.

"Aunt Hermione!" Gabe cried as he ran into the room. He leapt into her open arms and buried his face into her shoulder. "You smell like Daddy," He whispered. Hermione laughed. Teddy and Scorpius walked in probably hearing the floo open, hoping it would be Harry returning. They looked slightly disappointed to see Hermione instead of Harry.

"How's Draco?" She asked them as they stepped into the room.

"He's still in the sitting room, but he woke up a bit ago. He's just staring at nothing. The twins can't even get him to smile. Narcissa is trying to explain things to Isabella because she is quite upset," Teddy answered.

Hermione nodded. She set Gabe down and started walking towards the older boys.

"Gabriel Matthew Potter-Malfoy you better get back here!" Andromeda called as she came down the stairs. Gabe squeaked and tried making a run for it, but Andromeda was faster.

"Grandma, I don't want to take a bath!" He cried as she scooped him up.

"That's too bad. You need one. No more sneaking off," Andromeda scolded as she carried him from the room and back up the steps.

Hermione smiled as did Teddy and Scorpius. "Did you find him? Is he coming home?" Scorpius asked.

"I did and I need to talk to Draco about this. He should be back tomorrow. He's had a pretty good reality check I think," Hermione replied. She patted both boys on the arm and squeezed past them and into the darkened sitting room. Draco was lying on his side staring out the window. She sat down in a chair on his left curling her feet under her.

"It's funny how even when your world is pulled out from under you the rest of us still go on," He muttered.

"Draco, I saw Harry tonight. We talked after I slapped him twice and yelled at him of course," Hermione attempted to joke.

Draco didn't even move or respond. He just stared out the window.

"He's pretty devastated. Did you really tell him to get out?" She continued.

Draco scoffed, but didn't answer.

"He was eating dinner with Lucas before I got there. He told me some things about him," Hermione said trying to get some kind of a reaction out of him.

Draco turned away slightly from the window. "Did he tell you how wonderful he is and that he's going to leave me forever to be with the bastard?" He said in a scathing tone.

Hermione smiled to herself glad to get a reaction out of him even if it was angry. "No. He thinks that Lucas is trying to do something to him like give him his magic back, but yet get him to turn against everyone that he loves so he can have complete control over him. He said that ever since the second he touched him today that he had been feeling ill will towards you. Harry said that you two have never fought like you did today and that he wanted to do things to you that he never thought would even cross his mind. When I told him the meaning behind the name he processed everything that happened today and then he broke down. Lucas is doing something to him and we don't know why," Hermione explained.

"Revenge," Draco whispered. He sat up and stared at Hermione looking alarmed. "Where is he now?" He demanded.

"He's at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. He cried himself to sleep," Hermione said looking at him in concern.

"Does Lucas know he was going to stay there?" Draco asked.

"I think so, but Draco, Harry is locked in that room nice and safe. I cast a strong locking charm on it before I left. Besides Lucas doesn't know what room he's in. Just let him sleep there for the night. He'll be fine," Hermione assured him.

"Not that I doubt your locking mechanism, but if Lucas is poisoning Harry or whatever it is that he's doing then it's not going to stop him. I need to get him out of there and back here, damn the consequences," Draco replied. He stood up and walked quickly into the kitchen Hermione trailing behind. He zipped past the older boys who were sitting at the table eating some cookies.

"Dad, where are you going?" Scorpius asked looking worried. His father had a determined look on his face.

"I'm going to bring Harry home," Draco replied. With that he threw down some powder in the fireplace and flooed away to the Leaky Cauldron.


	6. Just an Author's Note

**A/N: I posted the Teddy/Scorpius side story in the Drarry section! It's called Friends For Life. Hope you all like it! Tell me what you think!**

**I will post on these two stories this weekend, but while you're waiting check out the Teddy/Scorpius story.**

**Note for my readers of From Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I have written a one shot of Teddy and Scorpius, side pairing of Harry and Draco for my other readers of Is This the Destiny We Desired? Check it out if you'd like!**

**Oh yeah, um I may be starting another Harry/Draco story...... :) Crazy I know......  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here it is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for so far anyway :) I hope that you all got a chance to check out my kind of side story pairing of Teddy and Scorpius. In this chapter we get a little more insight into Lucas and I am offering free Draco and Harry strip teases (without much teasing ;) of course) to the one(s) who have an idea of who Lucas really is. Think hard ;) Anyway, he only takes up a bit of this chapter. All the rest is purely Harry and Draco. There is a ton of smut in this one so if it's not what you're in the mood for, don't read it. It's hot so have a nice, cold bucket of ice water near by to cool you down. Well without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think.....**

**Chapter 6**

Lucas sat at the bar watching the feisty, bushy haired witch manhandle Harry. He smirked. _She's a fiery one. I might just have some use for her. Looks like Potter is going to be more difficult for me that I imagined. Damn Malfoy for holding him so close. No matter, I like a challenge. Merlin knows changing my appearance was enough of a challenge. _Lucas thought to himself. Tom was momentarily distracted by Harry and the witch so Lucas took the opportunity to see what room Harry was staying in. _Ah, room 11, excellent. Easier access._ He smiled triumphantly debating if he should step in and play the 'hero', but decided watching was more fun. Harry looked completely shocked by the woman's behavior, but allowed her to drag him up the stairs. _Tool._

As soon as they disappeared up the stairs and a distant door was slammed, the pub turned into a lively bunch of chatter about the incident. Lucas turned back to the bar requesting a shot of firewhiskey. He decided to wait and see if the woman managed to drag Harry back home. He hoped that she wouldn't be able to convince him and that the extra dose of his own version of a love potion would be enough to get him to stay behind. He hated to waste it, but Harry was a tough cookie to break with very solid ties. _No matter, I enjoy the challenge._ He thought to himself again.

He waited patiently and soon enough an hour had passed and a door was heard closing quieter than before and the bushy haired woman descended the stairs, alone. Lucas turned to watch her go and he smiled triumphantly at the fact that Harry was not with her. _Seems that Grindelwald is looking down on me._ Lucas thought smiling evilly to himself. The woman turned in the floo and momentarily locked eyes with him before she muttered her destination and flooed away.

"Ah yes, you will come in handy," Lucas whispered before shooting back his last shot of firewhiskey and stalking out of the pub to his shop. He had a spell to cast.

**XXXX**

Draco flooed to a lesser used floo at the Leaky Cauldron not wanting to draw too much attention to himself and to not leave himself vulnerable to a sneak attack by Lucas. He stepped out of the floo and took the back stairs to the upper floor that the rooms were on. He hoped that he would be able to get to Harry in time before Lucas did.

When he got to the top of the stairs he realized that he left in such a flash that he had no idea what room Harry was in. He shrugged casting a spell to seek out Hermione's magical signature. He made his way down the hallway and stopped in front of Room 11. He looked both ways down the hall before setting to work on dismantling the strong locking charm. After he had broken it he stopped and stared at the still closed door. _What if I walk in on him and Lucas in a compromising position? What if Hermione is just jumping to conclusions about what Lucas really wants with Harry and is looking into the bookstore name a little too much? It doesn't matter, protect those you love. Lucas is bad news. _Draco's thoughts ran wild. He took a deep breath and with one last look down both ends of the hallway he opened the door and stepped into the darkened room.

In the brief light that filtered through the door he made out only one lump on the bed and he sighed happily knowing that it was only Harry in there. He closed the door casting several different locking charms on it. He debated about putting an impenetrable charm on the window, but decided against it. He lit his wand and approached Harry's sleeping form. He stared down at the love of his life, his throat constricting feeling as if their snogging session from that morning had been days behind them not merely hours.

He studied Harry's profile taking in his softened features. He had barely aged in the past five years, but after today he looked years older. His face was red and tear stained. It was drawn with no happiness etched into his features. He was a pitiful sight and Draco found himself feeling sorry for telling him to get out when he obviously wanted to comfort him. He wondered if their whole argument could have been avoided if he had just kept his jealousy in check, but the truth was in the years since they got together Draco had never had competition for Harry's affection and love. They were both each other's first everything and Draco was honestly afraid that Harry would find someone better. Lucas very well could have been that man if things were different, but they weren't. He had dark wizard written all over him and Draco vowed to make Harry see that.

Draco reached out not wanting to wake his lover, but needing to talk things out with him and hopefully convince him to come home. He stopped himself momentarily to conjure a candle, lighting it, before he reached back out and shook Harry awake. Harry let out a sob and cried out.

"Draco!" He cried as he sat up looking around the room frantically, tears streaming down his cheeks. When his eyes focused on Draco sitting on the bed opposite of him, he cried out happily and leapt from his own bed and into Draco's arms holding him tightly and sobbing uncontrollably. He was muttering 'sorry' over and over again.

Draco wrapped his arms around him crying his own tears. They stayed that way for several minutes before Harry became fully awake. He slid back from his hold and went back to his own bed looking down at the ground, ashamed. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his uncharacteristically disheveled hair. They sat that way for several minutes, neither one willing to break the silence. Finally, Harry did.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered his voice hoarse.

"I came to take you home," Draco replied quietly.

"Why? You told me to get out so I did. Why come here wanting me to go back? I've messed up, big time. I don't deserve to go home," Harry muttered his voice clearing up.

"Of course you deserve to come home. You belong with your family. I shouldn't have told you to get out. I knew you were feeling bad the second you turned your back on me, but Harry you made me so angry. And you hurt me, boy did you hurt me. The things you said to me, they cut me to the core. I have never been so hurt and angry in my life and I never wanted to feel that way, especially because of you," Draco replied.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I said things that I didn't mean to say. I know I hurt you and I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for that. You are the best thing in my life and all in one day I threw it down the drain. I hate myself for it," Harry said angrily.

"Harry, it's not your fault. This Lucas guy is doing something to you. I don't know what, but he is and I don't know why either. I think we wouldn't have gotten in this fight if I hadn't been so jealous at the bookstore today, but I was. I hated the way he looked at you. I hated the way he talked to you, but most of all I hated the way he made you look at him in a way that you used to look at me. Harry I have never put so much of myself into one person until you and to have someone come and take it from me," Draco explained not wanting to continue with the last thought.

"No Draco don't say that. You reacted how anyone would react in a situation like that. It's nothing new. It's my fault that I became consumed by my magical surge. I thought that was the most important thing for me at the time. I hate how I'm feeling because of my magic and when Scorpius said the things he said to me yesterday it just made it all the worse. But I've realized that what I hate more is fighting with you and being away from the kids. If I never get my magic back that's fine as long as I have you in my life," Harry said assuredly.

"All I want is for you to be happy and if Lucas is the one to make you happy then so be it," Draco said as he stood and walked to the window looking out into the night sky.

Harry stood up as well and stood a few feet behind him. "No, Lucas will not make me happy. He is bad news like you said. I saw it in his eyes today. He doesn't like me as a person he has an ulterior motive for being around me. I should have seen it the second he opened his mouth, the second he shook my hand, and the second he made even the slightest advance at me. But I was distracted by the magic. He may hold the key, but it doesn't matter. I won't risk you to get it."

Draco visibly tensed letting out a growl as he turned to face Harry who had moved to his side as he talked. He looked Harry straight in the eye with his piercing silver gaze. "He should have never touched you like that. No one should touch you like that, but me," Draco said possessively as he backed Harry into the wall.

Harry felt his stomach clench in excitement at Draco's words. He searched his lover's eyes realizing that he was making the right decision., not that he ever truly questioned it. He would never lose sight of Draco, _his _Draco. So they stood there staring at each other, the past six years of their relationship flashing before their eyes. At the same time they leaned in and claimed what was theirs and would always be theirs and no one else's.

Draco crashed his lips onto Harry's flushing his body against his own. He wrapped his arms around his waist pulling them even closer. Harry's arms looped around Draco's waist adding to the pressure of their contact. He slid his tongue across Draco's lips begging for entrance which he happily complied to. They kissed and battled for dominance all the while pushing against each other causing almost unbearable friction.

Draco's lips left Harry's and traveled to his ear and down his neck kissing and suckling every place his lips touched. Harry let out a groan as he explored Draco's body, memorizing every curve as if they had never done this before. Soon Draco's lips were back on his kissing him passionately as he slipped his hands underneath Harry's shirt caressing the soft skin of his stomach. Harry squirmed at his touch bringing his hands up to run through his soft locks. Draco wasted no time removing the offending garment that was Harry's shirt. He threw it behind him with flourish never taking his lips off of Harry's except to remove the shirt. He grazed his fingers against Harry's hardened nipples, tweaking them slightly which earned a begging moan from him. He smiled into the kiss as Harry fought back ripping the button down shirt that Draco wore and throwing it to the ground in disgrace.

Harry left Draco's swollen lips, kissing down his neck and chest nipping and licking as he went along. He ran his tongue over one nipple and moved over to the next earning himself a loud moan from Draco and an involuntary thrust against his aching groan. He continued kissing down his chest as he fiddled with Draco's jeans. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them pulling them down Draco's legs as he ghosted over his throbbing erection. Draco let out a strangled cry as he stepped out of his jeans waving his hand to dispel his boxers. Harry looked up and grinned at the man he loved who grinned back. They maintained eye contact as Harry took Draco into his mouth running his tongue along his whole length slowly. Draco braced himself against the wall letting out a groan as Harry continued to tease him. It felt even better than it had that morning.

Harry continued licking and sucking him expertly hitting all the right spots and moving in just the right way. Draco was begging Harry to stop the teasing and gasped loudly when he felt the coolness in his opening and then Harry made him moan in a way that nearly sent him over the edge as he slid in one finger and then two, moving in and out grazing his pleasure spot every time. Then he did something that he had never done before which sent Draco careening over the edge. Harry always did one or the other, sucking or fingering him, but he had never done them at the same time. That did it, Draco felt his body quake as his orgasm hit him hard sending him over the edge and coming hard. Harry drank in every last drop, but he wasn't finished yet.

He removed his fingers and his mouth and began kissing his way back up to Draco's panting lips all the while he was pushing him towards the bed. Draco, drunk off his orgasm, didn't even realize what was happening until his body landed on the bed with Harry on top of him and sliding into him all in one swift motion.

"Oh gods Harry… what are you doing to me?" Draco breathed out as Harry started moving in and out of him slowly trying his hardest to contain his own orgasm. Draco's eyes were closed his face full of bliss. Harry grinned and started picking up the pace as Draco's cock hardened once again. Keeping one hand securely in place at Draco's hip, he took his other hand and began fisting him. Draco groaned deeply as he moved with Harry's thrusts. He opened his eyes and stared up at Harry and they locked eyes as Harry thrust in one more time his eyes nearly closing in pleasure as his orgasm overcame him and he came inside Draco as Draco spilled his seed all over Harry's hand and his own stomach. Their gaze never wavered making the moment all the more meaningful.

Harry slid out slowly as Draco waved his hand cleaning them up. They stared at each other with eyes full of love for one another. Draco reached up wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders pulling him down so that he could kiss him tenderly.

"Harry, don't ever leave me again," Draco whispered into the kiss.

"Don't ever tell me to leave again," Harry whispered back with a grin.

"You're an arse you know that," Draco said with a smile.

"Yes, but I'm your arse, no one else's," Harry replied grinning broadly. He tilted his head back to look down at Draco.

"Damn right. I love you," Draco whispered in finality.

"Gods, I love you too," Harry whispered back with absolution.

They smiled happily at each other and drifted off to sleep, unclothed and in each other's arms, right where they belonged, always and forever.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I got two responses for the Lucas question I posed and I'm still looking for guesses. Think, think, think. It's not quite as obvious as it seems ;) That's my only hint. Hmmm, lots of things happen in this chapter and I hope it makes sense. I was interrupted a lot as I wrote this, but after rereading it, it makes sense. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks to all of you for reviewing as well! Oh and be on the look out for another story from me ;)**

**Chapter 7**

Draco was dreaming a wonderful dream filled with every part of Harry that he loved. His eyes, his untamable hair, his lips, his touch, his well, everything. Harry was his life and no one was going to take that away from him. Just as dream Harry was about to kiss him for the millionth time tonight, Draco noticed a change in light behind Harry's beautiful face. It was a brilliant shade of purple with black undertones and Draco found himself distracted from his love. He looked past him trying to decipher what that color of light was doing in his dream. It had a sinister feel to it and dream Draco found himself panicking. He willed himself to wake up, the candle in the room had burned out hours before and seeping in through the window was the sinister light that he had seen in his dream.

It was moving swiftly to Harry and Draco found himself watching it as if entranced by it. He shook his head as it started to lick its way up Harry's body. Draco panicked and gripped Harry around the waist rolling off the bed. The purplish light stopped and floated momentarily over the bed. Draco summoned both their wands and quickly apparated them away landing soundly on the bed of their bedroom at Grimmauld. Draco rolled off of Harry flicking his wand at a light in the room turning it on. He examined Harry's waking form for any evidence that the spell had in fact penetrated him in some way.

Harry opened his eyes looking around the room. He sat up on his elbows looking at his stricken lover standing over him. "Dray, what is it?!" He cried sitting up fully and looking at his still naked lover.

Draco jumped back on the bed throwing his arms around Harry. Harry returned his embrace in confusion and sat back to look into his worried eyes.

"He almost got you," Draco whispered fearfully, tears brimming his eyes.

"What do you mean he almost got me?" Harry asked cupping Draco's terrified face leaning up to kiss his fears away.

"He sent in a spell through the window. I knew I should have put an impenetrable charm on it, I just knew it. If it had gotten to you who knows what it would have done," Draco muttered partially to himself.

"What did it look like?" Harry asked.

"It was purple with black undertones. I've never seen anything like it before. It was dark I just know it was," Draco replied still looking at him fearfully.

"Babe, calm down okay? I'm fine. No spells hit me; you got me out of there before it could get to me. Thank you," Harry said trying to calm his fears.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded.

"That sounds familiar to me. Hmm," Harry said as he stood up and walked to his book case. He started looking at the titles of his different dark arts books as Draco sat on the bed watching him nervously. He let out an 'ah ha' as he pulled a book from the shelf and walked back over to the bed. As he glanced through it with one hand he flicked his hand and two pairs of pajama bottoms flew at him catching them with ease. Draco watched in surprise having not seen Harry do that in years. He felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him, but quickly suppressed it. Harry glanced up at him realizing what he had just done.

"I summoned them without my wand," Harry whispered.

"That's great love. At least that man's good for something," Draco commented in a slightly scathing tone.

"No, that's not it at all. I wasn't thinking about the spell itself. I just flicked my hand and thought of what I wanted and it worked. Could it really be that simple? Not thinking about it and stressing for once?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know. I'd say try again, but then you'd be thinking about it," Draco replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Huh, that's great though. Here," Harry replied handing Draco a pair of pajama bottoms and slipping into his own, deep in thought. He settled onto the bed and the pillows and continued scanning through the book. Draco lay back lost in his own thoughts as Harry absently wrapped his arm around him pulling him against his chest. Harry flipped through the pages and let out a gasp. "I knew I recognized the description of the light. Bastard," He muttered angrily.

Draco looked up glancing at the picture feeling a chill course through his body as he saw the exact light that he had seen minutes before. "Yeah, that's the one," Draco said. He scanned the description of the picture feeling his anger nearly boil over as he took in every word.

_Possessio Rapio Enfamulus_

_This spell is designed to give the caster complete control of the subject it is cast upon. Said subject will immediately become your possession. All feelings and ties that said subject had will be severed and stolen giving you, the caster, complete control over the subject's feelings. After this has been done the subject becomes your slave to do with as you see fit. _

_Nothing can reverse this spell so the caster must be sure that they understand the ramifications of the spell. This spell is also meant for those whose subject is very powerful and has shaken off other lesser spells._

_Side effects include the opposite reaction that you expect. If it is not spoken the correct way you will see the opposite results. The subject will remain as they are as well as hate you with a fiery passion. The spell, if cast incorrectly, can cause the roles to be reversed and you as the caster would become the subject's possession and so on. These side effects are rare, but important to understand._

Harry and Draco glared angrily at the book before Harry slammed it shut, throwing it across the room.

"What in the hell does he want from me?" Harry demanded.

Draco said nothing as his anger calmed and other thoughts moved into his head. Fears that he was not expecting. Dangers that he never thought were possible. His life without Harry, for real. It was not something that he took lightly. He sat up hugging his knees to his chest. What if he hadn't gone there tonight to bring the man he loves home? What if he had stayed unconscious longer than he had? What if Hermione hadn't been able to get to him and he went home with Lucas for whatever reason? He couldn't imagine being in that place again, a life without Harry. He had always been there in one way or another since they were eleven years old. What would it be like if Harry's feelings for Draco were completely gone, for his kids, for his friends? These thoughts raced through his mind as the realization sunk in that tonight could have been the night that Harry was lost to him forever with no hope of ever getting him back.

He slowly turned to look at Harry, his beautiful Harry. Harry looked at him in concern. "Dray, what's wrong?"

Draco threw his arms around Harry squeezing the breath out of him as he sobbed. "I almost lost you! What if I didn't come there? What if he got to you before I could?!" He wailed.

Harry rubbed his back in soothing circles whispering comforting words. When Draco pulled back he took a deep breath.

"You were there. You saved me when I didn't deserve to be saved. That's what matters. Don't worry about what could have happened. It didn't. I'm here. I'm safe and no one is going to take me away from you, ever. I'm done with that. No more kidnapping or stealing people or anything. It's time to move on and make better choices. My magic might come back and it might not, but as long as I have you and as long as I have my family, that's all that matters," Harry declared in assurance.

"You're right. I just got caught up in it all. Sorry. Me and my overactive imagination," Draco replied.

"Well, you know, that overactive imagination of yours has come in handy many times," Harry said in a seductive tone.

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled as he smacked Harry on the arm. Harry grabbed his arm kissing him fiercely sending Draco reeling. They fell back against the pillows battling as always for dominance, but this time Draco gave in. He let Harry dominate, at least in the snogging department anyway. After their heated and emotional snogging session they slipped under the covers holding each other closely, turning the light off.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it. You've been in it for over twenty years. A life without Harry Potter would be no life," Draco said sadly.

"And a life without Draco Malfoy would be nothing. Promise me love that you won't do anything stupid. Let the Aurors handle Lucas. That spell is illegal and he will deal with the consequences of casting it. I don't want you going after him to handle this on your own. Promise me," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I promise. But you can't go after him either. Especially you," Draco said.

"I'm not going near that man again. He can rot away in Azkaban for all I care. I won't put myself in that position again," Harry assured him.

"Promise me," Draco requested.

"I promise. Now get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be tiring, especially for me," Harry said not looking forward to confronting his kids and seeing the hurt that he had caused by leaving.

"It'll be fine. They'll just be happy your home and not being an idiot anymore," Draco replied grinning slightly.

"Yeah, well let's hope they are as forgiving as you are," Harry replied worriedly.

"Don't worry love. Good night. I'm glad you're home," Draco replied.

"Me too. Good night," Harry replied

They both drifted off to sleep again in each other's arms, their dreams plagued with their inner fears of the future.

**XXXX**

Lucas stood in his darkened store watching the spell float its way to Harry's room. He smiled gleefully at the fact that in a matter of moments Harry would be his forever, the ultimate revenge. Strip him of everything he loves and holds close to his heart. Put him in the exact place that he is with no hope of getting out of it. _Absolutely perfect. Harry will be mine, all mine._ Lucas thought manically.

He watched as the spell seeped through the window and waited for the flash of red light that would signal that the spell had worked. He counted to sixty, but nothing happened. There was no light, nothing. Lucas narrowed his gaze at the window. He started from the beginning and counted to make sure that it was the right window and it was. Suddenly a bright blue light flashed from the window and Lucas knew instantly that it didn't work. Harry wasn't in the room. He was gone.

"Damnit!" Lucas yelled as he slammed his body into one of his displays sending the books crashing to the floor. He let out an angry growl and threw another book across the room.

"You've just hammered the last nail into your coffin Potter. I will get you and I will take the most important thing in your life," Lucas vowed as he glared across the street.

**XXXX**

The next morning Harry woke to a comforting weight on his chest. He looked down at the head of blond hair that was resting against him. He smiled bringing his hand up to caress the pale shoulder of his love. Draco murmured something as he snuggled closer to Harry inhaling his intoxicating scent at the same time. Harry chuckled and felt Draco's head lift slightly at the sound. He turned to look up into Harry's nearly awake face.

"You are here. It wasn't a dream," Draco muttered hoarsely.

"Of course I'm here. Didn't we establish that I'm not going anywhere again?" Harry asked with a smile.

Draco smirked as he slid up planting a kiss on Harry's waiting lips. "Yes we did establish it, but it still could have been a dream," He pointed out.

"It could have, but it wasn't," Harry replied with his own smirk.

They snuggled for a few more minutes before reluctantly pulling away and slipping out of bed. Harry reached for a t-shirt that was sitting on the ground and slipped it over his head as he slipped his feet into his slippers. Then he sat there staring out the window.

"Harry, the kids will be okay. I'm sure you'll get some flack, but at the end of the day it'll be fine. They love you. Besides you probably deserve a bit of hell from them. Did I mention that my mum and Aunt are here?" Draco said with a grin as he made his way over to their bedroom door. Harry whipped his head from the window, a terrified look on his face.

"Oh Merlin, your mum is going to kick my arse and Andromeda, oh gods she will pick me up and kick my arse all over again," Harry whispered fearfully. He covered his face with his hands as Draco looked on nearly taking pity on him. Harry uncovered his face and looked up at Draco in determination. "You know what, bring it on. I deserve to get hexed and yelled at and anything in between. I will take it," Harry said in determination as he stood and walked over to Draco. He leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"Nice knowing you love," Draco whispered maliciously.

Harry widened his eyes fearfully as Draco opened the door and they walked out of their room. They walked downstairs following the sound of cartoons. Harry stopped outside the door taking in the sight of the people in the room. Teddy and the twins were sitting on the couch watching TV while Narcissa sat at a desk her back turned and Andromeda knitted in a chair facing the window. Scorpius stood at the window staring out, deep in thought. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat at the thought of losing all of this. Draco turned and squeezed his hand in assurance.

"Good morning family!" Draco announced. Everyone's head whipped around at the sound and smiled happily at Draco, but soon their smiles turned into confused frowns as they saw Harry behind him. Draco stepped to the side as Harry stepped further into the room. He looked around at everyone sheepishly.

"I'm sorry everyone," Harry whispered. They all stared at him. Scorpius glared at him and Isabella went between glaring and trying not to cry. Teddy looked the most hurt. Gabe looked forgiving and carefree. Narcissa looked at him critically and Andromeda just looked sad. Gabe stood up first approaching Harry tentatively. When he was a few feet away he looked up at him searching his eyes for understanding.

"Daddy, are you better now?" He asked quietly.

Harry smiled at him. "Yes I am. My head's screwed on better now."

Gabe nodded and bit his lip in thought. Then he smiled brightly running and jumping up into Harry's waiting arms. He hugged him tightly kissing his cheek. Harry felt tears streaming down his face as he held his son. Isabella slowly stood from the couch and walked over to him. She studied him critically looking like Draco. Then she did something that Harry never expected, but deserved all the same. She kicked him in the shin, hard. Harry cringed in pain, but schooled his features to hide it.

"Isabella Freya!" Draco scolded. She looked over at him furiously and then back at Harry just as furious. Harry shook his head at Draco assuring him that it was fine.

"I am so mad at you daddy! You have disappointed me so much! How dare you make papa cry! You should never do that again. I am so angry," Isabella cried losing her steam towards the end. She burst into tears and ran to Harry wrapping her little arms around his legs. He bent down setting Gabe down and then scooping up his sobbing daughter.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry little one. I'm so sorry," Harry responded sadly.

She nodded against his shoulder crying for several minutes. Draco was tearing up as he watched the exchange as were Andromeda and Narcissa.

Isabella sat back and brought her hands up to Harry's face. "Daddy, you must never leave us again. Go sleep in another room if you have to, but never ever leave again. I may not be so forgiving the next time," She said in a sure tone and Harry didn't doubt her either. He kissed her cheek gently before setting her down.

Andromeda stood and walked over to him. She studied his tear stained face before speaking. "Harry, one must never walk away from their responsibilities, no matter what. I think you know that now," She told him. She patted his cheek before walking past him and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Harry nodded as she walked away. Then it was Narcissa's turn and Harry felt his stomach roll in nervousness. She stood in front of him still looking at him critically. "You son, did not make me very happy. I trusted you to protect Draco's heart and what you did is almost unforgivable, but here you stand, my son obviously has forgiven you so there is not much more I can say. Just know that if you ever do anything like this again, I will find it hard to forgive you again, just like my granddaughter," She warned. She hugged him gently and walked away following after her sister. Harry gulped and would have peed his pants if he hadn't prepared himself for anything that was going to be said.

Teddy stood and walked over to him. He hugged him hard and then stepped back. "I don't have much to say to you right now except that I'm glad you're home." Harry nodded as Teddy walked away and up the stairs. The twins had disappeared as well leaving Draco and Scorpius left alone in the room with him.

"Dad, I'd like to talk to Harry alone please," Scorpius requested in an even tone. Draco glanced at Harry who nodded his okay. Draco kissed Harry on the cheek before walking out of the room.

Harry stepped further into the room, but was stopped when Scorpius began talking.

"It's funny how your life can change so quickly. One minute you're ten years old and clutching to your father as you cry your eyes out afraid to lose him and the next you're the one holding him as he cries his eyes afraid that he lost the love of his life," Scorpius muttered as he stared out the window.

"Scor, I-" Harry began.

"You didn't see him when you left. You turned your back on him. I can't imagine what it's like to have someone you love so deeply turn their back on you. What kind of person does that? Ah, that's right, one who only cares about himself. How could I forget that? Everyone may welcome you back with open arms, but I won't," Scorpius promised. He turned to look at Harry on his last words. He pushed past him and nearly made it out the door before he was stopped by a shield over the doorway. He bounced back and turned around to glare at Harry.

"We are not finished young man," Harry responded his back to Scorpius.

Scorpius glared at him not seeing a wand in his hand. "How? Wait, it doesn't even matter, we are finished. Remove the shield Harry."

"No," Harry replied turning to look at him.

"I am not playing around this conversation is over," Scorpius said angrily.

"Damnit Scorpius! Get back here and listen to me! I am sorry that I walked away from your father! I am sorry that I made the choice that I did! It is the dumbest thing that I have ever done in my life and I hate myself for it! I wish I didn't do it, but you know what? It helped me realize something that I lost sight of. Although my magic is important to me, it is not more important than your father or you or Teddy or the twins. I know you're angry at me and I don't blame you, but you need to understand that I am sorry. If it takes me the rest of my life to make you see that than so be it," Harry exclaimed. He flicked his wand this time, dropping the shield.

He walked over to the chair by the window and sat down. Scorpius stood in the doorway watching Harry for a moment processing everything that he said to him. He took a deep breath and strode over to him.

"Harry, I….I love my father so much and to see him the way he was when you left was really hard on me. It made me think of the time that you were gone and I don't want to go back to that. I can't handle that again. Dad withdrew from everyone including me and it really hurt to not be able to help him. I don't mean to be so difficult on you, but I can't help protecting him," Scorpius explained.

Harry continued to stare out the window as he processed Scorpius's words. "I understand that. I can't even begin to imagine what it felt like to go through that with him. I love you Scorpius and you are a son to me just as much as Teddy and Gabe and your opinion of me is so important because I know you're always looking out for your father and you know what's best. But you need to also spend time being a kid. Don't grow up so fast like your father did. You are the best thing he has ever created and he would never take that back, but he also had to miss out on a lot. Don't make yourself grow up, enjoy life. Do things that you love and take the time to get to know yourself, but never lose sight of what's most important to you or else you'll end up making a choice like I made yesterday."

Scorpius nodded as Harry spoke and then he did something that he rarely did, he knelt down in front of Harry wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Harry was shocked, but quickly recovered wrapping his arms around him as well. He kissed the top of his head as tears came to his eyes once again. Draco watched from the doorway having heard the end of Harry's speech. He walked away from the private moment fighting his own tears.

**XXXX**

After their highly emotional morning everyone sat down to a wonderful breakfast. They chattered away about school starting, mainly the kids of course. Draco and Harry were careful to not ravish each other at the table. Things were almost back to normal.

After the plates had been cleared, everyone stayed at the table not ready to give up their family breakfast. The floo flickered allowing Ron to walk into the room.

"Well good morning everyone. Uh, Draco and Harry, could I have a word?" Ron asked. They nodded and stood following Ron into the sitting room.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Well, they found McGonagall," Ron replied.

Harry and Draco gasped expecting the worst. "Where?" They asked in unison.

"In a muggle animal shelter," Ron replied suppressing a grin.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks before laughing loudly.

"Oh I bet she was pissed," Draco commented through his laughter.

"Yeah the animal shelter manager put up lost posters all over London with a picture of her. They mentioned that the cat was old, but really feisty and highly intelligent not to mention she walked around with a permanent scowl on her face. I took one look at the photo and read the description and knew immediately that it was our esteemed Headmistress. So I adopted her. I barely got to my office at the ministry before she changed back into herself. She was livid to say the least. She ranted for several minutes before finally calming down enough to tell us that she has no idea who took her. She escaped by transfiguring into her cat self and slipping out one morning. She would have done it sooner, but she didn't want to give her ability away. Anyway, she is back and in good health and ready to take over the helm again so I guess you won't quite get to be Headmaster yet Draco," Ron explained.

"That is fine by me that's for sure," Draco replied with a sigh of relief.

"Great! I'm glad she's back. And did you guys get everything straightened out at the castle?" Harry asked.

"Yes we did. It is safe for all of our kids to go there. Thank Merlin," Ron replied.

"Uh, that's great. Listen, you know that new bookstore in Diagon Alley where Obscurus used to be?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it has all those dark arts books in it?" Ron asked.

"Yes that's the one."

"What about it?"

Draco looked over at Harry uncomfortably. "Uh, basically the man who owns the place cast an illegal spell on Harry last night while he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron," Draco replied.

Ron's eyes widened in shock. "Um, what were you doing staying at the Leaky Cauldron mate?"

"That's not really important right now, but he cast the _Possessio Rapio Enfamulus_ on me," Harry replied.

Ron stared at him sifting through his knowledge of spells. Finally he remembered the right one and his eyes widened again. "Why in the hell would he cast something like that? That's a serious spell that is only cast if someone really wants you and all other avenues have been used."

"He wants Harry, but not in the way you're thinking. He's out for revenge. For what we really don't know, but it's all in the name. The man is a bit too obvious I think, which in turn makes me nervous," Draco replied.

"Huh, well I want to know more about this, but he violated a law. We'll go pick him up and take him in for questioning. What's his name? I imagine that you want to press charges?" Ron asked.

"His name is Lucas Roberts and yes I want to press charges," Harry said in a biting tone.

"Alright, well I will get some of us together and head over there. We'll need a full report you know Harry?" Ron commented.

"Yes I know, but he needs to be stopped. He's up to something," Harry replied.

"Okay, well I will get that done and I'll call you when we've got him. See ya' later mate," Ron said as he pat both of them on the shoulders. Harry sagged his shoulders closing his eyes.

"Love, why don't you go lay down for a bit? It's been a tough morning for you. We'll put in a movie and just relax. I'll even get the twins in on it if you'd like," Draco offered.

"That sounds great. Thanks love," Harry said as he walked towards the stairs. Teddy and Scorpius came down them in a rush.

"We're going out!" They hollered on their way to the kitchen.

"Wait a minute you two. Where are you going?" Draco asked.

They stopped and turned to look at him. "We're meeting some friends in Diagon Alley," Scorpius replied.

"Boys can't you meet somewhere else. It might be dangerous down there," Draco suggested.

"In Diagon Alley? Why?" Teddy asked.

"Um, well they are going to be making an arrest down there and I don't want you two to get caught up in it," Draco replied.

"An arrest? Of whom?" Scorpius asked.

Draco stiffened his shoulders and glanced over at Harry. "They are going to arrest Lucas for casting an illegal spell on Harry."

Both boys' eyes widened. "Well, we'll go to Diagon Alley to meet up with them and then floo over to Hogsmeade. They are already there," Scorpius replied glancing over at Teddy.

Harry looked between the two thinking there was more to what was going on then they were telling him. He glanced over at Draco who was sensing the same thing. "Boys, I'm not comfortable with this," Harry said.

"Don't worry. We'll get there and floo to Hogsmeade. We won't even step out of the Leaky Cauldron. We'll be fine," Teddy assured them.

Harry and Draco both bit their lips and turned to look at each other. "Fine, but you will be home by dinner time and if I find out that you two stayed in Diagon Alley you will both be grounded. Be careful no matter what," Draco agreed.

The boys smiled at them and quickly ran over giving them both hugs.

"We love you and be careful," Harry reiterated.

"We love you too and we will. Bye!" They said together and without another glance back they zoomed into the kitchen and flooed away.

"They are up to something," Draco said worriedly.

"Yeah, but we can't do anything about it. They are almost of age. We can't hold onto them forever," Harry replied.

"I know, but I just have a bad feeling," Draco said.

"Me too," Harry replied.

They looked at each other again, but chose to let the boys do their thing without interfering. They turned and walked up the stairs to grab the twins for a movie.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a bit short, but it was a logical place to stop. Hmmm, don't have much to say, but in case some of you didn't see, I posted a new story called _Never Give Up Hope on the One You Love._ It is of course another Drarry story so go check it out. I'll be posting chapter three here in a bit. Let me know what you think of this chap though :)**

**Chapter 8**

Harry followed Draco up the stairs to the twins' room. They were sitting on their beds reading their new books for school. Harry smiled fondly at them as he watched them study. They both looked up when Harry and Draco walked in.

"Hey you two, your father and I are going to watch a movie and we were thinking you two might like to join us," Draco suggested. Gabe smiled and slammed his book closed jumping up from the bed and running over to Harry jumping up and down excitedly. Harry scooped him up holding him close.

"Papa, I am studying right now. That is very important," Isabella replied properly looking down at her book again.

Harry looked at his daughter sadly and shook his head berating himself for causing the rift between him and his daughter.

"Isabella, take a break for a little while and come watch a movie with us. We'll snuggle up under the covers and hang out. You can study later," Draco encouraged.

"Drake, it's okay. She doesn't want to," Harry muttered. Draco shot him a look that told him to be quiet. Harry looked away to the ground.

"Papa, I would much rather study. I am in no mood to spend time with you and Daddy. Maybe some other time," Isabella replied.

Draco was about to retort, but Harry shook his head again. Draco sighed as Harry walked out of the room with Gabe in tow. He turned back to his daughter and gave her a stern look before leaving the room. He shut the door behind him missing the choked sob that escaped his daughter's throat.

Isabella threw her book across the room and started to cry. She was so angry about everything that happened, but at the same time she wanted to crawl into bed with them and clutch onto Harry with all her life. She pounded her pillow angrily as tears continued to spill from her eyes. After several minutes her tears calmed and she sat up. She had cried all her anger out and was now ready to see if they would allow her to join them. She stood and made her way upstairs.

Harry and Gabe were buried in the blankets as they watched Draco fiddle with the DVD player. They were going to watch _Finding Nemo _one of the twins' favorite movies. Draco got it started and slid under the covers to join them. Harry looked over at him above Gabe's head and smiled at him. Draco leaned across and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Ah Papa, Daddy, don't do that while we are watching the movie. It's so gross," Gabe complained. Harry and Draco stopped and looked down at their youngest son.

"It's gross huh?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Yes its gross now watch the movie," Gabe replied not taking his eyes off the movie. Draco and Harry grinned at each other and leaned down peppering kisses on Gabe all over his face and head. Gabe let out cries of glee as he kicked his legs out and flailed his arms. "STOP!" He cried happily. This only increased the amount of kisses and raspberries that he got from Harry and Draco.

Through Gabe's cries of laughter Harry heard the door click open. He glanced over seeing his only daughter standing in the doorway looking rather sheepish. Harry turned to look at her and both Gabe and Draco stopped laughing as they looked on at Isabella as well.

She slowly approached the bed biting her lip. "Daddy, I was wondering if I could join you guys," She said quietly. Harry could tell that she had been crying by her red cheeks and eyes. He smiled kindly at her and flipped the blankets up so she could get under as well. She smiled tentatively and climbed in. She looked up at Harry and then threw her arms around him clutching onto him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head gently. "I'm so sorry Daddy for being a brat. Please don't be angry at me," She whispered her voice nearly breaking.

"Oh, Isabella, I was never angry with you. You have every right to be mad at me. I love you honey and I completely understand why you're so upset," Harry replied.

"Well, I'm better now. Thank you for letting me come too," Isabella said.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Harry responded. She slid over and snuggled into the blankets.

Draco smiled down at the two and turned back to the screen pressing play. He was so happy to have his family back in order. It was time to move on. The cloud of Lucas was not going to be hanging over their heads much longer. He was going to be put away and that was it. They were going to get on with their lives. He looked over at Harry who was absently smoothing down Isabella's soft blond hair. Harry glanced up and smiled at him. He stretched his other arm that was holding Isabella in place and took a hold of Draco's hand. Harry closed his eyes thanking Merlin for Draco and their kids. Nothing was going to stand in the way of their happiness again. Nothing.

**XXXX**

Teddy and Scorpius arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and headed out to the alley before anyone took notice. They made their way through the entrance and strode towards _Ultionis _feeling rather nervous.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Teddy questioned.

"Yes, this man needs to see with his own eyes just what Harry has to lose and let him know that we won't let him ruin our family," Scorpius replied in a determined tone.

"Yeah, but your dad said that they were going to arrest him. Why can't we just let them handle it?" Teddy asked worriedly.

"No, we need to talk to this guy. We can't guarantee that they'll get him. We could just distract him long enough to make sure he's caught by the aurors," Scorpius replied again.

Teddy bit his lip, but nodded in agreement. They continued on to the store and walked in the open door. Lucas was at the counter looking extremely agitated and flipping through a book. There were no other customers in the store. Both boys strode over to the counter looking more nervous then they had before. Lucas looked up at them in curiosity and then grinned evilly when he realized who they were.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" He asked.

"You can start by leaving our parents alone. You don't know who you're messing with," Scorpius said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but your parents are who?" Lucas asked looking like he truly didn't know.

"You know damn well who our parents are. Leave them alone. Let them be happy. Whatever your agenda is, move on. You will not destroy our family," Teddy responded with a warning tone.

"Really? And you two sixteen year old boys think that you can prevent me from getting exactly what I want?" Lucas asked dropping his mask. He laughed hatefully at them. He walked to the same side of the counter that the boys were on. He glared at them crossing his arms in front of him.

Teddy and Scorpius gulped realizing that this may not have been the best idea in the world. "You will not get what you want. You will go to Azkaban and you will die there. That's what's going to happen to you. We will not let you get away with anything else," Scorpius replied arrogantly.

Lucas stared them both down an evil glint flashing in his eyes. Teddy and Scorpius' eyes widened in shock as they realized who this man was. He advanced on them as they retreated towards the door.

"You know, I decided when my spell didn't work last night that I was going to take away the most important person in Potter's life. It looks like I'm going to get a two for one deal right here. I suppose I will still take away Malfoy from him because really, Potter doesn't deserve happiness. I didn't want to have to kill anyone. I just want him to pay, but it looks like I don't get to stick to that. Pity really. You boys would have gone places I'm sure. I bet you haven't even had your first kiss yet. That's too bad; it's one of the best experiences in life. All well," Lucas surmised.

Teddy and Scorpius looked at each other and then back at Lucas. "You know that if you kill us you will not live long enough to see tomorrow. Our parents will go to the ends of this world to have their vengeance. It wouldn't do you any good to kill us. Cut your losses and leave England. Go take your psycho ideals elsewhere. We have no need for you here," Teddy replied angrily. He took a protective stance stepping slightly in front of Scorpius his Gryffindor braveness kicking in finally while Scorpius stood there calculating their next move.

Lucas laughed maliciously again, his eyes shining in amusement. "Oh you are definitely Potter's godson. You Scorpius are just like Malfoy. You're calculating your next move right now. Let me help you out there, you will not be leaving this store alive and neither will you Teddy. I'll take you both out and then next will be your little brother and sister. Gabe and Isabella right? Yes that's even more of a pity than you two. They won't even get to see their first year of Hogwarts. How unfortunate. _Expelliarmus_!" Lucas yelled. Both wands flew into his hands and he smirked at them.

Suddenly both boys were seeing red. Teddy's hair flashed between red and orange as his anger rose. It was one thing to threaten Scorpius and their parents, but he had gone too far in threatening the twins. He lunged at Lucas catching him off guard. His father's werewolf instincts kicking in as he wrestled the man to the floor. The wands scattered around the room and Scorpius scrambled to grab them. Teddy was throwing punch after punch to Lucas who was getting his own in too. They rolled around on the ground Scorpius trying to get a clear shot. He kept missing and would hit items through out the room as he sent hex after hex.

Teddy got the upper hand and slammed Lucas into the counter. He scrambled back standing at the same time. He stood and took his wand from Scorpius as they leveled their wands on Lucas. They both smirked as they looked down on the man who was breathing heavily and bleeding from his mouth and nose. His glamour began slipping and one eye was now a deep blue instead of the usual brown. His arms looked slightly disfigured as the two boys stared at him. They were momentarily distracted by his slipping glamour that they missed the evil smile that graced Lucas's features.

When they returned their focus to him they stared in horror as he grinned again and threw something to the ground. Both boys screamed loudly as the room exploded and fire burst from the item Lucas threw. The store gave a horrible groan and caved in, burying the boys in the rubble the fire raging around them.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter because I just couldn't leave you all on that cliff hanger for too long ;) This is a pretty intense chapter so I hope you all like it. Thanks for all your reviews! I love you all remember that. PS checkout the authors note at the bottom..... after reading of course.  
**

**Chapter 9**

Harry, Draco, and the twins had fallen asleep as they watched the movie. They were awoken by the bedroom door slamming open. Both men shot up from the bed while the twins looked on in confusion.

"Ron, what the hell is your problem?" Harry demanded.

Ron's face was tear streaked and set in a way that made both Harry and Draco's stomach roil in nervousness. "Weasley, what in the hell is going on?" Draco asked in alarm.

"I am so sorry guys. I hate to be the one to tell you this, I really, really am," Ron began new tears streaming down his face.

Harry and Draco stared at him fighting off the anxiety that was about to overcome them. "Damnit Ron! What happened?" Harry yelled.

"It's Teddy and Scorpius," Ron answered quietly.

Harry and Draco gasped and sank back onto the bed. The twins looked between the three adults fearfully not understanding what happened. Harry looked at Ron hoping beyond hope that his boys were okay.

"What happened?" He asked in an even tone.

"There was an explosion and a fire at Lucas's shop. They were inside," Ron replied.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Draco let out a choked sob on the other side of the bed as his words became reality in his head.

"And the boys?" Harry asked in a scarily calm voice.

"I…I don't know. They took them to St. Mungos. I don't know if they're still alive or not. They weren't responding when they pulled them from the rubble. They were badly injured and burned. I came here right away," Ron explained. Harry nodded.

"And Lucas?" Harry asked.

Ron shifted his weight and shook his head. "He wasn't there. He got away," Ron replied quietly.

Draco stood up angrily throwing anything that he could find across the room. Harry stared at the ground his face contorted in rage. The twins were crying loudly as they realized just what was happening. Items in the room started floating up and slowly turning around and around.

"Ron, get the twins out of here now," Harry said in a dangerously calm tone. Ron didn't hesitate. He rushed over scooping up the twins with ease and rushed out of the room. Harry slammed the door behind him as he tried to contain his rage. Draco was still throwing things wildly around the room and then he stopped sinking to the ground his body shaking with sobs. Harry got himself under control and went over to him enveloping him in a hug.

"Not Scorpius. Not Scorpius," Draco repeated over and over again.

"Baby, we need to get to St. Mungos now. We don't know if they died. We only know that they were injured. Let's go," Harry encouraged. He lifted Draco off the ground and led him to the door. They quickly made their way down to the floo Ron and the twins not far behind him.

As soon as they stepped through the floo and landed at St. Mungos Draco was rushing to the receptionist desk.

"Scorpius Malfoy, where is he?" He demanded frantically.

The witch looked up at him in confusion and turned to her list to answer his question.

"Draco, Harry," Hermione said appearing from the lift. She ran over to them wrapping them both up in a hug. She stood back and looked at their two very different expressions. Draco looked utterly distraught while Harry looked scarily calm. "They are alive, but they are fighting," Hermione explained.

Harry sighed in relief as did Draco. "What is going on?" Harry asked.

"They were crushed and partially burned by the flames. Luckily, most of the rubble prevented them from being burned too much. They have a lot of internal injuries and several broken bones, but they're hanging in there. You both need to go see them. I think it'll help," Hermione continued.

Draco and Harry nodded as they ran behind Hermione to their sons' hospital room. Hermione showed them the room and they burst in running to their sides. They were both bandaged in several places. There were several bruises in the places that were not covered by bandages. Draco clutched Scorpius's hand and sat down next to him tears falling down his cheeks. Harry held Teddy's hand as well, but merely stared at him a blank look on his face. Hermione stood in the doorway watching the difference between the two. Ron stood next to her keeping the twins at a distance.

"I'm scared," Hermione whispered.

"Why? Are Teddy and Scorpius not going to make it?" Ron asked in alarm.

"No, it'll be a long recovery, but they'll make it. I'm scared because look at Harry. He is showing no emotion. He's completely blank and calm. That's not like him. It really scares me Ron," Hermione whispered again.

"Well, Hermione you know how people react in situations like this. It's different for everyone. This is how Harry is handling it," Ron replied.

"No, this isn't right. This isn't how he reacts. I think he's finally going to snap," Hermione responded in an angry whisper.

"I need to get a hold of Andromeda and Narcissa. Keep an eye on them," Ron said before walking away.

She nodded and stepped into the room. "Draco, could I see you for a moment?"

Draco looked up at her with tear stained cheeks and sent her a slight glare. "Can't it wait Hermione?" He asked in a slightly heated voice.

"No, it can't. Harry will take Scorpius's hand. I need to speak with you," Hermione replied in an urgent voice.

Draco stared at her and let go of his son's hand before standing and walking over to her. Harry automatically turned taking Scorpius's hand into his free hand. Draco walked out of the room and Hermione shut the door behind them.

"Hermione, what is it? I want to be with my son right now," Draco said angrily.

"I know that, but Draco I'm worried about Harry," Hermione said back.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. He stepped over to the window and peeked in. Harry was talking to the boys and for the first time he took in his lover's tense posture and his blank expression. Draco instantly felt a different fear come over him. He turned back to Hermione. "He's going to do something. Oh gods no. He couldn't possibly be that stupid," Draco muttered.

"Draco, I think he's about to snap. That right there is the calm before the storm. I don't know what to do," Hermione replied fearfully.

Draco turned back to the window his gut clenched. _Can't we just be happy for once and stay that way??_

**XXXX**

Harry gripped both boys' hands as he sat there his mind screaming at him. He was furious. He was enraged. He wanted to make that man pay for everything that he had done. This horrible man had done enough.

"Boys I promise you, Lucas will pay for all of this. I am so sorry that I've endangered you both once again. I will make this right. I will destroy this man once and for all. Mark my words," Harry told them through clenched teeth.

He squeezed both their hands before standing and pacing the room. _What can I do to destroy him? I need to find him and torture him, damn the consequences. He has pushed me too far._ He walked back over to the boys again and leaned down kissing them both on the head. "I love you both. Concentrate on getting better. Don't worry about anything else," he whispered.

He strode for the door and walked out of the room. He was a man on a mission. Hermione and Draco were standing outside the room talking about what was going to be the next step in the boys' recovery. Harry walked over to Draco and grabbed him pulling him against his body crashing his lips onto his hard and passionately. After a minute he stepped back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you so damn much. Don't ever forget that," Harry said.

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. "I love you too," he replied.

Harry released his hold on him and walked away back to the lifts.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after him.

"I'm making this right love and when I come back I have something very important to ask you. Don't forget that either. I love you!" Harry yelled back as he stepped into the lift.

Draco stared after him unable to move to stop him. The lift doors closed and he saw that same expression that he saw the moment he was scared of Harry for the first time. He knew that if he found Lucas he was a dead. No questions, he would be done for. Draco gulped and turned to look at Hermione who looked on fearfully. This was not going to end well.

**XXXX**

Harry's first stop was Lucas' shop in Diagon Alley or what was left of it anyway. He stood in front of the destroyed building feeling his rage build even more. He reined it in not wanting to lose control on this crowded street. He stepped forward sifting through the rubble. He approached the spot that was undoubtedly where Scorpius and Teddy had been buried by the rubble. He could see the outlines of their bodies against the dull looking wood. Harry cringed and felt his chest constrict at the sight.

He closed his eyes focusing on finding the apparition signature that Lucas left behind. He sifted through the magic that adorned the rubble and finally found it. He focused entirely on it and apparated away. When he opened his eyes he was standing in Hogsmeade. Neville and Ginny's house, Draco's old house, was just across the way. _Why Hogsmeade? _Harry checked around looking for another apparition signature, but found nothing. Lucas had stopped here, but why? He looked up and down the road and his eyes settled on a run down house at the end of the street. Carikove's old house. Then it hit him. Suddenly realization set in and he felt his blood boil. _He didn't die! The bastard survived that fall! That explains everything._ He quickly disillusioned himself and ran towards the house. Lucas must have been injured. He couldn't have gotten away from that unscathed.

He approached the house cautiously. He stopped and quickly sent an invisible patronus to Ginny to let her know where he was and to inform Ron. He didn't want to take any chances this time. He refused to let Lucas take any more of his life away from him and Draco. He peered through the darkened windows and caught movement within the room. There was a man hobbling across the room towards the stairs. Harry had a hard time seeing him clearly, but could tell that he was obviously hurt. _That must be him._ He slid over to a door that led inside and quickly silenced it and himself before opening it. He slipped inside hopefully unnoticed by the man.

The man stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Guess not. "Potter, so nice of you to visit," he said in a taunting voice. He turned around to face Harry who was still disillusioned. "Tell me, how are the boys? Dead I hope," He said again and then he laughed manically.

Harry felt like he was about to burst forth and kill the man right then.

"You know Harry; you'll never learn will you? You always have to be the hero, damn the consequences. You can't save everyone. People died for you and your ridiculous agenda. Where does that leave people? Where does that leave families? Destroyed! You're family deserves the same. You don't deserve happiness. I tried to strip you of your family in a nice way, but frankly I'm not really a nice guy so I'm taking things in a different direction. Did you know that my dear Rosemarie was pregnant with my child? Did you know that? I was going to have the family I always wanted, but you know what you did? You messed that up again for me! Where is she now? Gone! Where is my child now? Gone! It's your fault! You've brought this all on yourself. You deserve to be dead inside! Yeah, I won't kill you because I want you to suffer for your choices until the day you die!" Lucas yelled.

Harry stood their completely dumbstruck. He didn't know what happened to Avasta. She disappeared. No one killed her that he knew of so why did Lucas think otherwise? "Avasta is not dead. None of us did anything to her," Harry said from the shadows.

"She has a name! Her name is Rosemarie or Rosie! Don't disrespect her by calling her anything else! She is dead! I saw it with my own eyes! You killed her!" He cried.

"I did not kill her Carikove! The last time I saw her she was very much alive. You're delusional," Harry yelled back.

He laughed then, a deep, angry laugh that sent chills through Harry's body. Carikove hobbled into the room closing the space between them. Harry hoped that Ron was almost here. He was feeling rather scared about the situation he was in now. He could feel the anger and the hurt emanating from Carikove and he could almost relate to the pain he was feeling.

"I am not delusional. I loved her with all my heart and I loved my child with all my heart. You took it away from me. You may not have sent the spell that killed her, but in the end her death and my child's is on your shoulders. You will never find peace as long as I'm alive. I will be there the entire way through whispering in your ear, reminding you what you've done. You're children will know what a horrible man and father you are and Draco will be so disgusted by you that he'll leave you. Then you'll be alone. Completely and entirely alone just like me. We are so much alike and when all has been snatched away from you we will be the same person. An empty shell of pure evil. That's what we'll be," Carikove threatened in a dark tone.

"I am nothing like you and what makes you think that you'll be getting out of here alive?" Harry seethed his body shaking with rage.

Carikove laughed again, the same dark laugh as before. "You can't kill me. I'll just keep coming back. I've made it that way. No one can kill me. I will be here forever."

"You are not Voldemort. You are not as powerful as he was and you will never be like him. You will die right now and it will be done by me. You will not take my life away from me and you will not hurt my family anymore. You made your choices, now you have to deal with the consequences," Harry said in his dangerously calm voice again.

"You won't be able to do it. You are too pure. You won't be able to kill me. The spell will not leave your mouth," Carikove taunted.

"There are other ways to kill a man without using the killing curse," Harry threatened.

Carikove's face finally showed a different emotion other than pure evil. He was scared. Harry stared him down lifting his illusion. Carikove hobbled backwards as Harry closed in on him. He flicked his wrist sending the cutting curse at him, slicing across his thigh. Blood burst from the wound along with a shining silver light that flew at Harry. He absorbed it feeling his magic coming back strongly. Carikove cried out and clutched his thigh. He fell backwards as Harry continued stalking towards him. He sent another curse at him slicing across his chest. More blood spurt across the room and more silver light burst forth from him. It was so powerful that when it slammed into Harry's chest he flew back and slammed into the wall hard immediately going unconscious.

**XXXX**

Ron stood outside the dilapidated house watching as silver light brightened the windows. He had arrived with other aurors and were now standing outside the house unable to get inside. The wards surrounding the house would not allow them in. They watched as the house burst apart, light flashing in the darkening sky. Ron and his team stumbled back watching the light in awe. None of them had ever seen anything like it. With one final flash the light disappeared and in its place were two bodies. One was Harry bruised and bleeding and barely alive. The other was a disfigured man who was bleeding profusely, but still alive.

"Get that man out of here. Take him to the holding cells, he is not getting off this easy," Ron ordered as he ran over to Harry's unconscious form. He lifted him gingerly off the ground and quickly apparated away to St. Mungos. He rushed into the emergency portion of the hospital and was immediately overtaken by several mediwizards and healers. They cast diagnostic spells on him as they wheeled him away on a stretcher. _Merlin, give this poor family a break already._ Ron thought as he stood to go inform Draco of the newest development.

**XXXX**

Draco sat in silence next to his oldest sons deep in thought about Harry and what he was doing at this very moment. He glanced down at the ring Harry had given him so long ago. He wondered if it still worked; if it still protected them. He wasn't so sure seeing as Lucas was able to nearly take him away, but then again he didn't so maybe that was the ring at work. He sat there as things continued running through his mind. He wondered about what Harry had to ask him thinking that he had a pretty good idea and he let a small smile grace his features.

He felt Scorpius's hand twitch in his own and he jerked his head up to see his son's eyes fluttering open. Draco stood quickly looking down at his son's waking form.

"Scor? Can you hear me?" Draco asked. He smoothed his hand over Scorpius's hair. He watched as Scorpius looked around for a moment and then his gaze fell on Draco and he smiled. Draco let out a joyful cry as tears filled his eyes for the millionth time.

"Dad, wh-ere's Ted-dy?" He mumbled hoarsely.

"He's right here. Are you alright?" Draco replied.

"Yeah. Is he okay?" Scorpius answered after taking a sip of the water that Draco had given him.

"Yes, he'll be fine. You both will. What happened?" Draco asked.

"Dad, Lucas isn't who he says he is. I need to tell Harry," Scorpius whispered.

Draco looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"He's not who he says he is. I need to tell Harry," Scorpius repeated.

"He's not here. He went to go take care of this. To deal with Lucas," Draco responded.

Scorpius's face contorted into fear as he shook his head tears streaming down his cheeks. "No, you need to stop him. Don't let him go after him," He whispered harshly his heart rate spiking.

"Scor, calm down. I can't stop him, he's already left. What is wrong?" Draco said in as soothing of a voice as he could muster. Scorpius began shaking as his levels spiked all over. Hermione rushed into the room waving her wand over Scorpius. She conjured a potion and tipped it down his throat. His shaking slowed and his levels went down, back to normal.

"Draco he needs to rest. Don't get him agitated," Hermione told him.

"I… he's trying to tell me something and I don't understand what he's saying," Draco answered.

"Just wait. He needs to rest some more before he can talk. Leave it alone," Hermione replied as she started for the door.

"Professor…Professor Carikove. That's who Lucas is," Scorpius said in a clear voice before he fell asleep.

Hermione halted her exit and turned to look at Scorpius. Draco's face fell and he felt his stomach tie up into knots and his throat close up in fear. Then he felt a striking heat around his right ring finger and he looked down to see his ring glowing, more specifically the green stones that represented Harry. His eyes met Hermione's and then looked past as Ron stepped into the doorway looking worried. Draco shook his head back and forth not wanting to hear whatever Ron wanted. Hermione turned to Ron searching his eyes for confirmation.

"It's Harry," Ron said answering both their looks.

**A/N: I am wearing armor so any hexes or curses or anything that you send at me will bounce off and go right back to you so you've been warned :) Remember, I love you all and I had to do it this way or else it would have ended with this chapter in the original plan. Also, awesome job Spidy007 and mochiusagi for guessing who Lucas really was :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had a shitty week so writing hasn't been in my mind, but today I got the writing bug and here we are. It's a bit short, but it's here and that's all that matters. I want to thank Cathcer1984 for helping the past few days and helping me work out this chapter in my head. You're the best Kiwi :) I love the rest of you as well. Without further ado here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Draco stared at Ron in disbelief. _This can't be happening! Merlin, haven't I paid enough for my discretions? Must you continually hurt me like this? Make me suffer like this? What in the hell do I need to do to make all of this right? _ Draco was screaming in his head. He was about to snap. This was too much to handle in the span of a couple of days. Way too much, but he had to keep it together for right now. He had to be there for the twins and his older boys and especially Harry. He could have a breakdown later, just not right now.

He stood and followed after Ron and Hermione to the emergency room of the hospital. Hermione rushed into the room to get a status report on Harry. When she came back out she was visibly upset, more than she had been. Draco felt his heart stop momentarily and his stomach drop.

"Tell me Hermione," Draco said his voice wavering.

"He's stabilized, but he's fighting it. I don't know what is going on. They are going to move him up to Scorpius and Teddy's room. They're hoping that'll help him come out of it. I'm sorry Draco, but there isn't much else we can do, but keep an eye on him. It's up to Harry if he's going to come out of this," Hermione explained.

"You mean he's fighting to stay alive?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked away, tears in her eyes. She shook her head.

"He's fighting to die?" Draco asked his voice cracking.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry."

Draco stood there his mouth hanging open in shock. He watched as they wheeled Harry out of the room and to the lifts. He felt overcome by several emotions at once. He was angry at Harry for wanting to die. He was scared to lose him. He was afraid to be alone. He was sad to even begin to imagine his life without Harry, again.

He stepped into the lift with Harry and the healers and followed them into the room that their older sons were in. Two girls were hovering outside the doorway talking in hushed tones to each other. One was kind of tall with short black hair in a pixie cut with beautiful sapphire eyes. The other was shorter with chestnut hair that was long and flowing with slight curls. She had beautiful honey colored eyes. Draco barely gave them a second glance, but they looked at him and who was being brought in as well and began talking quickly to each other.

Draco sat down next to Harry and gripped his hand after all the healers left. He stared hard at him, no tears coming from his eyes. "Harry, if you leave me I will kick your ass in the afterlife. You have got too much to lose, too much to leave behind. We need you. I really, really need you. I can't do this without you," Draco urged. He closed his eyes and rested his head on their joined hands. He missed the two girls walking in and the slight change in all three of the boys in the hospital beds.

**XXXX**

Harry felt a pressure throughout his whole body and a pain that was mind blowing. He wanted everything to just be done. He wanted it over and he wanted to die right then, to get away from the pain and then suddenly it was over. There was no more pain and there was no more pressure. He opened his eyes. He was in the hospital still, but he was looking around the room in a different perspective then what one should be. It was as if he was standing and that wouldn't be right if he were in a hospital bed. He looked around and realized that he was looking at himself lying on the bed with Draco bowed over him. _Am I dead? Shit, maybe that's not such a good idea. Draco would kick my ass if I died. _He looked away for a moment and saw Teddy standing next to his own bed looking down with a smile at a dark haired girl that was talking in hushed tones to him. Harry lifted an eyebrow at this in curiosity. He noticed another girl over by Scorpius and grinned at this as well.

"_Teddy, what's going on?" Harry asked._

"_Dad! Wait, what are you doing here?? Shouldn't you be not in a hospital bed? What happened?" Teddy asked walking over to stand next to him._

"_I went after Lucas. I guess it didn't go so well," Harry commented glancing over at his still body._

"_Dad, why would you do that? You should have let someone else handle it," Teddy replied._

"_Well, he hurt my sons and I was tired of his shit so that's what I did. I sure as hell hope that he doesn't get away again this time," Harry answered._

"_You're going to send Draco to an early grave," Teddy muttered._

_Harry sighed and looked over at Draco. His head was up and looking down on him. Tears were streaming down his face. "Why are we here?" Harry asked looking back over at Teddy._

"_What do you mean?" Teddy replied._

"_Well, obviously we are in those beds there, but we are talking here and well you aren't a solid mass and I'm guessing that I'm not either so I'm just wondering what we are doing here," Harry said._

"_Oh, well I heard Aunt Hermione downstairs tell Draco that you're fighting against the stabilization like you're wanting to die and I think that's what I'm doing here, to try and talk you out of it," Teddy said._

_Harry looked at him in confusion and then down at Draco again. He closed his eyes trying to figure out where he had decided to not live. Then he understood. He opened his eyes again and looked around. "This is why. I keep hurting everyone. No matter what I do. Draco doesn't deserve this and neither do you kids. I've done so much to you five the past couple of days and I just think it would be easier. Draco has wasted enough time on me. He needs to get married and be happy, not stuck with an unstable git like myself."_

_Teddy shook his head. "You've made some screwed up choices the past couple of days, you're right, but you also made a really good one. You came back. You didn't stay away. Draco loves you more than I ever thought possible and I'm sure you never thought he would either. He doesn't want anyone else. He only wants you."_

_Harry smiled. "Yeah he does love me, a lot. But something happened in that house that means something great."_

"_What happened?" Teddy asked._

"_That was Carikove, but I think you two know that. When I sliced him open a silver light came out of him and went straight to me. I think he was holding my magic within him. I felt different the first time it happened," Harry replied._

"_Yeah, we figured that out when we went to see him. It's not your fault that Scor and I are in here. We made that decision all on our own so don't take the blame for it. You need to fight for living. You need to get out of this and make an honest man out of Draco," Teddy teased with a wink._

_Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I thought of that before I went after Lucas. I've been so consumed by my unstable magic that I didn't want to make any decisions like that, but I came to terms, finally and I want to ask him, but it'll probably just be dumb now and too cliché," Harry said._

"_You're a stubborn Gryffindor of course it was going to take you forever to come to terms with things. It would definitely not be cliché if you asked him now. He's been waiting forever for you to ask him."_

"_Hey, you're a Gryffindor too! Why didn't he ever ask me?"_

"_I know and I'm proud of that, except with some of the stubborn aspects, for example admitting to liking Sophia to myself. Scor kept telling me that she had a crush on me and that he knew I did too, but I wasn't about to admit that. As you can see right here, I think it's high time I tell her. As for Draco never asking you, well, he didn't want to push. He knew you were dealing with a lot and he wanted you to be in a good place before taking that next step. He's been mostly happy with your relationship, but he wants to be married to you," Teddy explained._

"_Sophia, huh? That why you never told me then? When did you know that the feeling was mutual?"_

"_Well, I guess so. I saw her in Diagon Alley the other day, when we were all there and she smiled at me and I knew right then that Scorpius had been right all along. I did have a crush on her. She's best friends with Jade you know and I guess my jealousy towards Scor about all that was because I had misplaced my feelings for having a crush on Jade when in actuality it was Sophia all along. It's confusing I think, but I am going to tell her when I wake up," Teddy replied._

_Harry grinned at him. "So you are going to tell Sophia and I'm going to ask Draco to marry me. This is going to be an even more emotional day then it already is," Harry replied with a laugh._

"_You really are going to ask him when you wake up? Are you sure that's what you want?" Teddy asked._

"_Yes. I've seen a glimpse into a life without Draco and I'm not going there. This has been a long time coming and I'm at peace with my magic. If it comes back great; if it doesn't no big deal. All that matters is him," Harry replied confidently._

_Teddy grinned at him and nodded in agreement._

"_Are you two done reflecting now?" Scorpius asked appearing out of nowhere._

_Harry and Teddy jumped at the sound of his voice, but then began laughing._

"_What brings you to the gathering?" Teddy asked._

"_To make sure you two are figuring things out and to bring you back so that these three people don't have to suffer any longer, especially Dad," Scorpius replied with a grin._

"_Well, I think we've got things straightened out then. You okay with this all?" Harry asked._

"_Of course! You need to marry Dad and Teddy you've got to tell Sophia so I'm good. Let's go," Scorpius replied._

_They both nodded and drifted back over to their still bodies. They grinned at each other again and settled back into their own bodies. _Then two loud beeps resonated off the walls and the room became a flurry of activity as healers swarmed in on the room shoving Draco, Sophia, and Jade against the wall as they tended to the patients of the room. Draco stared on completely stricken with fear. _This can't be happening._

**XXXX**

Lucas was thrown roughly into a holding cell. The door slammed and locked behind him leaving him completely alone with his thoughts. He pulled himself up and lied down on a cot.

"Kurt, love, what are you doing here?" Avasta asked in a distant voice.

"Rosie? Is that you?" Carikove asked as he looked around the darkened room. He sat up and peered into the darkness. Across from him glowing in a pale light was Avasta smiling at him. He grinned broadly.

"Yes it is. What happened? Why are you here?" She asked again.

"Potter found me. He tried to tell me that he didn't kill you, but I know he's lying. He has his magic back. He sliced me open and got it back. What am I going to do love?" Carikove said in a bitter tone.

"You know he killed me. You saw it with your own eyes. Don't worry about his magic coming back. It only caused you problems anyway. He can have it. You need to cast a glamour charm on yourself to look like Potter and then you'll get out of here. Tell the person who comes down here that 'Carikove got away and that he trapped you in here' they'll let you out no problem and then you need to get out of here and bring him down. Do it for me love and our child. Give us justice," Avasta explained.

"That's brilliant love! Of course I will do that. You can count on it. Thank you. I'll see you again soon, right?" Carikove asked hopefully.

She smiled brightly at him and then disappeared. He grinned wickedly and waved his hand over himself. He felt his features morph and he knew that he looked like Harry. _This is going to be wonderful. _He thought as he stood and hobbled over to the door. The aurors had healed him enough that he wasn't losing anymore blood, but not enough to cure him completely. His magic was drained because of Harry getting back all his magic, but it didn't matter he had just enough to complete his plans.

He heard footsteps in the hallway and he started banging on the door and yelling to be let out in Harry's voice. He heard the lock turn and watched as the door opened. Staring back at him was a young auror that had just been brought into the program. He was stationed outside the door of the holding cell block doing something completely boring because everyone knew that once you were in a holding cell you were stuck there with no way of getting out. He had also heard many grand stories about Harry Potter and the fact that he heard him now was a shock. He didn't recall seeing Harry amongst the aurors when they brought their only prisoner in, but then again Harry could have easily come in and talked to the prisoner when he took a quick snooze. It was a dreadfully boring job.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?" He asked Carikove.

"I came in here to talk to this prisoner and he completely overpowered me and escaped. He locked me in here. I've got to go find him!" Carikove cried trying hard to act just like Harry. The young auror nodded and stood to the side allowing Carikove to pass by.

"Mr. Potter, why are you limping?" the auror asked.

Carikove stopped and turned to look at him. "He injured my leg. He took my wand too. Can I borrow yours until I can get mine back?" Carikove asked.

"But, I thought you could do wandless magic," He questioned.

"My magic has been screwed up. I haven't been able to do that in ages. Please I need your wand," Carikove insisted. The auror nodded and handed it to him. Then he grinned maliciously and the auror knew too late that this wasn't actually Harry Potter. "You're an idiot. I'm doing you a favor. _Avada Kedavra!" _He said darkly. The auror's eyes widened as the spell went at him and hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground, his frightened look etched into his features forever. Carikove laughed evilly as he limped from the hallway and out of the ministry, no one giving him a second glance.

**A/N: The convo with Avasta and Carikove, all in his head. The man is going crazy, big time. Don't hate me for another cliff hanger..... *whistles and smiles innocently as she runs away to hide***


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter! I'm so sorry to have made you guys wait with that cliffhanger. I've actually had this planned since I posted the last one, but I've been rather busy and I busted my finger on Wednesday which made it rather hard to type, but here it is. My finger is much better. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I did ;). It is pure fluff and a ton of smut at the end. Let me know what you think! Oh and I just realized that there is probably only a few more chapters left for this story :( **

**Chapter 11**

The beeping in the room was loud and Draco felt his world collapsing around him again. Harry had flat lined and so had Teddy. The two girls were staring wide eyed at the mass of healers that were tending to the three boys. Scorpius's heart rate had slowed dramatically. Draco had to get out. He couldn't be there when everyone he loved died. He ran from the room, down the hallway, and to an outdoor, enclosed garden. He shoved several people out of his way one being Hermione who stared after him in shock. She ran into the room shoving several mediwizards and witches from Harry's bedside. She glanced over at a now stabilized Teddy and the stronger pulse of Scorpius. Harry's monitor was the only beep being heard.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" Hermione screamed. She clutched his arms tightly and stared intently into his closed eyes. The beeping stopped and became a calm beep, beep that everyone in the same situation longed to hear. He had stabilized. She sighed in relief and sank into the vacant seat next to his bed. Scorpius had awoken in all the ruckus and he looked around for a moment his eyes settling on Jade. He smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful," He whispered.

She had tears streaming down her face and a wide smile. "Oh you're awake! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Just you," Scorpius whispered back. She grinned widely and leaned down to kiss Scorpius hard on the lips. His eyes widened, but closed letting himself become lost in her kiss. He never expected his first kiss to go like this, but he wasn't about to complain even if Jade made the first move.

Teddy stirred next to Sophia. She stood and clutched his hand as he awoke. She sighed in relief and smiled down at him. His golden eyes took in the sight of her and he smiled his hair changing to a happy yellow before going back to his normal teal color. She grinned even wider.

"Hey you. You gave us all quite a fright," Sophia commented.

"Sorry about that. I was having a much needed talk with my Dad," Teddy commented.

She looked over at Harry who was still unconscious and then looked back at Teddy. "He's still unconscious. How did you talk to him?" She questioned.

Teddy closed his eyes for a moment realizing he probably sounded crazy. "Sorry. I'll explain some other time. Listen, Sophia there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a really long time," he said quietly.

She looked down at him before sitting looking slightly nervous. "Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Sophia, I'm in love with you. I have been for a really long time and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to tell you. I hope I'm not too late," Teddy told her.

Scorpius and Jade broke apart and looked over at the two in shock waiting to see how Sophia would react. Sophia stared at him in complete shock. She didn't move or utter a word. Teddy looked away suddenly feeling very nervous. She wasn't responding. _Oh, Merlin, I've said too much. I should have just gone with I like you a whole lot or something. Shit. _ When he looked back he saw that Sophia's shoulders were shaking and she began crying. Teddy's eyes widened in worry and confusion at her display of emotion. Jade and Scorpius looked on just as confused. Then Sophia leapt up from the chair and pounced on Teddy earning a groan from him for her weight on his still healing body. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as she sobbed. Hermione looked up in alarm and realized that Teddy was okay and only in slight pain.

"Oh Teddy! I've waited so long to hear you tell me that!" She cried through her sobs. Jade and Scorpius grinned and glanced at each other. Teddy looked surprised at her words.

"Do…Do you feel the same?" Teddy asked tentatively. Scorpius rolled his eyes fighting the urge to smack his brother upside the head.

Sophia sat back and got off of him a huge smile on her face. "Of course I do! Would I be here and crying all over you if I didn't?" She replied as she hugged him again. He hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. He looked over her shoulder to see Harry still unconscious. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Where is Draco?" Teddy asked.

Sophia sat back and looked over at Harry still clutching Teddy's hand. Jade and Scorpius did the same.

"He ran out of here when you three started having complications. I think this is too much for him to handle," Hermione replied.

"Why isn't Dad waking up?" Teddy demanded.

"Teddy, he is still healing. He'll wake up when he's ready," Hermione assured him as she approached his bed.

"But he said he was ready to wake up. He's got to ask Draco to marry him! He told me he was going to wake up!" Teddy exclaimed trying to sit up. Sophia put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. How could you possibly have talked to Harry? He's been unconscious this entire time," Hermione said in confusion.

"No! We talked just a little bit ago before I woke up. Scorpius, you were there at the end. Tell her!" Teddy cried becoming more frantic. Scorpius looked at him peculiarly and furrowed his brow in thought.

"I vaguely remember talking to you both, but I thought it was just a dream," Scorpius said.

"It wasn't a dream. We talked right over there between our beds. Why isn't he waking up?" Teddy demanded again.

"Let me go get Draco, maybe that'll help," Hermione offered still looking bewildered. She left the room quickly and found Draco sitting down on a bench in the garden area his head resting in his hands tears visibly streaming down his cheeks and falling to the floor.

"Draco," Hermione said tentatively.

"Just tell me Hermione. Don't sugar coat it. Tell me that Harry is dead and so is Teddy and Scorpius. Just tell me," Draco begged in a shaky voice.

"I can't tell you that," Hermione began.

"Tell me!" He yelled his head shooting up and glaring angrily at her. She jumped slightly and stared back at him.

"I can't tell you that because they aren't dead. Scorpius and Teddy are awake and I think Harry is waiting for you to get in there before he wakes up," Hermione said quietly.

Draco stared at her for several moments before he stood and walked quickly back to his boys' room. He walked in to see Scorpius and Teddy talking quietly with the two girls that had been there for awhile. Draco glanced over at Harry before turning to look at Scorpius again. Jade stepped aside so that Draco could come closer. Scorpius smiled at him and Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around him. He stood back and did the same to Teddy and then he slowly approached Harry's bedside. He grabbed his hand and leaned down really close placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Harry, please wake up love. The boys are awake, now it's your turn," Draco whispered.

Hermione stood in the doorway watching them. Harry began stirring and Hermione found herself wringing her hands in front of her as she waited for Harry to wake up. He continued to stir and finally his eyes fluttered open. She sighed in relief and continued to watch. Harry's eyes flicked around the room for a moment and then finally they settled on Draco's smiling face.

"Hey," Draco whispered as he looked down at him.

"Marry me," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Draco stared at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Marry me," Harry said a bit louder.

He stood back slightly and closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't have heard him correctly. _He's thinking nonsense. He doesn't want to marry me. He must be dreaming or something. He doesn't want this. _

"Harry you don't know what you're saying," Draco began.

Harry narrowed his gaze slightly. "Marry me Draco," He repeated with a bit more heat.

Draco stared at the determined look in his face. "Okay, I'll marry you," He replied finally. Harry grinned at him and pulled Draco in for a kiss. _We'll see if he remembers this later. _Draco thought as he kissed him back.

The door to their room opened and a furious Ron stepped in. "I hate to break all this up and ruin whatever moment you two are having, but Carikove escaped," He said angrily.

Everyone, but Harry gasped and looked at each other fearfully. Harry on the other hand was completely calm. Draco gave him a bewildered look.

"How can you be so calm?" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter. His magic has been drained. He won't last very long. I'm not going to let him ruin my life anymore. He's done enough. I'm moving forward," Harry replied.

"Harry! He killed someone to get away!" Ron cried.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry about that Ron, but you will find him again and he will spend the rest of his pitiful life in Azkaban. He is not my concern anymore. My focus is for my family," Harry replied.

Ron stared at him as did everyone else in the room. They were all thinking the same thing. _Did a screw get knocked loose while he was unconscious?_

**XXXX**

A month later, Harry, Teddy, and Scorpius were fully recovered. They were back at Hogwarts and loving it. Scorpius and Jade as well as Sophia and Teddy were happily still together and inseparable. The twins were enjoying the classes they had and loved being at Hogwarts. Everything in life was getting back to normal. They still hadn't found Carikove, but Harry kept his word and didn't concern himself over him. He focused on his family and his career. His magic was back and he was finally feeling normal. He felt like Harry James Potter again and that made him very happy. Draco still didn't believe that Harry wanted to marry him, but continued to go along with it.

Harry sat in his office during lunch one day. A knock at his door drew his attention and he waved his hand opening the door. Teddy walked in with a grin on his face.

"Hello son, you've managed to separate yourself from Sophia for a few moments?" Harry teased.

Teddy blushed. "There is some sort of crisis with a dorm mate of hers that involves a guy being a git and well, I'm a guy, thus I'm the enemy at the moment."

Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement. He was tapping his finger on a small black box that was sitting on the desk in front of him. He opened it and stared down at the intricate band that had swirls of two different platinum shades. Along the sides were channel black diamonds and in the very center was a small princess cut diamond. It was a beautiful ring. Teddy walked over and glanced down at the ring. Harry pushed it towards him and he studied it closely.

"Draco is going to love this," Teddy commented.

"Yeah. I can't believe he still thinks I don't want to marry him," Harry replied with a smirk.

"How did you know that he doesn't believe it?" Teddy asked.

Harry laughed. "Draco likes to think he hides his emotions well, but every time I mention working out some wedding details I can see the disbelief in his eyes, but after tonight he will know I'm serious," Harry said with a wistful smile as he looked down at the ring again.

"Where are you guys heading?" Teddy asked.

"I'm taking him to Paris tonight. I know it's a Hogsmeade weekend, but McGonagall gave us permission to leave. There will be a few extra patrols of aurors in Hogsmeade so I'm not worried about leaving. Promise me you'll stay safe though, all of you," Harry said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Dad. We'll keep an eye out and be on our toes. You and Draco need this. Go and have fun," Teddy said.

Harry nodded and stood. He walked around and pulled Teddy into a hug, holding him a bit longer than usual. He let him go and smiled at him again before he turned and left the room leaving Harry feeling a bit nervous. He shook it off as just being nervous about leaving the kids behind for the first time since the accident, but Harry and Draco needed this night. Things were different and they had not had anytime alone. The twins were staying with Andromeda and Narcissa and of course Teddy and Scorpius would be at Hogwarts so they were all going to be just fine. Draco had no clue that they were going to Paris tonight and Harry was looking forward to surprising him.

He left his office with the ring in hand. He walked into his bed chamber and changed into black dress slacks with a green collared shirt rolled up to his elbows. The first three buttons were undone showing the beginning of his perfectly sculpted chest. He grinned at his appearance knowing that Draco would melt the second he saw him. He shrunk the ring box and placed it in his pocket and headed to the Great Hall to round up Draco.

When he arrived he found Draco sitting up at the staff table having a heated discussion with Neville. Harry grinned and walked over standing in front of him. Neville saw him first and raised an eyebrow sitting back in his seat. Draco turned to look and his mouth immediately went dry and dropped open as he looked down at Harry. He gulped and shifted immediately trying to quell his burgeoning erection. Harry grinned.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Draco whispered harshly.

Harry continued to grin. "Come on. We're going somewhere. Let's go," He replied.

Draco's eyes widened. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend. We can't go anywhere," Draco replied angrily his mouth beginning to salivate when Harry pulled his shirt to the side slightly exposing more of his chest and his neck.

"Professor Malfoy, Professor Potter as already gotten your time off approved. Go with him. It's fine. As a matter of fact I insist on it," McGonagall explained jumping into the conversation.

Draco looked at her and then out to Teddy and Scorpius who were watching the exchange. They both grinned and gave him an assuring thumbs up. He looked back to Harry and felt his need to be alone with him burning and he looked so hot at that moment. He stood casually pulling his robe out and turned away to walk over to his oldest boys.

"Apparently, Harry and I are going somewhere so we'll see you later. Be careful today and keep an eye out," Draco said as soon as he reached them.

"Of course Dad," Scorpius said. He pulled Draco into a one armed hug and he pulled Teddy in as well.

"We love you," Harry said in a low voice. Both boys blushed slightly and nodded.

"We love you too," Teddy replied. Harry and Draco nodded as did the boys and then Draco turned to follow Harry out of the Great Hall. Harry walked all the way back to his office neither one uttering a word to one another. When they arrived Harry walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, where are-" Draco started, but he was interrupted when Harry pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. He let out a squeak at the pure heat that Harry was sending with his kiss. He closed his eyes in bliss and immediately felt at ease. Harry broke away and took a few steps back looking at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"You can't possibly wear that where we are going love," Harry said as he waved his hand. Draco's clothes and robe were immediately replaced with dark gray slacks and a shiny navy blue button up shirt that made his eyes pop. "Much better," Harry said as he ran his tongue over his lips. Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over to the fireplace. He threw down some floo powder and called out their destination before Draco could ask anymore questions.

After several minutes they tumbled out of the fireplace in a private room at an upscale hotel. Draco stood and brushed his clothes off and looked around. He absently helped Harry up and then made his way towards the window.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

Harry watched the curious expression on Draco's face and snapped his fingers. The curtains slowly opened revealing the Eiffel Tower and all of Paris. Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise. Harry approached and wrapped his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder. "We're in Paris love. Is this okay?" He asked.

"This is more than okay. This is brilliant. Thank you," Draco said quietly as he turned his body to face Harry. He leaned down and kissed him gently slowly increasing the pace. Harry brought his hands up into Draco's hair running his fingers through it as the increased the pressure. Draco started to push Harry towards the bed, but he planted his feet and didn't move. Draco broke away and looked at him peculiarly.

"As much as I'd love to make love to all day and night here, I have other plans first. I promise you won't regret waiting," Harry assured him with a sly smile.

"Alright, fine. What do you have planned?" Draco asked as he placed some gentle kisses on Harry's cheeks and neck. Harry moaned quietly almost breaking his resolve to wait to ravage him.

"Well, I was thinking an early dinner at a fantastic restaurant," Harry began.

Draco kissed his lips gently as he moved to the other cheek. "Mmm, that sounds good."

"And then I was thinking we could go to the Eiffel Tower and go all the way to the top," Harry continued.

"Of course," Draco said as he made his way down Harry's cheek and to his neck. He pressed his body against Harry, their groins touching lightly. Both boys let out satisfied groans.

"Did I mention before dinner that I'm taking you shopping?" Harry asked. He grinned when he felt Draco pause.

"Shopping?" He asked excitedly as he stepped back to look at him.

"Yes shopping," Harry replied with a grin.

"But you hate shopping," Draco said in confusion.

"But you love it and this trip is all about you babe," Harry said with a wink.

Draco's confused looked turned into utter excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" He exclaimed as he kissed Harry quickly and made haste for the door.

**XXXX**

After a few hours of grueling shopping a very satisfied Draco and an extremely exhausted Harry made their way to the Eiffel Tower. They had just finished a wonderful dinner and were now walking hand in hand towards their next destination. It was a warm and clear night and Harry couldn't have asked for better conditions for what he had planned next. He felt himself begin to get nervous. He had been talking about marrying Draco for a long time now, but he didn't realize he'd have butterflies when it came to the point of actually asking him.

They had arrived at the tower and Draco craned his neck to look up to the very top. Harry fingered the box in his pocket and pulled it out. He squeezed Draco's hand and watched as Draco turned to look at him, his silver eyes sparkling brightly. The contentment on his face made Harry sigh involuntarily.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked looking slightly concerned.

Harry gulped and felt his face heat up. "Yes, yes, I'm… I'm fine," He stuttered. Draco turned to him fully and brought his hand to his face.

"Harry, thank you so much for today. This is the best day I've had in years. I love you," He said. He leaned down and kissed him. Harry got lost in the kiss for several moments. They finally broke apart for some much needed air.

"I love you too Draco. Listen, there is one more thing that we need to do before we head back to the hotel," Harry began.

Draco quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What's that?"

Harry took a deep breath and knelt down to one knee. Draco's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A flush appeared on his face and he found himself suddenly becoming weak in the knees. He took several deep breaths to calm his nerves. Harry looked as nervous as he felt.

"Draco, I wasn't kidding or out of my mind when I asked you to marry me when I woke up. I want to marry you. I've wanted to marry you since the day we kissed for the first time. I've been so consumed by the way I felt about myself and I didn't stop to think about you and what you were giving up. I know you've been waiting for me to ask you for years and I can't believe it's taken me so long to do it. I love you so much and I am so happy to have you in my life. You have given me so much. You've given me two beautiful children. You've given me a son to go along with the one I already had. You've given me love and support for six years. You've given me everything in your life and I am so grateful. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you. Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Harry proposed as he opened the box revealing the ring.

Draco stared at him tears streaming down his face. His eyes settled momentarily on the ring and his knees finally gave out as he kneeled in front of Harry. Harry pulled the ring from the box and placed it tentatively at the beginning of his left ring finger. A huge grin came across his face as he looked back up at Harry.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" Draco cried. Harry smiled broadly as he slipped the ring on his finger. A soft light shimmered around the ring as it found its place on his finger. He threw his arms around Harry and peppered him with kisses. "I love you so much!" He cried again. He wrapped his arms around Harry and suddenly they were no longer at the base of the Eiffel Tower, going to the top completely forgotten. They landed on the bed in their hotel room.

They both let out an excited moan as they began kissing each other passionately. Draco's fingers made quick work on Harry's shirt. He unbuttoned it within seconds pulling it apart and over his shoulders. His lips left Harry's and he began a heated trail of kisses down his chest flicking his tongue over each nipple earning a groan from Harry. Draco moved back up to Harry's lips and Harry took the opportunity to remove the offending garment that was Draco's shirt. He slipped it over his shoulders and marveled at the hotness that was Draco's sculpted abs and chest. His eyes widened momentarily and then locked on the molten silver eyes that belonged to his fiancé.

Draco made fast work of removing Harry's shirt and tossed it away. He pushed him back against the pillows and began sucking away on his neck soothing each suck with a lick. Harry bucked his hips into Draco's groin. He moved down from Harry's neck and began kissing his chest and fiddling with his belt. Within seconds he was sliding Harry's pants down his hips following the movement with sensual kisses down his inner thigh and his calf. Harry arched his back in need. Draco returned to his throbbing erection that was begging to be let out of its confinement. He pulled his boxers off in one fluid motion leaving Harry completely naked and basking in the moonlight that was filtering through the window.

Draco sat back and stared down at his panting lover and now fiancé. The look in his eyes was full of need and desire and love. "Gods Harry, you are absolutely stunning."

Harry grinned and shifted slightly causing Draco's eyes to darken. He pounced on him then and engulfed his hard cock in his mouth causing Harry to let out a powerful groan. Draco looked up into his burning emerald eyes and began fast work of driving Harry crazy. He licked, sucked and nibbled making Harry squirm beneath him. He could taste the precum and felt his own pulsating cock bursting to be let out of its cage. Draco reached down to get out of his pants and boxers, but found that they were already gone and he was completely naked as well. He didn't even feel Harry remove them. He looked up in astonishment and Harry merely grinned and then he lowered his gaze to look at the beauty that could only be Draco's.

Draco smirked and lied down on top of him capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Harry gripped his arse and flipped him over, reversing their position. Draco let out a surprised gasp that was soon quieted by Harry's tongue.

"Stop torturing me," Draco breathed.

"You don't like torture?" Harry taunted. Draco's eyes snapped open and he narrowed his gaze. He slapped Harry hard on the arse which caused Harry to let out a moan that was all pleasure and no pain. Draco flipped their positions again and thrust his hips hard against Harry. His lips left Harry's and found their way securely around his leaking cock again.

Draco snapped his fingers automatically lubing up his fingers and Harry's entrance. Harry let out a groan as Draco slowly slid in one finger and continued sucking him in earnest. He slid in another finger and Harry found himself ready to burst.

"Draco, I'm going to cum," He murmured feeling his body tense as it awaited his orgasm.

"No, not yet love," Draco whispered as he thrust another finger in effectively hitting Harry's pleasure spot. He let out a cry and bucked his hips. Remarkably he didn't cum. Draco trailed light kisses all the way up Harry's chest and to his lips as he moved to his side. He wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. He pressed feather light kisses to his back as he slowly entered into him. His hand slid down Harry's side slowly barely skimming it as he began fisting Harry's erection. He began pulling in and out of Harry who was pushing his hips back in sync with Draco's moves.

"Oh Gods, Draco, you're amazing," Harry breathed as he turned his head and his lips met Draco's. Suddenly Draco picked up the pace of his thrusting and increased the kiss and his fisting. His mind became clouded with the need to orgasm. He broke away and let out a cry of absolute pleasure and he came hard and fast, Harry following right behind with his own cries. Both cried out each other's names until they became barely a whisper as they came down from their high.

Draco kept Harry firmly in place as their breathing went back to normal. He slowly slipped out and he lazily waved his hand cleaning up the mess that they had made. Harry waved his hand and the blankets pulled out from under them and covered them in softness.

"You're the amazing one," Draco breathed as he kissed the back of Harry's neck.

"Thank you for saying yes," Harry whispered.

"Thank you for asking," Draco replied.

"I love you," Harry whispered before his eyes closed fully and sleep worked its way into his mind.

"I love you too," Draco replied as he drifted off to sleep in complete bliss.

**A/N: Okay so what did you guys think of the smut and especially the proposal??? Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 12

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!! MUST READ!!!**

**A/N: Okay everyone this is it. This is the last chapter of this story before the epilogue. I didn't realize it was coming to an end so quickly :( But alas, I have other stories in the works or currently being posted. Of course there is _From Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Never Give Up Hope on the One You Love, _and my newest story _Dark Justice _which is a joint effort between me and Cathcer1984 good friend/fantastic reviewer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it all makes sense and it ties up some loose ends. If there is anything that I missed please let me know and I'll try to clear it up for you! Thank you all for sticking with me through both stories. I appreciate your support so much and I hope to keep you all around for more stories to come :)**

**Chapter 12**

Harry and Draco awoke early in the morning wrapped in each other's arms. Draco woke up first and marveled at his beautiful ring replaying the whole night in his mind. He kissed the top of Harry's head as he sighed in content. Harry shifted beneath him and moaned in his sleep.

"Good morning love," Draco whispered.

"Morning," He muttered as he nuzzled into Draco further. They laid there for a few more minutes before they both reluctantly got out of bed to head back home.

They flooed into Grimmauld to find the Prophet waiting for them on the table. Harry quirked an eyebrow as he approached it. He picked it up and looked at the front page and gasped loudly. Draco was fiddling around in the ice box and turned at Harry's gasp. He looked at his stricken expression and watched as the paper slid from his hands and landed on the floor, the title of the front page article facing up. Draco rushed over and picked it up and read it quickly.

_**KIDNAPPING IN HOGSMEADE**_

_In one of the biggest kidnappings since the reign of Voldemort, eight people were kidnapped from Hogsmeade on Saturday afternoon, all children except one. Aurors are unsure of who is behind the kidnapping, but have their suspicions. Head Auror Weasley was unavailable for comment as his daughter Serena is one of the victims. The other victims include: Scorpius Malfoy, Jade Roberts, Star Finnegan, Kristoff Weasley (Head Auror Weasley's oldest nephew), Aries Krum, Isabella Potter-Malfoy, and Hermione Granger-Krum. _

_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were unavailable for comment as well. The Aurors are working around the clock to find them before it's too late._

"Oh gods!" Draco cried as he threw the paper across the room. Tears were streaming down his face. He looked over at Harry to see his face set in fury fighting back tears. Draco wrapped his arms around him and they held each other.

"Oh Draco! Harry!" Andromeda cried as she rushed into the room. Gabe was right behind her followed by Narcissa. Gabe ran to his parents and they pulled him into a hug as he bawled his eyes out.

"Daddy! I couldn't protect her! They took her! I'm so sorry Papa!" He cried.

"It's okay. It's okay. You did just what you needed to do. It's okay," Draco assured him.

Harry looked up at Andromeda and Narcissa's horror stricken faces. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"We took the twins to have lunch with Teddy and Scorpius in Hogsmeade and while we were saying good bye to them there was this loud ruckus in the main street and we thought that it might have been a display at the Weasley's shop, but when we looked everything was in chaos. There were people ducking for cover, sprawled across the street. People were screaming. Teddy and Scorpius and the girls ran to help people out and I don't know what happened after that because the next thing I know I'm lying flat on my back in the street and the sun is setting. Narcissa was lying a few feet away from me looking just like I did! I'm so sorry!" Andromeda cried. She had tears streaming down her face and Narcissa had her arm wrapped around her.

"Where was everyone else?" Draco asked.

"Teddy and Sophia were down in the street unconscious and Gabe had hidden somehow from whatever happened and I don't know about anyone else," Narcissa said.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade. I know who's behind this. Damn him!" Harry yelled. He stood up and stalked over to the fireplace.

"Daddy!" Gabe cried running over to him. Harry turned and scooped him up and held him against him.

"I'm going to find them. Papa and I are going to find them and we're going to bring them home. Don't you worry. You did everything just fine. Isabella will be back in no time to drive you crazy," Harry assured him. He kissed him on the head and passed him to Draco who did the same.

"Stay here, all of you," Draco ordered as he followed Harry into the floo.

**XXXX**

Hermione groaned as she rolled onto her side to sit up. Her body felt like it was on fire. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and found the room she was in was dimly lit and all stone and dirt. She looked around noticing that she was not the only one in the room. _What in the hell is going on? Where am I? _She questioned as she sat up a bit more fully. She noticed that there were seven bodies placed haphazardly around the room. She took in the smallest form and crawled over to it. The long curly blond hair was very distinguished and she gasped as she realized who it was. She smoothed her hair away from her face and gasped at the bruises and cuts that covered her beautiful face. Her pale green eyes were closed and she was breathing quietly.

She looked around again and her eyes settled on another smaller form that she recognized immediately as her son. She crawled over to him in panic and looked down at him. He looked about the same as Isabella. She sighed in relief and sat back looking around. She heard someone groan to her left and she turned to see another shocking shade of blond and knew it was Scorpius. She crawled over to him and helped him sit up.

"What is going on?" He croaked.

"I don't know. We're in some sort of stone room or something. Are you alright?" Hermione whispered hoarsely.

Scorpius looked around and saw Jade next to him he checked her over quickly and then his eyes settled on the still form of his little sister. He gasped and crawled over to her frantically. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Isabella, oh Isabella," He muttered as he rocked her back and forth.

"She's okay. I think we are all okay just beat up a bit," Hermione said quietly.

Another body moved and Hermione looked over to see Kristoff waking up followed by Jade. They both sat up and coughed loudly. Hermione went over to them to make sure they were alright. They nodded. She moved over to Aries as Kristoff cradled his cousin in his arms. Jade moved over to Star and checked on her.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember much except for being in the street when a ruckus started. I thought it was something that your Uncles put on, but I'm pretty sure it was not," Hermione said.

"Scor, are you alright?" Jade asked from where she sat with Star who had now woken up.

"Yes, are you?" Scorpius said back.

"Yeah, what about Isabella?" She asked knowing exactly who he was cradling in his arms.

"I think she's okay. She hasn't woken up yet," Scorpius replied quietly his voice cracking.

Hermione reached her free hand over and patted him on the back. "She'll be alright. She's a fighter like her dad. Don't worry," Hermione assured him.

"It's just, I'm her brother. I'm supposed to protect her always. Today I couldn't. She wouldn't be here if I could have protected her," He cried.

"Scorpius, you had no idea that this was going to happen none of us did. That whole street was blanketed in something that caused everyone I'm sure to black out. This isn't your fault. At least you're here with her now," Jade assured him.

Isabella began stirring in his arms. "Daddy, Papa," She murmured. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at Scorpius. She smiled and then cringed when her lip split. Scorpius looked down at her and smiled tears streaming down his face. He kissed the top of her head and held her closer to him.

Hermione was looking down at her son who was waking up as well finally. She cried silently as she held him against her. He cried softly and held onto her. Suddenly they heard a creak above them. Everyone gasped and looked at each other frantically.

"Over there! Get in the shadows! Kristoff take Aries for me please!" Hermione ordered. They nodded and hurried towards the shadows and Aries scrambled over to Kristoff as Hermione stayed in front of them all.

They heard uneven footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione was shaking with fear as she realized the weight of her job here. She had to protect her nieces and nephews with her life. The footsteps stopped and the clang of a bolt sliding away from the door resonated around the room. The door opened and standing in the doorway was Carikove looking as crazy as ever. Hermione gasped.

"Ah, I see everyone is awake. How are we all doing?" He asked.

"Fuck you Carikove!" Scorpius yelled from the shadows.

"Oh such a nasty mouth on such a dignified Malfoy. Tut, tut. Does your father know that you talk like that?" Carikove taunted.

"Just shut up! You're crazy! How could you hurt these people like you have, especially a little girl?!" Scorpius yelled.

Hermione sent him a warning look and he glared angrily at her, but shut his mouth. "Why are we here?" She asked him as calmly as she could.

"It's simple really. Potter will come rescue you like he always does and then I will kill him. Maybe Malfoy will come as well and I can kill them both. Nah, maybe not. I want them to suffer though. Maybe I'll kill him slowly," Carikove pondered.

"You leave my daddy's alone!" Isabella screamed. She stood from Scorpius's lap and started shaking with fury. A mass amount of magic was shooting out of her. Carikove looked slightly terrified.

"Little Malfoy, you better get your sister under control or I will," Carikove warned. Scorpius reached out, but received a powerful shock that sent him slamming into the wall. Carikove stared at her in worry and everyone else looked on in awe.

"You will stay away from my daddy's," Isabella seethed as she stalked closer to him. Carikove backed up towards the door. She continued moving towards him and he was scrambling to get the door open. Finally he managed to get it open and he scrambled out slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Isabella was still shaking with rage and she flicked her hands creating a full blown patronus of a tiger cub then she sent it on its way. Scorpius stared at her in shock. Hermione's mouth was hanging open in complete surprise and everyone else was rubbing their eyes not believing what they had seen. She looked around the walls and flicked her hands again causing a hole to appear. It was about the size of a cantaloupe, but you could see all the way outside. She turned back to her brother and walked over to him. She reached her arms out and he wrapped his arms around her and she instantly fell asleep in his hold.

"I have never seen that in my life. She's so young…" Hermione trailed off, her mind working overtime.

"That was absolutely amazing. She conjured a full blown patronus at five years old. I haven't even mastered that," Scorpius commented quietly as he looked down at his sleeping sister.

They sat in silence and waited for something to happen. Suddenly there was a loud bang up above as it sounded like a door had just been blasted open. They all stood up waiting and listening intently.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco arrived in Hogsmeade and ran to where a group of Aurors were standing around going over ideas of where the kidnapped people were. Ron was there looking utterly frantic. Seamus was as well unable to find a clear solution to getting his oldest daughter back.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded as him and Draco arrived.

Ron looked over at him and pulled him into a fierce hug. Draco snagged Seamus and pulled him into a hug. They comforted each other for several minutes before pulling apart and instantly falling into auror mode. Even Draco had pushed his fears aside and was calm and collected.

"The whole area was blanketed in some sort of a spell that caused everyone to fall unconscious. Whoever took them, Carikove probably, was able to easily grab anyone that he wanted and take them wherever he has them. There were no witnesses. We can't find an apparition signature that matches him anywhere and I'm not sure if that means he didn't apparate away or he had a spell or something to hide his signature. I don't know, but we are coming up blank as to where they are," Ron explained.

They stood there in silence as they thought of what to do next. "Maybe there is something I can do to help," someone said from behind the group. They all turned to see a woman standing there. Draco let out a gasp as he realized who it was.

"Avasta?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

Harry narrowed his gaze at her. "And how in the hell are you going to help us?" He demanded angrily stepping towards her wand in hand.

"I know where he took them," She said quietly.

"Oh really now? This would have been great several hours ago!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if he would take them there or not, but he did. We need to hurry. We don't have much time. I'm afraid he's lost his mind completely," Avasta explained.

"He lost his mind a long time ago!" Harry yelled.

"Look, if we don't go now, all of those people could die. All those kids. Instead of taking your anger out on me, how about you take it out on him?" She said angrily.

"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?" Draco asked.

"Isn't it worth the risk? Besides, do you think I'd honestly send two of the most powerful wizards into a trap where they could easily overpower me? I don't think so!" She yelled back.

Harry was about to retort when he saw a glimmering object heading towards them. He watched as a patronus stopped in front of him. He stared at it curiously not recognizing the patronus at all. Draco stood next to him and looked at it in interest.

"Daddy, Papa, we are okay. Please hurry and find us. I've created a hole for you to get to us on the west side of the house. Hurry. I love you," Isabella's small, but powerful voice emitted from the tiger cub. Harry and Draco stared at it dumbfounded and watched as it disappeared. They turned to each other, their mouths gaping open.

"Did our daughter just send a patronus?" Draco asked in complete shock.

"I…I…think so…." Harry replied trailing off. They exchanged looks with everyone who all looked as astonished as them.

"Show us the way," Seamus muttered to Avasta.

She nodded and began walking down the street. She stopped and apparated away. Harry and Draco immediately followed behind her open window of apparition along with Ron and Seamus. They arrived at their destination and found themselves on a steep mountain side staring up at a multi-level house that appeared to be built into the mountain.

They had their wands at the ready and they quickly made their way towards the house. They stopped just outside the door and watched as the front door blasted open. Carikove stood on the porch glaring out at them menacingly.

"Well, then, I didn't expect you to find me" Carikove said as he stepped further out onto the porch.

"I told them," Avasta said as she stepped forward. Carikove stared at her and blinked several times.

"Rosemarie? Is that you?" Carikove asked his menacing glare gone instantly. She nodded and gave him a tentative smile.

"See, I told you I didn't kill her!" Harry called out to him. Carikove's eyes flicked over to him and then back to Avasta.

"No, this is a trick! That's not really her. I saw her and this isn't her! You did kill her! You can't fool me!" Carikove yelled shaking his head angrily.

"Kurt it is me. It really is me. I've been in hiding. I'm here for real. I'm alive and so is your son," Avasta said nervously.

Carikove shook his head again. "No! It's a lie! _Avada Kedavra_!" He yelled as he flicked his wand at Avasta. She let out a scream as the curse hit her square in the chest. Harry and Draco gasped in shock as they realized what had just happened. Harry turned back to Carikove and glared at him.

"Are you fucking mad or something?! You just killed the love of your life!" Harry screamed.

"That's not her! You killed her a long time ago!" Carikove yelled his wand shaking in his hand.

Harry flicked his wand at Avasta and an ethereal voice was heard loudly around them. "Rosemarie Staava…" The voice was cut off as Carikove let out a scream of utter pain and rage.

Everyone froze in place not sure what he was going to do. He leapt off the porch and ran at them shooting spells at random. All four of them leapt out of the way Seamus immediately went unconscious as his head smacked the ground rather hard. Harry flipped over onto his back and groaned as his back was jabbed by a sharp rock.

"Get the kids! Both of you! I'm going to take care of this once and for all!" Draco yelled to him as he rolled away barely getting out of the way of the killing curse. Harry turned to look at him fearfully.

"No! I am not leaving you to deal with him on your own. He will kill you Draco!" Harry cried.

"Damnit Harry, for once let me be the hero! Get our kids out! Go!" Draco ordered his face set in determination.

Harry looked at him tears streaming down his face. He shook his head refusing to listen. "I can't let you do this," Harry whispered.

Ron was battling Carikove from the ground and losing the battle rather quickly. Carikove was utterly insane and lucky that nothing that Ron sent at him made contact.

"Harry, please. Let me take care of this. I love you too much to let anything happen to you," Draco replied his own tears in his eyes.

Harry shook his head rapidly. "No, I can't. I love you-" He was cut off as he heard Ron cry out in pain. Harry looked over and saw blood spurting from a cut in his leg. Carikove's attention returned to them. He began stalking over to them and Draco was immediately on his feet dueling with Carikove. Harry scrambled over to Ron checking to see if there was anything he could do to stop the bleeding. He waved his wand and the bleeding slowed. He conjured a towel and pressed it to the wound. Ron replaced his hands with his own.

"Get the kids and Hermione. Hurry," Ron begged.

Harry nodded and glanced over at Draco who looked like he had the upper hand at the moment. He turned away and ran towards the house. He found the west side of the house and sure enough there was a hole big enough for Harry to see into.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin! Get us out of here!" She cried.

"Get away from there. I'm going to blast it open and get you guys out of there!" Harry yelled.

He watched as she disappeared and when she gave him the okay he blasted the hole open. It was now big enough to fit everyone through. He knelt down in front of it and reached inside helping everyone out one by one, each of them giving him a grateful hug. He pulled out Scorpius and Isabella last and he pulled them both into a tight embrace kissing both of them in earnest and crying his eyes out. They were both crying as well.

Harry pulled them away from the house and led them into the woods. He cast a large shield around them and began to turn back to the house.

"Harry! Where are you going?" Hermione cried.

"I've got to help Draco! Stay here!" Harry yelled back.

"Dad! I'm coming with you!" Scorpius yelled.

Harry stopped and turned to look at him. "I…you…just called me Dad," Harry muttered new tears streaming down his face.

"I'm coming with you," Scorpius said again.

"No, no. Draco would kill me if something happened to you. Please stay here and keep everyone safe. Please Scorpius," Harry begged.

Scorpius looked like he wanted to protest, but he nodded instead. Harry smiled gratefully at him and turned and ran back towards the house. When he arrived Draco was nowhere to be seen and neither was Carikove. Ron was nodding towards the house.

"Draco chased him inside. He was kicking his arse and Carikove freaked and ran away. It sounds like they are blasting the house apart," Ron said.

Harry nodded and turned towards the house, but before he could take a step towards it the ground shook and a powerful explosion rocked the area around them and the house crumbled in on itself burying all that was inside.

"DRACO!!!" Harry screamed as he ran to the pile of rubble. He jumped onto the pile looking for any sign of Draco. He saw a foot poking out of the rubble and he stumbled over to it and pulled with all his strength. The body was not Draco's, it was Carikove's. Harry let out a cry of anger and began slamming his fists into Carikove tears streaming down his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry screamed over and over again with each and every punch that hit him. He slowed his punches and scrambled back staring down on what was left of Carikove. He reached out to feel for a pulse and found nothing. He was breathing heavily and his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest.

He stood and stumbled over all the rubble. He was crying out Draco's name not really seeing clearly due to his tears and the utter panic that he felt. _He's dead. I just know it. He's buried under this and he's dead. Oh gods, this can't be happening. _Harry thought frantically as he continued looking around for any sign. He saw nothing and he sank to the ground clutching his stomach and shaking with sobs. He rocked back and forth shaking his head. He barely noticed the hand that was resting on his back.

"He's gone. I couldn't help him," Harry whimpered.

"He didn't need it because he was too busy being the hero for once," Draco whispered in his ear. Harry's head shot up and he whipped his head around to see Draco smiling at him with barely a scratch on him. He jumped up and threw his arms around him sobbing loudly. Draco clutched onto him rubbing his hands up and down his back. Harry leaned back and brought his hands up to Draco's face and cradled it. He stared into his swirling gray eyes and smiled happily as he kissed him hard on the lips smiling the entire time.

"Oh thank Merlin! You're alive! Oh my love you're alive!" Harry cried happily as he pulled away looking into his eyes again and then going back to kissing him passionately.

"It was nothing," Draco replied with a cocky grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and leapt into his arms again wrapping his whole body around him arms and legs in all.

"I love you, I love you so much," Harry whispered as Draco held him firmly in place.

"I love you too."

"Is he really dead this time? Is your magic okay?" Harry questioned as he unwrapped himself from around Draco.

"Yes. My magic is just fine and I hope that you won't think less of me, but I cast the killing curse on him. I had to be sure that he wasn't going to come back this time," Draco told him.

"No, I don't think less of you. It was necessary. Was he dead before the house collapsed?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco said with a slight grin.

"Well, I guess I beat up a dead person then…" Harry said trailing off.

Draco shrugged and looked around them. "I made quite the mess," He commented.

"How did you survive this?" Harry asked as they climbed over the mess to get back to where Ron and Seamus were.

Draco held up his right hand the ring that Harry had given him six years ago flashed brightly in the sunlight. "I guess we were both the hero today and we saved each other because if you hadn't given me this ring, I don't think I would have survived," He said.

Harry nodded. "You're the hero today. Not me. It's your day," Harry told him with a smile.

"I can deal with that. So it's finally over? We can move on with our life and not have to worry about a crazy man coming after us?" Draco asked.

"For now at least," Harry replied with a grin. Draco turned to look at him in annoyance, but turned to him fully grabbing a hold of him and pulling him flush against his body. He kissed the tip of his nose and then rested his forehead against his.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," Harry replied as he leaned up and kissed him.

"Let's get out of here. We've got kids to see and a wedding to plan," Draco said with an impish grin.

"Oh no, I don't like that smile," Harry grumbled as he followed after the love of his life leaving the past behind them and a wonderful future ahead.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Well I am saddened to say that this is the end of this wonderful journey. This story line was my first Drarry story and I am so sad to see it go, but alas one must go on. I have several stories in the works. I am finishing up _From Enemies to Friends to Lovers_. I have _Never Give Up Hope on the One You Love _and _Dark Justice _out there. I also have other stories in the works so if you enjoy my writing, look into those if you haven't already or put me on author alert. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through these two stories. I am so grateful for all of you. I hope the ending suits you all :) Enjoy and let me know if I didn't clear something up you were wondering about :)**

**Epilogue**

It was a week before Christmas and it had been a peaceful and wonderful past two months. Harry sat in the sitting room on the floor pulling out ornaments to put on the tree. Draco was out doing some wedding planning. Teddy and Scorpius were at school and the twins were spending the day with the Weasley's. It had been a long time since Harry had some time to himself and on one hand he enjoyed it greatly, but on the other he missed his family.

He began placing ornaments on the tree, the less personal ones. He wanted to wait until later in the evening to put the sentimental ones on when Draco and the twins were home. He was also trying to distract himself from his upcoming nuptials. They were only a week away on Christmas Eve and he wasn't sure he was quite ready for them. He was more than ready to marry Draco, just going through the process he wasn't really looking forward to.

The front door opened and Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Draco coming in with several packages floating behind him. Harry suppressed a groan not wanting to imagine just what was in them.

"Hello love! What are you doing in there?" Draco called as he closed the door behind him and directed the packages into the sitting room that Harry was in.

"Hey. Just putting up some ornaments on the tree. What do you have there?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled broadly as he leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head. "I picked up some gifts for the kids and got some wedding stuff like the favors and centerpieces. It was loads of fun. Are you alright?" Draco asked as he realized that Harry wasn't entirely happy at the moment.

"Yeah, it's just… do we really have to go through all this pomp and circumstance to get married? I mean do we need to have a guest list filled with people that we barely know if at all? I don't know. I just want to marry you in front of close family and friends, not everyone in England," Harry replied.

"Not everyone. The queen turned down the invite," Draco teased. Harry cracked a smile and rolled his eyes. "Harry this is the biggest wedding in Wizarding history. I mean we were two sworn enemies in more ways than one. We have famous names in our world and we just went through two horrible ordeals in the past five years. It's just how it's supposed to be."

"Does it make you happy?" Harry asked.

Draco knelt down and placed his hand underneath Harry's chin tilting it up. He searched his green eyes for a moment and then leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "I'm marrying you and that's all that matters," He whispered against his lips.

Harry smiled and kissed him again. "Okay," he said when Draco leaned back.

"Now you must look at what I got. Humor me Harry, please?" Draco said as Harry glowered at him. Harry sighed and motioned for Draco to start showing him what he got. He couldn't wait to get this wedding over with.

**XXXX**

Harry stood in a room at Malfoy Manor alone staring at himself in the mirror. It was his wedding day and he still couldn't kick the butterflies that he had flapping through him. He was wearing an all black tux with a dark green tie and a dark green vest. He looked smashing. He couldn't help grinning at himself for a moment, but then he remembered all the people that were going to be witnessing their wedding and he scowled. Five hundred people were coming and he knew maybe fifty. He wished that's all that was going to be there, but what Draco wants, Draco gets.

There was a knock on the door and Harry turned to glare at it. It opened and Ron and Hermione walked in smiling brightly at him. Hermione ran over to him and hugged him hard. "Oh Harry, you look brilliant!" She cried. She already had tears in her eyes as she stepped back. She even held a kleenex in her hand and was wiping her eyes profusely with it.

"You look fantastic, mate," Ron said as he hugged him as well.

"Harry, why are you scowling?" Hermione asked.

"Not getting cold feet now are you?" Ron asked.

"No, no of course not. This has been a long time coming and I am more than ready to marry Draco. It's just all those damn people! He must be out of his mind," Harry grumbled.

Hermione and Ron stifled laughs at their best friend's discomfort. Harry glared at them. Another knock sounded on the door and opened admitting Teddy and Scorpius. They got a good look at Harry's expression knowing that he was still annoyed with the wedding extravaganza.

"Hey dad," They said in unison.

"You look great!" Teddy said with a huge grin as he hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah. You look great as well. Same with you Scor," Harry commented.

"We just saw dad," Scorpius said. He watched as Harry blushed and shifted his weight. "He looks drool worthy," Scorpius replied with a wink. Harry barely suppressed a shudder (a good one).

"Of course he does. Your father could be wearing beggar's clothes and still look hot," Harry said.

Everyone chuckled at this. Hermione glanced at the clock and gasped. "Oh Harry it's almost time! We've got to get going. Good luck!" Hermione said with a grin as she pecked him on the cheek and left the room quickly Ron following behind her giving him a pitying look.

"Well, I better go see if Dad is ready to go," Teddy said as he started for the door.

"You just called Draco dad," Harry said before he left the room.

"Well yeah, he is my dad as well. Why not start calling him that?" Teddy replied with a grin. He turned and left the room leaving Harry and Scorpius alone.

"Don't be nervous. You are barely going to notice the five hundred people," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You're not the one getting married," Harry said darkly.

Scorpius laughed. "Come on, let's go get you married."

Harry sighed and took one last look in the mirror before he followed Scorpius out of the room. They walked down the stairs and towards the gardens. When they stepped out Harry could see nothing, but the space around him and the aisle. Draco and Harry had decided to walk down the aisle together, but a barrier that was only for them prevented them from seeing each other. Everyone else could see them.

"Are you ready?" Scorpius asked. Harry nodded slowly feeling like he was going to throw up. Scorpius handed him a calming draught potion and Harry tipped it back gratefully. He hugged him and smiled then headed down the aisle to stand on his side. Draco and Harry had also decided that the other's son would be their best man.

Harry took several deep breaths as the potion began to work and his nerves calmed. He smiled when Gabe and Isabella walked out to go down the aisle as the ring bearer and flower girl. They were being very mature as they began their walk down the aisle not jumping around excitedly when they saw Harry. They smiled brightly at him and turned to where Harry assumed Draco was standing since he saw them smile that way as well.

Harry stared at the spot for a moment as the twins walked down the aisle. Draco was on the other side and suddenly Harry didn't care if there were five hundred people there. He was marrying Draco and that's all that mattered. With a skip in his step he turned towards the aisle as the music began playing. He focused on Scorpius who was waiting at the altar as well as Kingsley who was marrying them today and walked down the aisle stopping in front of them.

"Are you ready Harry?" Kingsley asked.

Harry nodded.

"Are you ready Draco?" Kingsley asked again.

Harry assumed he nodded because Kingsley grinned and with a flick of his wand the barrier dropped and Harry was now facing the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Draco. He was wearing an all black tux as well with a silvery blue tie and vest that made his eyes pop. He was grinning broadly at Harry looking him up and down. In that moment Harry felt his entire body relax and fill with joy. This was it. Draco's eyes flickered to the audience and Harry followed his gaze. He looked out and saw only about fifty people, all his close family and friends. Harry's face brightened further as he turned back to Draco.

"I thought there was going to be five hundred people?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

Draco grinned. "I had to play one more trick on you before we got married. It's always been planned to only have our close family and friends. I can't imagine inviting that many people to our wedding," He replied with a wink.

Harry grinned and threw his arms around him in a hug which Draco returned and then he kissed him. The audience chuckled.

"Now boys, it's not quite time for that yet," Kingsley joked. Harry and Draco broke apart and blushed.

They separated, but never took their eyes off of each other. Kingsley began the ceremony. After awhile it was time for the vow exchange. "Draco and Harry have written their own vows today so let's start with you Draco," Kingsley said.

Draco cleared his throat before he began. "Harry, I've been thinking a lot about what I was going to say to you today and I hope that I've found the right words to express to you how much you mean to me. You've been a part of my life since we were eleven years old. Although we got started on the wrong foot and battled often throughout our years at Hogwarts, I never stopped feeling a deep connection with you. We've been through just about everything imaginable and yet here we are, still together, and making the biggest commitment possible to each other. I love you so much and I am so happy that you are up here with me today," Draco said.

Harry grinned as he heard several sniffles in the audience. "Draco, I grew up not feeling love and until I went to Hogwarts I had no idea what kind of feeling it was. I learned what familial love is with my friends and adoptive family and I learned what true love is with you. I am now complete. I am so grateful to be up here today with you and I am so grateful that you have forgiven me time and again for my craziness. I love you truly and deeply and I am so thrilled to call you my own," Harry said. Draco smiled broadly at him tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. They turned to Kingsley who smiled happily at them.

"Gabriel, do you have the rings?" Kingsley asked professionally. Gabe smiled and held up the pillow that held the intricate bands of woven titanium. Kingsley removed them from the pillow and waved his wand over them blessing them and then he held them out. Draco picked up one and Harry picked up the other.

"Do you Draco take Harry to be your lawful wedded husband through everything that comes your way?" Kingsley asked.

"I definitely do," Draco replied with a grin.

"And do you Harry take Draco to be your lawful wedded husband through everything that comes your way?" He asked again.

"Yes, I do," Harry said with a broad smile.

"With the power of Merlin, I now pronounce you Misters Potter-Malfoy. Now, you may kiss," Kingsley declared.

Harry and Draco grinned and turned to each other. Draco reached up and placed his hands on Harry's face as Harry rested his own on Draco's waist. With a loving glint in each other's eyes they leaned towards each other and their lips met. A burst of cheers and light exploded around them as they deepened the kiss for each other. They were now officially married and bonded.

**XXXX**

_**Six years later**_

Harry and Draco stood on the platform with Isabella and Gabe at their side looking nervous. The twins were off to their first year at Hogwarts and Draco and Harry were having a hell of time getting used to that. They fussed over the two making sure that they had everything they needed and that they understood the rules and everything.

"Daddy, Papa, were you this bad when Teddy and Scorpius went off to school?" Isabella asked as she tapped her foot.

"No they weren't. I just might be offended by that," Scorpius commented as he stepped away from the barrier followed by Teddy.

"Oh stop you two. We fussed," Harry replied.

"Not like this. You're going to give the kids a complex," Teddy replied.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you two be at home aiding your extremely pregnant wives?" Draco questioned.

Scorpius and Teddy blushed. "They told us to leave because we were driving them crazy," they said together.

Harry and Draco started to chuckle. "Well then I'm glad you're all here because Harry and I have an announcement," Draco said.

Isabella and Gabe looked at them expectantly as well as Scorpius and Teddy. "What is it Papa?" Gabe asked.

"We are having another baby," Draco replied with a grin.

Gabe started jumping up and down excitedly as he hugged them both. Teddy and Scorpius hugged them as well. Isabella looked at them critically.

"What is it sweetheart?" Harry asked.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" She questioned.

"A boy," Harry replied.

Isabella's eyes widened and she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Another brother? Great… all well at least I'm still the only girl!" She said with a grin as she hugged Harry and Draco.

"You would think she'd want to have a sister," Draco whispered to Harry. He chuckled and laughed when Isabella narrowed her gaze slightly at Draco.

"Papa, no more girls because then I wouldn't be the apple of either of your eyes anymore," She said widening her eyes ever so sweetly. Damn those eyes.

"Don't worry love. No matter what, you'll always be the apple of our eye," Draco told her as he scooped her up in a hug.

Isabella grinned happily as she got her way once again with those eyes of hers. Draco reluctantly let go of her and set her down again. They hugged the twins tightly before allowing them to even consider stepping towards the train.

"We have to board," Gabe said quietly, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, you are right. Well go on then. We'll see you in a bit," Harry said biting his lips to fight back his own tears.

"You guys are something else. You're going to be at the school with them since you are still teaching there or did you forget that?" Teddy asked.

"No, we did not forget that, but it's a long train ride and something could happen to them," Draco pointed out.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Scorpius asked.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks. _Wouldn't you like to know? _

_**The End**_


End file.
